A Fateful Encounter
by gamePsycho11
Summary: Haley was just settling back into life, getting over her breakup with Andy. What she didn't expect was to meet another great guy so soon. And he was so much more than she ever thought she'd find.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Don't worry, I'm still working on Tomb Raider and KHIII!**

**But, I had this idea a few days ago.**

**I've always loved "Modern Family", especially the characters. Well, Claire is my least favorite; I mean seriously, there's like a million things wrong with her.**

**My favorite's are probably Jay and Haley. God, Haley, she's had the most character development throughout the show. But I was not happy about the latest thing that happened to her. Specifically, that she married Dylan and that they had kids together!**

**Now listen, listen, listen; Dylan is without a doubt a sweet guy. That whole speech he gave in S1E4 about how accepting Haley's family is, that made me think "Wow, that's deep". But, the biggest problem with Dylan; *cringe* How can I put this gently...oh hell, I can't! HE'S DUMB AS A STONE!**

**Nobody can deny that, and if you try to; you need to get your fucking head examined!**

**Haley's been in a lot of relationships throughout the show. Some we've seen, others we didn't. I think the best one she had was with Andy, and it's a damn shame he left.**

**Now, in honor of Sarah Hyland's engagement to Wells Adams; I wanted to make a story where Haley meets an original character and ends up with him instead of Dylan.**

**So, without further ado...**

**I don't own Modern Family. All OCs belong to me and Fang**

**Oh yeah, I owe a big thanks again to Fang for helping me with this!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

_**~1st PERSON POV~**_

I jogged down the sidewalk toward the coffee shop. It was a typical day for me; wake up, eat, feed the dog, stretch, morning jog, stop at coffee shop, jog back home, shower, and go from there.

Not gonna lie...it kinda got a little boring, but what can you do?

I entered the coffee shop and got some water. As I took my first sip, I turned and nearly choked! Thankfully, I managed not to make a mess.

The reason for nearly spitting up my water was sitting at one of the tables, drinking some coffee and checking her phone.

She was fairly tan, had short hair that looked like a mix between blonde and brown. She was wearing a sleeveless, slim-strapped coral Henley tank top with three buttons, with the top button undone to show more of her cleavage and blue jeans. She was wearing big loop earrings and three bracelets on her right arm.

Now trust me, I've dated my fair share of girls, and all of them were pretty. But this girl was the prettiest I've ever seen.

And when I say pretty, I mean DROP-DEAD pretty. My god, it was like someone just lit up a dark room for the first time in years!

_**~Normal POV~**_

Haley put her phone down and took a sip of her coffee. That's when she saw him; a super gorgeous guy in exercise attire and the body of an athlete. He had black hair in a combed back style and blue eyes.

Her beautiful green eyes widened and she did her best to smile, despite having a mouth-full of coffee.

'Don't make this awkward, Haley...' she thought.

The guy walked over to her table, put down his water and sat in front of her.  
"Just a fair warning, I'm calling the cops. Because it's gotta be a crime to look so pretty."

Haley just swallowed so she could giggle and tucked her hair behind her left ear.  
"Well, I guess if you're gonna do that, I'm going to have a life sentence."

He laughed at that, "Nice come back! I'm Kevin, by the way, Kevin Turner."

"Haley Dunphy," Haley introduced herself.

They gently shook hands in greeting.

"So, what's a nice place like you doin' in a girl like this?" Kevin quipped.

"Oh, you know," said Haley. "Just...hanging around."

"Just need some alone time, away from a crazy family?" Kevin guessed.

Haley scoffed and laughed, "Ugh, you have no idea!"

"How many?" Kevin asked.

"Mainly, there's me, Mom, Dad, my little sister Alex, and my younger brother Luke," Haley started. "Then there's also my Uncle Mitchell, who's married to Cameron. They're gay, but super cool. They have a daughter named Lilly. Finally, my grandpa Jay, who's married to his second wife, Gloria, who's a Columbian bombshell. Her son Manny, and their son Joe."

"Jay...Jay Pritchett?" Kevin did a double-take.

"You know my grandpa?" Haley asked surprised.

"I live a couple houses down from him," Kevin said. "Well, me and my roommates. We first met at the dog park and we hit it off. We've worked on cars together, shared some drinks, made us feel welcome in the neighborhood. Also, I totally agree about Gloria!"

"I know, right?!" Haley exclaimed.

They both laughed, heartily.

"Man...it's nice to have someone to talk to about this," she said. "Can't remember when I was able to just...you know...vent."

"Who's toughest on you?" Kevin asked.

"Ugh, Mom..." Haley scoffed. "She is such a psycho control-freak and my sister is such a condescending know-it-all."

"Well, what family doesn't have problems," Kevin said. "But we still love them."

"I know, and I do love my crazy family," Haley defended herself. "But they get on my nerves sometimes."

"Completely understandable," Kevin said before checking his phone. "Crap, gotta get ready for work."

"Wait, will I...see you again?" Haley tried not to sound desperate.

"Undoubtedly," he replied. "Hold out your phone, please."

Haley held out her phone, where he touched it with his. A second later, DING; a new number appeared on both of their screens.

"Easier way to exchange numbers," Kevin said, then kissed her hand. "It was nice to meet you, Haley Dunphy."

With that, he left the shop and jogged down the sidewalk.

Haley watched him leave, blinking rapidly and holding her chest, wondering why her heart was pounding.

'What in the hell is happening to me?' she thought.

* * *

**This takes place during early Season 8. So she never gets together with Rainer Shine (Nathan Fillion.) I mean, there was too much of an age difference for that relationship to be appropriate.**

**Read and review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Date and the Offer

**Here's the next chapter of this!**

**Haley and Kevin go on a first "date" and get to know each other, and he gives a surprising offer.**

**Since this is set in Season 8, it's in 2016.**

**I don't own anything from Modern Family. All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Date and the Offer**

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief before he cheered,  
"Finally! That was such a pain in the fucking ass! Too much happening at once!"

He had just beaten Baroness Von Bon-Bon on "Cuphead" for his channel on YouTube.

"I keep wondering what's gonna make me ruin my 'rocker' hairstyle first; this game or Fred's antics. But, that's it for this episode, thank you guys so much for watching! If you liked it, click 'Like', 'Share', and 'Subscribe' if you haven't already! This is "Kane" with KTV, and I'll see you next time! PEACE!"

Soon, he turned off his recorder and sighed.

A German Sheppard came into his room and hopped up to lick his master.

"Hey Cooper!" Kevin petted him.

Cooper barked as he smothered his master in slobber, causing him to laugh.

"Okay, okay, stop!" he commanded. "Down, boy! Sit!"

Cooper sat down, right on command while Kevin wiped his face.

"Ugh...dog breath," he muttered. "Certainly not a bed of roses."

His phone dinged, indicating he just got a text. And it was from Haley!

"**_You finished with your YouTube thing?_**"

He texted back,  
"**_Just finished. B there in a few!_**"

"Wish me luck, Coop," said Kevin, and Cooper barked in response.

He grabbed his keys and headed downstairs to the front door.

"I'm goin' out!" He called to his roommates.

Two of his roommates, Sean and Danny poked their heads out from the living room.

"Where you goin', bro?" Sean asked.

"Just out!" Kevin answered cryptically before exiting.

"He's meeting a new girl he met," Fred answered from the couch.

Sean and Danny whipped their heads back to him,  
"WHAT?!"

The last roommate, Carlos filled them in,  
"He said he's going out, but didn't elaborate. Plus, he was singing 'Careless Whisper' after he got back from his jog."

"Which he only does after he's met a girl," Fred continued.

"So, who's the mystery senorita?" Carlos wondered.

"Yeah, let us in on it!" added Danny.

"Uh...they met at some cafe," said Fred. "It's a long story."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Meanwhile_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin drove down the street where Haley said her address was.

'Let's see...…there! 10336!'

It was a relatively normal suburban home in great condition. It wasn't as big as his or Jay's house, but still looked like a nice house. He pulled up to the curb and beeped the horn. Haley came out the front door wearing a blue, spaghetti strap top and black jeans, smiling as she ran over.

Though a little confused by her rush, he pressed a button on his door to automatically open the passenger door. The car had "Scissor Doors" so it opened in an upward direction.

"Your chariot, milady," Kevin quipped, jokingly, causing Haley to laugh.

"Nice," she said. "Come on, let's hurry and get outta here."

The car's engine roared as they drove away, but he just saw a blonde woman in her forties come out the front door.

"I take it that's your Mom?" Kevin asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, her name's Claire," Haley replied, putting on her seatbelt and some sunglasses. "I didn't tell her anything about you, and I finally put a password on my phone-"

"Wait, would she actually read your text messages without permission?" Kevin questioned.

"Privacy means nothing to her," she answered. "She even read my diary when I was a teenager!"

"Sounds like she and I wouldn't get along, at all," Kevin replied. "I was taught the importance of honesty."

"So, no secrets?" Haley asked, sounding worried.

"Not unless it's something personal that you aren't ready to talk about," he assured her.

She sighed in relief at that.

"So, where would you like to go, first?" asked Kevin.

"What'd you have in mind?" she asked in return.

"Well, the mall, maybe catch a movie, then lunch, if you like," he answered.

"Sounds fun," Haley smiled.

"Perfect," Kevin smiled, "Then off we go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_One drive later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin pulled into the parking lot at the mall and parked. He and Haley got out and he locked it.

"This is a sweet car!" she exclaimed, now having a chance look at it more closely since she wasn't escaping her Mom again.

"Thanks, Lamborghini Aventador," Kevin smirked.

It was orange colored, with black parts and a black spoiler. It also had an open roof.

"Where'd you get it from?" asked Haley.

"It was a gift from one of my roommates," Kevin answered. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Haley took his hand and they went inside.

For the next hour or so, they walked around the mall, shopping and getting to know each other.

As well as having a YouTube channel that he used to earn money from (Along with his roommates); Haley also learned that Kevin was a workout and parkour instructor.

Haley said that she was a promotor on social media, after she got fired from her job in fashion.

They went to Macy's, Forever 21 and Victoria's Secret (For Haley), and Game Stop, Hot Topic and Champion Sports (For Kevin).

Then they went to a movie at the AMC Theater located at the mall. Kevin suggested "Deadpool", even though he and his friends had already seen it. Haley was a bit reluctant since it was a superhero movie, but changed her mind when Kevin told her about its hilarity and that at its core; the movie was a love story.

So, Haley figured "Why not?".

As soon as they got into the theater to watch the movie, she fell in love with it, almost instantly. She laughed at Deadpool's "breaking-the-fourth-wall" schtick.

And even when he was burned, she thought Ryan Reynolds was cute. But her favorite parts were the romance between Wade and Vanessa.

After the movie, they went to the food court, got Panda Express and talked some more.

"You know, my parents actually live down the road from your house," Kevin mentioned.

"Wait, you're Anna Turner's son?!" Haley questioned in surprise.

"Guilty!"

"Wow! But, you don't look anything like Mark!"

"Mark's actually my step-Dad."

"Oh, did your parents get divorced or...?"

Kevin then looked a little downcast, "My Dad passed away a little after I graduated high school. Lung cancer from years of smoking."

"...Oh..." Haley said. "I-I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Nah, don't be," Kevin replied. "It's not your fault."

"Guess it's a good thing I never smoked," Haley said.

"So, where'd you go to college?" Kevin asked.

Haley then looked downcast, "Doesn't matter, I got expelled during my first year."

"For what?!"

"I was at a party drinking and the cops busted in," Haley explained. "I was underage, but I tried to get away. I accidently fell on one of them and they counted that as 'assault'!"

Kevin scoffed, "Cops, they can be such shitheads."

"I admit, I screwed up. And my parents gave me so much grief for it."

"So, you still live with your parents?"

"Yeah, it sucks..."

"...I have an idea," Kevin said. "How about you come and live with me and my friends?"

"Nah, I don't wanna impose," said Haley.

"It's fine, really!" Kevin answered.

"Are all your roommates guys?" Hailey questioned.

"Yes, but some of them have girlfriends and they live there too," Kevin said.

"Really?" asked Haley. "Huh...I guess that sounds okay. But...I need to think about it..."

"Of course, take all the time you need," Kevin assured her, taking her hand.

Haley tried not to show it, but she started feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Then she gasped and turned her head away, trying to hide her face!

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, a bit worried.

"Don't look, that guy I told you about, Dylan; he just walked by," Haley whispered.

"Oh, god," Kevin muttered. "What is he, a stalker?"

"No, he's just always around," Haley replied.

"I see," Kevin said.

After making sure Dylan was gone, they left the mall and Kevin drove Haley home.

Once he pulled up to the curb, Haley sighed.

"What's up?" Kevin asked. "Did you have a good time?"

"No-I mean, I did!" Haley stammered. "I really did, Kevin! It's just...that offer of yours was so sweet. No one's ever done that for me; my parents always expected me to do everything myself."

"Well, they're not completely wrong, but getting help from people is good too," Kevin said.

Haley smiled and kissed his cheek.

Kevin's eyes widened before he glanced at Haley, who smiled up at him before he began to smile back, "Do you...need help with your bags?"

"No, thank you," Haley said.

"Call me later and I can give you a FaceTime tour of our house," Kevin told her.

"That sounds nice," Haley replied. "See you then."

She got her shopping bags out of the trunk and went inside the house.

"Haley?!"

She jumped at being called, but then relaxed when she saw it was just her sister.  
"Don't do that, I thought you were Mom!"

"I feel like I should take offense to that," Alex muttered. "Did that guy in the sports car take you to the mall?"

"Yeah, and we saw a movie," Haley said, heading to her room with Alex following after her. "Where is everyone?"

"Luke's with Manny doing...something," Alex started. "Dad's at work, Mom's at Grandpa's venting about you running off. So, who is he?"

Haley sighed, "If you tell you, would you please not tell Mom?"

"...Secret's safe with me," Alex assured after thinking about it for a bit.

Haley hugged her, which surprised Alex, but she hugged back,  
"Thanks."

"Wow, this must be huge," Alex commented.

"His name's Kevin, we met at the coffee shop," Haley explained as they got to her room. She placed her bags on floor and fell onto her bed.

"He's...I don't even know what word to use. He didn't judge me or anything, it's like he knew the real me. And...he offered to let me live with him and his friends."

Alex waved her hands around wildly before she sat down next to her,  
"Whoa-whoa-whoa! You guys are already THAT close?!"

"We aren't even dating yet!"

"That wasn't a date?" Alex questioned.

"He...he didn't say...though, I guess it was," Haley sighed.

"Wait, are all of his friends guys?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but some of them have girlfriends and they live there too," Haley replied. "The offer was so sweet; I could barely respond! I don't wanna live here forever, but...***ugh***!"

"You're still afraid of what Mom will say, right?" asked Alex.

"Yes," Haley said. "I don't what to do."

"Well, you are 23, so she technically doesn't have any right to keep you here," Alex pointed out. "Is it a big place?"

"It sounded like it," Haley said, before her phone rang. "Oh, that's him!"

"He's calling you already?"

"He said he was gonna give me a FaceTime tour of the house," Haley told her.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Could you please stay? I'd like some support."

Honestly, Alex was stunned. Her beautiful, confident big sister wanted her help with something. Granted, it wasn't the first time, but it had been a long time.

"...Sure," she said with a smile. "I'll stay."

"Thank you," Haley replied as she hugged her.

She answered the phone, and Kevin's handsome face appeared.

"**_Hey girl!_**" He sang.

"Hey!" She sang back. "This is my sister, Alex."

"**_Ah, the infamous Alex! You're quite the looker yourself._**"

Alex blushed, "R-Really?"

"_**Absolutely,**_" Kevin replied. "**_Beauty and brains, any guy will be lucky to get you._**"

Alex smiled, a bit shyly, "Wow, thanks... I like this guy."

"I know, right?" Haley smiled.

"**_Alright, so, this is the place,_**" Kevin moved the phone around so she could see the whole house. Although, house was an understatement!

"You live there?! It's practically a mansion!" Haley exclaimed.

"_**That's what I said, too,**_" Kevin said. "**_I'll introduce you to my roommates._**" He opened the door and walked into the living room, where Sean and Danny were sitting in front of the TV, playing Call of Duty: Ghosts. "**_There's two of them, now!_**"

"**_Hey, Romeo's back!_**" Sean teased.

"**_Damn, is that the girl?!_**" Danny asked. "**_She's fine!_**"

"Aww, you guys flatter me," said Haley. "Oh, this is my sister!"

"Hi!" Alex waved from the back.

"**_Wait, is that Haley?!_**" A female echoed from one of the other rooms.

Haley recognized the voice and gasped, "Rachel?!"

"Oh, my god!" Alex exclaimed. "You're kidding me!"

A girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a sexy crop-top came into view,  
"**_It IS you!_**"

"**_Hey, what a coincidence!_**" exclaimed Kevin.

The other roommates were introduced as well; Fred, Carlos and Andre.

Rachel was Sean's girlfriend, there was also Savannah and Mindy. Savannah was dating Danny and Mindy was with Fred.

Kevin took his phone around most of the house, showing off the kitchen, the backyard (Which was a lot like Jay's backyard) and the pool!

There was even a jacuzzi!

"I'm definitely sold~!" Haley cheered.

"_**Sweet!**_" Kevin replied.

"Except, now we DO need input from the rest of the family," Alex said.

"That would definitely help against Mom," Haley said.

"**_You guys gather at Jay's all the time right?_**" Kevin started. "**_How about you have the whole family go over for dinner and say you have a big announcement?_**"

"That might work!" said Haley.

"Should I text everyone and let them know?" Alex asked.

"That's probably a good idea," said Haley.

* * *

**I just realized that Cuphead came out in 2017, but...if no one minds...**

**So, how does everyone like Kevin? Yes, Alex is gonna be a more supporting sister, instead of just the condescending know-it-all you wanna smack upside the head most of the time.**

**Read and review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pool Party

**Things are about to get hot~!**

**I do not own Modern Family. All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pool Party**

~_Later that day, at about sunset_~

Haley and Alex were the last ones to arrive at Jay's house, which sucked; cause she wanted to tell him and Gloria the big news first.

"It'll be worth it, trust me," said Alex.

Haley took a deep breath.

"Haley, you're not pregnant, are you?!" Claire exclaimed.

"No Mom, I'm even dating anyone!" Haley groaned.

"Maybe you should give her a chance to give us the news," Mitchell attempted to talk his sister down.

"Okay, so...I'm moving out of your basement," Haley told her parents.

"Wait, you mean you found your own place?" Phil asked, surprised.

"Yep, she did," Alex put in, sounding proud.

"Honey, that's fantastic!" Claire cheered, then went over and hugged her daughter. Everybody applauded and gave their own congratulations.

"That is great! Finally, you're taking your next big step towards adulthood!" Phil added.

"Congrats honey!" Jay said.

"So, is it just you or will you have roommates?" Cam asked.

"I'll have roommates," Haley answered. "Remember Rachel, from high school; well she lives there with her boyfriend. So, there's them, two more girls, and...five other guys."

"Whoa-whoa, mostly guys live there?" Claire questioned, already in scolding mode.

"Most of them are dating the girls," Haley said.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Gloria interjected.

"At least it's not Haley shacking up with six guys," Luke joked in a dirty way.

"Shut up," Alex said as she smacked him in the arm, lightly.

"I don't like the idea of you living with a bunch of guys," Claire predictably spoke against the idea.

"Claire, she said that girls live there too," Phil pointed.

"Did that guy you ran off with this morning put you up to this?" Claire questioned.

"His name is Kevin, and he already knows Grandpa," Haley told her.

"Kevin Turner, from down the road?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, that's him!" Haley answered.

"Oh, yeah, I know him!" Jay said. "He's very responsible! Trust me Claire, he's a very standup guy."

"I'm not convinced," said Claire.

The doorbell rang, so Jay went over to answer the door.

"Mom, she IS 23, so technically; you don't have the legal rights to keep her at your house anymore," Alex pointed out.

"Alex, are you seriously on her side?!" Claire was shocked.

"She asked me to help her in making up her mind, so yeah," Alex responded

"How well do even know this guy?" Claire questioned. "How did he afford that sports car? Are his roommates into anything shady?"

"Wow, do you seriously have that low of an opinion on people you don't know?!"

Everyone turned to see Kevin standing next to Jay, looking angry. Even Jay looked annoyed at Claire's typical cynicism and suspicious paranoia.

"So...you must be Kevin," said Claire.

"Yes, I am," Kevin answered, "And I have to say that I'm deeply disappointed by your attitude. Plus, part of me was hoping Haley was exaggerating about you. Guess I was wrong."

"Wait, you're "Kaine" from YouTube!" Luke recognized him.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"We were holding a little pool party at our place, and we'd love it if you came," Kevin answered.

"Definitely!" Haley's face lit up.

"Just a minute, young lady!" Claire interjected. "We haven't finished discussing this thing about moving!"

"I've made my decision, and you're the only one who has a problem with it," Haley shot her down. "Dad?"

"If it's something you really want, then go for it," Phil told her.

"Phil!" Claire exclaimed.

Haley hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Daddy!"

Then she turned to leave with Kevin.

"Haley!" Claire shouted. "Get back here! You're not leaving if I have anything to say about it! Do you hear me?! I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

But Haley only kept walking.

"How do you deal with her as a daughter?" Kevin muttered to Jay.

"With a lot of scotch," Jay responded, and they shared a short laugh.

With that, he and Haley walked out the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Later, when they arrived at Kevin's place_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shoot, I forgot we were having dinner!" Haley realized.

"Don't worry, we've got pizza," Kevin assured her. "Also, you're not allergic to any kind of pets, are you?"

"No, why?"

Kevin opened his front door, where was immediately greeted by Cooper!

"Whoa!" he cried as Cooper jumped up and licked his face. "Hahaha! Hi, Cooper!"

"Aww, he's adorable!" said Haley as she held out her hand, which Cooper sniffed before he began licking her fingers.

"He's basically a puppy in a big dog's body!" Kevin said.

"Haley~!" Rachel ran toward them, wearing a white, sexy two-piece bikini.

"Hey, Rachel!" Haley exclaimed as she hugged her. "Ooh, I love your bikini!"

"Thank you!" She shifted from side-to-side, showing it off. "Notice anything new?"

After saying that, she swayed her bikini-clad boobs at her.

"You got your boobs enhanced!" Haley saw it.

"Yep, got my nipples pierced too!"

"Really?" asked Haley. "Can I see them?"

Kevin headed off to go outside.

Rachel pushed the strings of her bikini off and popped out her titties,  
"Boom!"

"Wow!" Haley exclaimed. "They're actually pretty cute!"

"Aren't they?" asked Rachel.

"So...guess what," said Haley.

"What?" Rachel asked as she put her top back on.

"I'm gonna be living here~!" Haley answered, causing Rachel to gasp.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "That must be why Kevin's having us celebrate something! Oh, which reminds me!"

She grabbed a nearby bag and pulled out a crimson two-piece bikini, which was meant for Haley.

"Oh~! And you remembered my size!" she exclaimed.

"You know that I know you, girl," Rachel smiled as she hugged Haley. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"Well, you know my Mom didn't approve," Haley began, "But who gives a damn, right?"

"Finally getting away from that controlling psycho," Rachel agreed.

After she changed, Haley joined everyone outside by the pool.

"Damn, you're a pretty little thing," One of the girls said. She had semi-long, straight black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a black two-piece bikini. She was very pretty, with a seductive allure.

"Oh, hello!" Haley greeted.

"You're Haley, right?" Asked the girl as she sat up. "I'm Savannah; I can see why Kevin's got the hots for you."

Haley giggled at that.

The last girl went over to get a closer look at Haley. She had short black hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a green bikini. She was also very pretty.

Haley felt a little nervous as the girl looked at her. She circled around her, rubbing her arms, shoulders, her flat stomach, and a surprising quick cop of her breasts!

"Uh...excuse me?" Haley asked. "What are you doing?"

"You are flawless," The girl said, in soft girly voice. "I'm Mindy."

"Uh...hi."

"Don't worry, that means she likes you," Fred told her.

Haley could only chuckle sheepishly. "Great."

Then, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted up.

It was Kevin! She flailed around, but he had a strong grip. Plus, the fact that he was 6'1 compared to her 5'2 gave him an advantage.

Her carried her over to the pool and jumped in, taking her with him!

A pause...but then Haley gasped as she came up for air, then scrambled to the edge of the pool. Kevin swam after her and sat next to her with a dopey look on his face, causing her to smirk at him...and then, she pushed him back in!

"WHOA!" he cried before he went under, and everyone ended up laughing!

"So, what kind of drinks do you guys have?" Haley asked.

"Coke, Pepsi, Diet, Sprite, and yes; there's alcohol," Danny answered.

"Help yourself to any of them," said Sean. "We're not gonna go overboard with the booze, though, we promise."

"Hey, I wouldn't care if we did," Haley said, heading over to grab a bottle of booze.

"Told you she could party," Rachel said.

1 hour later, everyone had drunk at least 2 quarters of booze, so they were all a little buzzed.

And they started playing truth or dare.

"Okay, Danny," said Kevin. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm...truth," Danny said.

"Would you or would you not marry Lara Croft if she was real?" asked Kevin.

"Ahh, jeez..." Danny groaned. "Why you gotta do that to me? But, I'd have to say no; I've got Savannah."

"Thanks boo," Savannah smooched his cheek.

Kevin chuckled. "Okay, who's turn is it now?"

"Rachel's, but I'll ask," Savannah said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go topless for the rest of the night."

"Fine," Rachel said before she took her top off, revealing her luscious cans.

She was 34D, with silver stud piercings between her nipples.

Fred, Carlos and Andre headed inside, saying they were going to bed.

"Alright, Haley?" Rachel looked at her friend mischievously. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Haley responded with confidence.

"Let Kevin fuck your brains out, right here, right now," Rachel smirked. "And tell me if he's better than Dylan."

Haley's eyes went and wide, and so did Kevin's.

"Oh come on," Rachel laughed. "I saw the way you two were eyeing each other. Besides, you've moved fast before."

"Let me add; we triple-dog dare you," Savannah said.

Haley wouldn't admit it, but she had been feeling horny since the party started.

"...Oh, what the hell," said Haley. "Let's do it!"

She grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips, passionately.

At first, Kevin was a bit surprised...but slowly and surely, he began to lean into her...to the point that he had her pinned down.

"Whoa...!" Rachel whispered with widening eyes.

Kevin undid her bikini top, revealing her 32B sized breasts, which he immediately began to massage as they kept kissing.

"Mmm...mmm...!" Haley moaned in his mouth, pressing her body up against his as he kept fondling her breasts. He even tweaked her left nip.

He then pulled off her bottoms and she pulled off his trunks, allowing his stiff dick to spring out.

Mindy wasn't kidding when she said Haley was flawless; smooth, soft skin. Round, firm butt. Not large, but supple breasts. Her pubic hair was completely shaved, as well as her underarms. All in all, she had the body of a goddess.

Not being able to wait anymore, Kevin dipped his hand in the pool, getting it wet, then rubbed Haley's vagina as a form of lubrication.

She almost screamed in his mouth and squirmed, then he stuffed his cock into her tight pussy.

'Oh, my god, he's FUCKING HUGE!' thought Haley as Kevin started thrusting.

He was like Dylan and Andy rolled into one; Dylan had thickness; Andy had length.

"Oh yeah, nice and deep," Haley moaned.

"Ngh...easy...!" Kevin grunted as he kept moving in and out.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up to continue while he was standing. She wrapped her long, tanned slender legs around his waist, plunging him even deeper.

Her face was now agape with pleasure as more moans and grunts came from her mouth.

"...Okay...I'm getting turned on, now," Rachel said as she crossed her legs.

"Yeah...you like to see him fuck me, Rach?" Haley grunted as Kevin increased his pace while holding her butt cheeks.

Rachel bit her lip...feeling her pussy starting to get wet.

"If you want me to give it to you, just ask," Sean whispered into her, sending a shiver down her spine.

In response, she pounced on him and ravaged him with kisses. It didn't take long before they were both naked and she was straddling him in cowgirl position, with her boyfriend's dick in her pussy.

Danny and Savannah were already fucking, in spooning position. Meanwhile, Mindy was recording the whole thing.

Haley then started shaking in ecstasy, "Oh my God, I'm cumming!"

Kevin felt something and pulled out, just as she climaxed, screaming in pleasure, but it looked like she was peeing!

"No way...!" Savannah gasped as she kept getting fucked. "She squirts?!"

Kevin smirked, still holding the shaking girl above the ground in his arms,  
"You're a dirty girl."

Haley only panted and held him tightly.

"Hey," Kevin said. "Are you okay?"

"...Do it again...!" she whispered, causing Kevin to gape.

Kevin carried Haley over to the table and set her on top of it before putting his dick back in.

"AAAH!" Haley cried as she held onto him.

He began going in and out of her again, at a slow but forceful pace.

"Oh yeah, YEAH!" Haley exclaimed. "Oh, this is so much better than Dylan's cock!"

Kevin panted as he kept going and began to kiss at the base of her jaw, causing her to moan, loudly.

"Oh, god, yes! YES!" she cried.

"I'm gonna cum soon!" Kevin grunted

"Me, too!" Haley cried. "Cum on my face!"

Kevin pulled out and set her on the ground. While crouching, Haley opened her mouth, rubbed her breasts and fingered her pussy.

Furiously stroking his cock, Kevin grunted loudly, spraying rope after rope of cum on Haley's face and into her mouth. She smiled and moaned as her face got painted by his thick white cum. Swallowing what was left in her mouth, she got bold and started sucking his dick.

"Mmmmph! Ah, damn, Haley...!" Kevin cursed.

She released him and started shaking,  
"Oh God...!"

Smirking, Kevin picked her up again, interrupting her fingering.

Groaning in protest at first, Haley then cried as he continued fingering her until she squirted again!

Haley panted, dragging her nails down Kevin's back.

She gasped heavily as another squirt gushed out of her.

She shook in ecstasy and made cute shivering noises before she panted again.

Then she went practically limp in Kevin's arms, but she managed to stay awake.

"You okay?" Kevin asked.

"I'm spent..." Haley managed to breath out.

"Do you...want me to take you home?" he asked.

***pant*** "Can I...stay here...?" she asked.

Kevin smirked. "Sure you can."

He carried her inside and up to the upstairs bathroom. He cleaned the cum off her face, carried her to his room and set her on his bed.

She was already asleep. He turned to walk over to his dresser, but Haley grabbed his wrist, even though she was asleep.

"Stay...stay with me..." she mumbled.

Kevin blinked at her...but then he smiled, gently.

"Sure," he said.

He climbed into the bed next to her, and she snuggled up to him.

This should've felt awkward because they were both naked, but it wasn't.

* * *

**Read and review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mom's Acceptance

**I own nothing from Modern Family.**

**All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mom's Acceptance**

~~~~~~~~~~_The next morning_~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin woke up first, finding Haley still snuggled against him. Smiling, he kissed her forehead.

Cooper, who'd been sleeping next to the closet, woke up next, yawning. He walked over to the bed and put up his front paws to lean his head over and say "good morning" to his master.

"Morning buddy," Kevin whispered, petting him under the chin. The dog then began licking Haley's face.

Haley giggled before she began to pet Cooper. "Hi, Cooper. How are we this morning?"

"If he licks you awake, it means he likes you," Kevin told her. "Oh, sorry about last night. We just got to first base, but then we jumped straight to third."

"Eh, I don't mind," Haley answered. "It's not the first time it's happened."

"Well, I kinda wanted to make sure we did it properly," He said. "I really like you, more than any other girl I've been with. I just don't wanna mess it up."

"Aw~!" Haley cooed before she kissed him on the lips. "I like you too."

Kevin chuckled before he gently pulled Haley into his arms.

She tried to climb on top of him, but her legs wouldn't work.

"Are you kidding me?!" she exclaimed. "I've never had jelly legs before!"

"Guess I'm that great," Kevin joked.

"Quit being a smartass and help me," Haley scoffed.

Kevin picked her up and carried her into the bathroom connected to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Downstairs, mostly everyone else was up and eating breakfast. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it~!" Danny sang before he headed over to the door. Waiting on the other side was Jay Pritchett.

"Morning Dan," he greeted.

"Oh, morning Mr. Pritchett," Danny greeted back.

"I just thought that I'd come by," said Jay. "How's Haley?"

"Probably still in bed with Kevin," Sean answered from the kitchen.

"If not, then he carried her into the shower due to jelly legs," Rachel added.

Jay was a little surprised at that. "...They went all the way, already?"

"It's Haley," Rachel reminded him.

"True," Jay agreed. "I just wanted to give her fair warning that her mother's still mad."

"That figures," said Rachel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Upstairs_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin was in the shower with Haley. She still had some trouble standing, so he was helping her wash up.

"Ahhh..." she sighed pleasantly. "So good..."

"So, uh...I know this is kind of an awkward time to ask, but..." Kevin stammered a bit. "Are we dating now, like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Oh," Haley said. "Uh...I...I guess we are."

"I hope we are," He said, then kissed her deeply.

Haley giggled against his lips, causing him to smile at her with his eyes half-lidded.

Once they finished cleaning up, they got dressed. Since she didn't have any other clothes with her; Haley had to wear what she had last night, but she promised to change once she got home.

Getting downstairs, they saw Jay talking to the others.

"Grandpa!" Haley exclaimed, happily.

"There she is!" Jay said as he got up to hug her.

They hugged for a few seconds, then she asked,  
"What are you doing here?"

"Before I get to that; are you two official?" Jay asked, pointing between her and Kevin.

"Yeah, I think we are," Haley answered as Kevin embraced her from behind.

"Glad to hear it; he's a keeper," Jay smiled. "If I were you, I'd stick with him."

"Oh, I plan on it," Haley said. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well..." Jay muttered.

"...Don't tell me," Haley said. "Mom's still pissed, isn't she?"

"Like a bull," Jay answered.

"Ugh...not how I wanna start my day," she groaned.

"I'll be there to support you," Kevin assured her.

"Thanks, Kevin," said Haley. "So, what'd she say? That she's gonna 'drag me home' or some such nonsense?"

"Actually, Alex and Phil managed to talk her down and convinced her to wait until you got back," Jay answered.

"Wow..." Haley gasped. "I can't believe how much Alex's helping me with this."

After she and Kevin ate some breakfast, they headed over to the Dunphy house with Jay.

"Want me to knock on the door?" asked Jay.

"I'll do it," Haley said before she began to knock.

Thankfully, it was Phil that answered the door and not Claire.

"Haley!" Phil exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Hi, Dad," Haley greeted. "Is Mom home?"

"She's in the shower, so she's steaming in more ways than one," Phil joked, laughing.

Kevin chuckled a bit, but Haley and Jay didn't laugh.

"Hey, this is a good time to go change clothes," Her new boyfriend told her.

"Oh, right," Haley said before she headed downstairs. "Be back in a bit!"

Once she was gone, Phil went into "Dad Mode",  
"Are you two dating?"

"Yes, Mr. Dunphy," Kevin admitted. "I really like her, and I promise; I'll treat her right."

"Don't worry, I trust you," Phil assured him. "If Jay vouches for you, that's good enough for me."

"Thank you very much, sir," Kevin replied while shaking Phil's hand.

"There you are! Do you have...where's Haley?!" Claire came downstairs yelling.

"She went to her room to change," Jay told her.

She then noticed Kevin.

"You're here, too?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Kevin answered, "And please, let's be peaceable about this."

"I'm not sure if that word ever applies to her," Alex stated as she walked in from the kitchen.

Luke laughed as he came downstairs behind Claire.

Haley came in behind Alex, now wearing a sleeveless, black, white and gray paisley printed top and black pants.

"How do you look great in everything you wear?" Kevin asked her.

"It's a gift," Haley replied.

"You're not going out looking like that, are you?!" asked Claire.

"Mom, I'm not a little girl," Haley argued. "I can wear what I want to wear. Besides, it's hot!"

"Yeah, it's a scorcher," Phil agreed. "Honey, you've wanted Haley to move out for a couple years now. And now that it's happening, you're against it?"

"When I said that I wanted her to move out, I meant a place by herself, or even with a girlfriend!" Claire argued.

"But Mom, Rachel stays there!" Haley countered.

"That girl with the fake boobs?" asked Claire. "I don't trust her as far as I could throw her!"

"Excuse me, Rachel's matured a lot from the girl that she used to be," Kevin defended. "Besides, Haley loves photography and fashion; Mindy knows a lot of people in that business. She can help her get a job in the industry again, and still be a promoter."

Haley gasped at that news, "Really?!"

"Absolutely!" He smiled.

Haley squealed and ran over to hug and kiss him, but Claire stopped her.

"Okay, that's some good news," Claire admitted. "But what about everything else?"

"God, what is the big deal?!" Haley exclaimed.

"Kids, would you excuse us while we talk to Haley?" Claire asked them.

Alex and Luke headed upstairs, Kevin eyed Claire suspiciously before he followed them. But Jay stayed put.

"Mom, why are you so uptight?!" Haley questioned. "I'm not a teenager!"

Claire sat her down on the couch, "Let me paint an accurate picture of this life you want to have. It's fun at first, living in a big house with a bunch of boys and girls, living off salaries that their rich parents probably send them. But eventually, those salaries stop coming, bills start to pile up. Then, UH OH, what's that?! You're pregnant! You'll lose that big house, have to find an apartment. And if you think all this stress isn't going to affect that body and that face, think again-"

A door slammed upstairs, startling her and Phil, "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

Kevin came storming down the steps, looking utterly pissed, "Lady, you are a manipulating monster!"

"Manipulating?!" Claire repeated. "You should talk! I'm just trying to keep her safe!"

"SHE'S A GROWNASS WOMAN!" Kevin yelled. "She's not 14, and she sure as hell isn't some little girl! You just can't accept that!"

"Claire, he's right," Jay said. "You've got to let Haley go and let her make her own choices, for god's sake! How long do you plan on doing this to her?!"

"And for the record; everyone at our house makes millions of dollars from our YouTube channels," Kevin added. "I'm also a workout instructor, Savannah works at a beauty salon, we all do other things to make money. And it's a lot. Now, whether or not you acknowledge it, Haley's a grown woman now, and she and I are going to do this together. And I'm not gonna let you accuse and treat her like she's still a rebellious teenager."

Haley was nearly in tears at those words, so she got up and hugged him tightly.

Claire was left utterly speechless.

"Mom, I'm doing this," Haley said, firmly. "You drive me crazy with your constant nagging and overprotectiveness, but I still love you and Dad, and I appreciate everything you've done for me...well, almost everything. I don't want our last talk to be a fight."

She headed downstairs, with Kevin following after her to help her begin packing.

"See?" Jay said. "He's the best guy she could ever meet. All of his friends are real stand-up, responsible young men."

"Claire...you may be her mother, but you don't always know what's best for Haley," said Phil. "Please...for her sake and yours, let her and Alex make their own decisions."

"Alex has always been more responsible than Ha-" Claire started.

"Claire, it was hard for me to see you and Mitchell grow up, but I had to accept it," Jay interrupted. "And I couldn't be prouder of either of you. Yeah, I admit it took me a while to be more comfortable with Mitchell not being straight, but hey; I reserved the club so he and Cam could get married. Now think about this; would you rather she moves in with a guy like Kevin, or Dylan?"

"What was wrong with Dylan?" Phil questioned, since he'd always liked Dylan.

"Look, he's a sweet guy, I can't deny that," Jay said. "But you also can't deny that he was kind of a dummy."

Claire sighed, "I need to fix this."

"Claire-" Jay tried to stop her.

"I know Dad, I need to apologize," she assured him, then headed downstairs.

"...I hope she does the right thing, this time," Phil muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claire came to Haley's room, with the door open. Inside, Haley and Kevin were gathering her clothes and other things together.

"Haley, honey?"

The couple turned to face her, and sighed a little.

"Mrs. Dunphy..." Kevin started. "Look, I'm sorry about-"

"No, you don't need to apologize," Claire stopped him. "You were right; I was being manipulative. Can I talk to Haley, please?"

Kevin glanced at Haley, who stared at him for a moment before she nodded.

"Okay," she said.

Kevin went upstairs, then Claire sat down on Haley's bed. She patted the spot next to her for her daughter to sit, so she did.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry for last night and what happened upstairs," Claire apologized. "Yes, I've wanted you to move out of our basement for a while, but I just didn't expect it to be with a boyfriend and his roommates."

"I know," Haley responded.

"I still think about all the times when you were little, then seeing you become that rebel teen, and now...you've finally matured into the woman I always knew you could be," Claire said. "And now that you're finally moving out...I miss my little girl..."

"...Mom," Haley said.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did," Claire said, "And I'm so sorry that I kept treating you that way." She then sighed, trying to keep herself from breaking down. "It's just...you and Alex won't be around forever and...I..."

"...You don't have to say anymore," Haley replied before she went up and hugged her. "I understand, Mom."

Claire hugged her back, "By the way, Kevin is super cute."

Haley giggled, "I know, I really like him."

They both laughed at that.

"...Go," Claire said. "You belong together."

"...Thanks, Mom," Haley said. "I'll try and keep you posted."

With that, the mother and daughter pair headed back upstairs.

They heard Kevin talking to someone, and saw he was on his phone.

"So, my big sister is finally moving out?" Luke asked.

"Yes dork, I am," Haley teased back.

"I really wanna see his place!" Luke exclaimed.

"That's up to him," she responded.

"So, is everything cool now?" Jay asked Claire, giving her the stern father look.

"Yes, Dad," Claire replied. "I've come to terms with it...Haley's growing up and I have no right to stop her."

Jay's eyes went wide in disbelief,  
"...Who are you and what did you do with the real Claire?"

"Ha, ha, ha," She laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, okay, calm down. I love you too, see ya," Kevin ended his call. "That was my Mom, she wants to meet you."

"Whoa, really?" asked Haley. "Wow!"

"If...if this feels like it's going too fast-" Kevin started.

"No, no!" Haley said. "It's fine!"

"Yes, I want your mother to know just how wonderful my beautiful daughter is!" Claire exclaimed.

"Mom!" Haley said. "Now you're bragging about me?!"

"What can I say?" Claire asked. "I'm proud."

"Okay, but fair warning; my Mom gets really flamboyant whenever she meets any girl I'm dating," Kevin said. "So, be ready."

"How flamboyant are we talking?" asked Haley.

"Like Gloria, but more lively and not as short tempered," He answered.

"Oh jeez," Jay groaned.

Phil looked off in daze, only for Claire to smack him upside the head.

Haley then rushed back downstairs.

"Haley!" Kevin went after her. "What are you doing?!"

"Changing again!" She replied, rummaging through her clothes. "I wanna make a good impression!"

Kevin, Phil, and Jay looked at each other before they started laughing. Even Claire started to laugh.

A while later, Haley got dressed in a more modest-looking outfit. Now, she was wearing a white, sleeveless, whimsically printed silk top shaped by overlapping front panels that fluttered away from the fluid silhouette, and blue jeans.

Kevin drove them to his Mom's house, which was a lot like Phil and Claire's house.

"Nice place!" Haley said.

"Yeah, very homey," Kevin unlocked the door and led her inside. "Hey, hey, HEY!"

"KEVIN~!" A little boy's voice called out happily, followed by said boy running over to Kevin and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Alex!" Kevin greeted.

"Another Alex?" asked Haley.

Alex gasped at Haley, "Where have you been all my life?"

"Nice try," Kevin said as he stood between Alex and Haley. "But she's taken."

"Aww, man!" Alex whined a bit.

Haley giggled and kneeled down to Alex's level, "Don't worry, I'll let you know when you can have me."

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kevin, you're here~!" A flighty female voice exclaimed.

"Hi Mom!" Kevin called.

Out came a friendly looking redhead, running over to hug her son.

"Mmph!" Kevin cried; his voice muffled due to his face buried against his mother's neck.

Haley's eyes widened when she saw her. Kevin wasn't kidding when he said his mother was flamboyant.

Then the woman turned to her, "You must be Haley!"

"That I am," Haley smiled.

The woman took a moment to size her up, gesturing for her to turn around, which she did, feeling a little nervous.

"Wow, you're so pretty," The woman then gasped a bit. "Wait, you're Claire and Phil Dunphy's daughter!"

"Yeah, that'd be me," Haley replied. "When Kevin told me you lived near my parents, I realized you were his Mom. Anna, right?"

"That's right!" Anna said. "Please come in, I just made lemonade!"

They followed her to the kitchen, where the lemonade was waiting.

"Wow, it looks good!" Haley said. "And...I think I see strawberries in there?"

"It's strawberry lemonade," Anna replied as she poured her glass. "Made with my special secret ingredient."

Haley took a sip and her eyes went wide.

"...I taste mint leaf...!" she whispered.

"Shh~!" Anna shushed. "Don't tell a soul."

Haley made a zipping motion across her lips, causing Anna to laugh.

"I like this one," she said. "So, you have a big family, right?"

"Yeah," Haley replied. "There's my parents, my younger sister Alex and my younger brother Luke. Then, my grandpa is married to Gloria; his second wife. She has a son from her previous marriage, Manny, and they have another son named Joe. Finally, there's my Uncle Mitchell, who's married to Cameron. They're gay, but cool, and they a Vietnamese daughter named Lilly."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Anna said with a soft smile. "Do you see them often?"

"Practically every day," she responded.

"That's good, family's important," Anna said. "So, how do you feel about my son?"

"How do I feel about him?" asked Haley. "Well...he's amazing, for one thing."

"He gets it from me," Anna said, playfully boasting.

"Mom," Kevin said, even though he was smiling.

"How does he compare to the other guys you've been with?" Anna asked.

Haley's widened a bit, "How did you-?"

"Oh honey, you seem like a girl who's slept around a lot," Anna remarked.

"...Oh, my god..." Haley muttered in embarrassment.

"It's fine though, I don't judge," Joyce assured her. "So, how does he compare?"

"Well, he's the second guy I've dated that has his life together, and knows what he wants," Haley responded.

Kevin chuckled at that,  
"Well, I'm not one to brag."

"Do you attend a college, Haley?" Joyce asked.

Haley sighed, "I did, but I got expelled. The police caught me and some other kids at a party, drinking, and I accidently fell on top of an officer as I was trying to get away. They counted that as assault!"

"Well, that's not fair!" Joyce exclaimed.

"I know it's not fair," Haley said, "But you know how some cops are these days."

As she took another sip of lemonade, she winced in slight pain.

"Haley, you okay?" Kevin asked in concern.

"Yeah, just some sudden pain," she responded.

"Sudden? Just like that?" asked Anna, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm...fine..." Haley smiled weakly, wiping her forehead. "Hey, is it hot in here, or is it just...me...?"

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and dropped her glass before she collapsed!

Kevin caught her before she hit the floor,  
"HALEY!"

"Oh, god!" cried Anna before she rushed to the phone and dialed 9-1-1, then held the phone to her ear. "Yes, a woman collapsed in my house! Send an ambulance quick!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now at the hospital; Kevin held Haley's hand while she was still unconscious, lying in a bed.

A couple minutes later, her family arrived.

"Oh, my god, Haley!" Alex cried as she went up to her.

"What happened to her?" asked Jay.

"I don't know," Kevin answered. "She felt some dull pain, then it passed rather quickly. Then she said she felt hot and she fainted."

The doctor walked in next, "Whoa, are you Ms. Dunphy's family?"

"Yes we are," Claire responded. "Is my daughter okay?"

"I'm afraid your daughter has appendicitis," said the doctor.

"So, she has to get her tonsils taken out?" Luke asked.

"Luke, it means she has a bad appendix," Manny corrected him.

"An appendix is a tube below the large intestine, but it doesn't really have a purpose," Alex explained. "But, if it's in danger of exploding inside you, it needs to be removed or you die."

"That's what killed Houdini," Phil reminded him.

"Ohhh," Luke nodded.

Haley groaned, making everyone turn to her as she woke up.

"Haley!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex?" Haley asked as she looked around and saw her family. "You're all here..." She then looked up at Kevin. "And you, too, Kevin."

"Hey," Kevin said. "Listen...you've got appendicitis."

"I do?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, and you're gonna have to go into surgery," Kevin said. "If they don't take that thing out...you're gonna die."

Haley looked scared.

"Hey, we'll be here for you," Kevin assured her, kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she smiled at him, feeling some relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone sat in the waiting room while Haley was in surgery.

It felt like she had been in there for hours.

"Where's Haley?" A worried, but kinda dumb sounding male voice asked.

Kevin saw it was the guy Haley pointed out at the mall that one time; her ex-boyfriend Dylan Marshall.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" Cam asked.

"I heard Haley was here, I wanted to see if she was okay," Dylan responded.

"Okay, HOW did you find out?" Mitch asked him to elaborate.

"Mr. D told me," Dylan pointed at Phil.

Claire gave her husband a scolding look.

"What?" asked Phil.

Claire took him aside, "You called him?"

"By accident when I tried to call Mitchell," Phil defended himself. "But since I called him, it would've been rude not to tell him."

"And the awkwardness of Kevin, Haley's new boyfriend, and Dylan, her ex-boyfriend, in the same place didn't occur to you?" Claire questioned, like it was obvious.

Before he could respond, a nurse came out, "Mr. and Mrs. Dunphy?"

"Yes?" asked Claire and Phil.

"Your daughter is okay," She told them. "She had a stubborn appendix, but they got it out."

"Oh thank God," Cam sighed in relief.

"Can we...?" Gloria began ask.

"You can go see her," The nurse said.

Just as they were about to go and do that, though.

"Oh, wait!" the nurse called. "She might be a little out of it because of the anesthesia."

Nodding in response, everyone continued to Haley's room.

Haley was lying in a hospital bed, an IV hooked into her arm and a monitor beeping nearby.

She was still asleep, though.

"Shh..." Kevin shushed, gently.

An hour or so later, she woke up.

"Huh...?" she muttered as she looked around and saw her family, as well as Kevin.

"Hey, sweet thing," Kevin whispered, gently.

"Hey baby," She groaned back, smiling.

"Oh, are you two dating?" Dylan asked.

Haley did not expect Dylan to be here,  
"...Oh, my god...Dylan...What are you doing here?"

"Ask your father," Claire said as she glared at Phil.

"No, it's fine," Dylan said. "I'm happy for you. Take care of yourself."

With that, he left.

"...Wow," Alex said. "That went way better than I thought it would."

"Yeah..." Claire muttered.

A couple more hours later, Haley was cleared to leave.

Soon, she was at her parents' house again, resting in bed.

"How do you feel?" Claire asked as she gently stroked her daughter's hair.

"Okay, I guess," she replied. "But...I also don't feel as pretty as I used to feel..."

"Because of the surgical scar?" Claire asked.

"Yeah..." Haley sighed.

"I'm sure Kevin won't care," Claire assured her.

"Where is Kevin?" Haley asked.

"He, Phil, Cam and Dad are getting a truck to transport your bed to his house," Claire said.

"Oh," said Haley. "Good. I still have to pack some things."

* * *

**Read and review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Moving In & Time Passes

**Can you guys leave more reviews, please? I wanna know if you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anything from Modern Family. All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Moving In & Time Passes**

An hour and a half later, Haley finished packing, with help from Alex and Claire.

Then, Kevin, Phil, Jay and Cam showed up with the truck.

"We're here!" Kevin called.

Haley ran upstairs and hugged him.

"You all packed?" Phil asked.

"Yeah," Haley told him.

"Alright, let's tackle this bed," Jay said, heading downstairs with Cam.

"So, you ready for this?" Kevin asked.

"...Well...yes and no," Haley said. "I mean...I'm happy, but at the same time..."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" asked Kevin. "I know the feeling. We'll be there for you, especially me."

"I don't deserve you," Haley said before she kissed him.

"Haley."

Haley turned to see her parents.

"...Just so you know," Claire replied, "You're always welcome to come and visit...you and Kevin...and even his friends are welcome."

She went over and hugged her parents,  
"Thank you."

"We love you, baby girl," Phil whispered.

"I love you too," she cried a bit.

Kevin chuckled as he watched the sweet moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jay and Cam drove the truck to Kevin's house, as Kevin lead the way, and Haley followed in her red 2014 Toyota Corolla.

Soon, they had arrived outside the house.

"There she is!" Rachel came out the front door, along with the others.

"Hey, you guys!" Haley said. "Say hi to the newest resident!"

"Hey, I heard you were in the hospital!" Rachel said. "You're okay, now, right?!"

"Yeah, I had to get my appendix taken out," Haley responded.

Jay, Cam, Sean, Danny, Fred and Andre got the parts for the bed and took them inside, while the girls and Kevin helped Haley with her bags.

"Maybe this weekend, I'll help you pick out some new clothes," said Rachel.

"Okay," Haley agreed.

The boys put the parts for the bed in the foyer, then Jay and Cam went to leave.

Now, the boys were working on putting the bed together.

Just as Kevin was about to give them a hand, Haley grabbed his hand and dragged him up to his room.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed before he laughed. "Hey, what's the hurry, baby?"

Once they were there, she closed the door and locked it.

She jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately.

"Mmph!" Kevin exclaimed in surprise, but then moaned in her mouth as he returned her kiss. He had to lean against the wall to keep himself from falling backward.

She rubbed his muscles under his shirt as she kissed him, and he held her by her cute little butt.

"Mmm...!" Haley moaned in his mouth, letting out a heated gasp that he practically swallowed. God, she tasted like cinnamon and the mint lemonade that Anna had made for her.

She dropped down to her feet and began taking off his shirt.

He did the same with her floral top, revealing she was wearing one of the bras she'd bought at Victoria's Secret.

It was a cute red teddy with rosy laces.

"Wow...!" Kevin muttered before burying his face in her cleavage.

"AAH!" Haley squealed before she started laughing.

He undid her bra and started kissing her nipples.

"Haa...!" Haley moaned as she felt his tongue flick her nips. "Mmmm...Kevin...!"

She kicked off her boots and slipped out of her pants, and Kevin did the same; still pleasuring her breasts.

He picked her up by her legs and carried her into the bathroom.

Once they were inside, Kevin pushed the door closed and locked it, then proceeded to pleasure Haley.

He slipped off her matching panties and started rubbing her pussy, which was already wet.

"Mmm...aaah...!" Haley moaned. "Aaaaahhh...yes...!"

He slipped off his boxers and laid her on her back on the floor.

He kissed and rubbed along her thighs, then kissed and sucked the outer folds of her pink pussy.

"Haa...haa...!" Haley panted, feeling tears of pleasure beginning to sting in the corners of her eyes. She bit her knuckles as Kevin kept licking her clit and even did something she didn't expect: he started writing his name on it with his tongue.

Her juices were so sweet and delicious, he was desperate to taste more.

He stuck his tongue inside of her, rolling it around and rubbing her G-Spot.

"AAAAAH!" Haley screamed. "Oh, god! Yes!"

Kevin paused in his licking, "You're a naughty girl, aren't you?"

Then he continued.

"Oh, god, yes...yes, I've been so naughty!" Haley cried.

Outside, Rachel and the girls happened to be listening in.

"Oh, damn, that is HOT...!" Rachel whispered as she squeezed her legs together.

Kevin began lick and suck on Haley's G-Spot as he inserted one of his fingers into her pussy.

"AAAAH! OH, GOD! KEVIN!" cried Haley.

Kevin pulled away as her fluids squirted out of her.

Haley's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she shook in ecstasy, like she was having a small seizure.

"I never knew she squirts!" Rachel whispered.

"Did you see how much she did?" Mindy asked. "She could give that pornstar Cytherea a run for her money."

Kevin rubbed her flat stomach as he went up to her face and brought his big, erect cock to her mouth.

"Go on," he whispered. "You know you want to."

She grabbed it and began licking the tip.

"Mmmm...aah, yeah, babe...!" Kevin grunted.

She put it in her mouth and slowly sucked it.

"Oh...ohhh...oh, yeah...!" Kevin moaned. "Oh, baby, I love you!"

She spit on his cock a bit, then stuck it back in her mouth.

Her saliva made a constant slurpy noise as she continued to suck him off.

She moaned like she was eating a tasty treat.

She tried to suck the whole thing, but it reached the back of her throat before she got to the base.

"Oh, you want deepthroat?" Kevin teased before he began thrusting his cock into her mouth.

Haley made several gagging noises as it hit the back of her throat.

Nonetheless, she continued to pleasure her boyfriend, and outside, the girls were biting their lips and rubbing their legs together.

Haley licked around the shaft and sucked on Kevin's balls before he pulled away and carried her over to the shower.

"Shower sex?" she questioned, since she hadn't had that kind of sex since Dylan.

"It's even hotter when you whole body's wet," Kevin told her, kissing her deeply, even slipping his tongue in her mouth.

"Ahhh...!" Haley gasped, her breath coming out in hot puffs.

As they kissed, Kevin turned on the shower, making it almost seem like they were kissing in the rain.

The water wasn't too hot or too cold. It was just the right warm temperature...and it slicked their bodies up so nicely.

Kevin and Haley's lips parted, and she looked at him with bedroom eyes.

"So, you like me all wet, huh?"

"Fuck yes," He responded, spanking her wet butt.

"Mmm, so do I," She moaned, placing his cock at the entrance to her pussy. "Now fuck me."

Kevin smirked. "Fine...but just so you know...you asked for it."

And with that, he penetrated her, and it was easy due to how slippery she was.

He pushed her along till her back was against the wall, then he started moving in and out.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!" Haley cried with each thrust that he made, and outside, the girls were listening with dropped jaws.

He lifted up one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, then increased his pace to medium.

Their wet skin made a slapping noise every time he thrusted.

"You're...SO FUCKING...BIG!" Haley screamed in between moans and breaths.

"And you're really tight!" Kevin shouted as he kept thrusting.

"God you're SO DEEP!" she cried.

"You're other boyfriends couldn't get this deep?" he asked as he pushed even deeper into her pussy.

"Not even once!" cried Haley.

He lifted up her other leg so she could wrap them around his waist, then he kept thrusting.

He increased his pace to fast and hard, driving Haley crazy.

"AAAAH! AAH! OH, GOD! YES! YES! YEEEEEES!" Haley cried out.

He knew she was about to cum again, so he pulled out, just before she squirted again.

"Haaa...haa...haa...!" Haley panted...and she looked like she was about to collapse, but Kevin held her up.

He turned off the shower, then asked her,  
"Where do you want me to cum?"

"All...over...my tits..." she panted out.

He laid her down on the wet floor and started furiously stroking his cock.

"Ngh...ugh...!" he grunted. "Just...a little bit more...!"

Haley rubbed her breasts, waiting eagerly.

Soon, Kevin finally climaxed, spilling his seed all over Haley's breasts.

"Mmm..." She moaned at the warm sperm on her boobs, lapping some up with her fingers and licking it off.

"Enjoy listening in, ladies?" Kevin called out, knowing Rachel, Savannah and Mindy were on the other side of the door.

"What?!" Haley questioned, and suddenly, there was a loud fumbling sound and receding footsteps.

Kevin chuckled, "They do that sometimes."

He helped her clean up and dry off, then put their clothes back on.

"Hey, think you could stick around for a bit?" He asked her. "I'm about to record another video for YouTube, and I wanted to introduce you."

"Oh, I'd love to," Haley smiled.

Once everything was set up, he waited to turn on the game.

He hit record and began his intro,  
"What's happening everybody?! This is Kaine at KTV! Before we get back to Cuphead; I wanted to introduce you to the newest person in my life."

He signaled for Haley to come over and sit next to him, which she did.

"Hey guys~!" She smiled at the camera.

"This my new girlfriend, Haley!" Kevin put his arm around her shoulders. "Isn't she a peach?"

"Aw, thank you," Haley said before kissing him. "So, what's Cuphead?"

"Let me show you," Kevin started up the game and loaded his saved file.

"Huh, it looks like an old Disney cartoon," Haley said.

"Yeah, that's what they were going for," Kevin said. "The story is; Cuphead and his friend Mugman went gambling at a casino owned by the Devil. Of course, they lost and almost lost their souls. But they begged the Devil to spare them if they did something for him. So, the Devil told them to collect some contracts from other characters that owe him debts. It's basically a run and gun boss rush game."

"Oh, cool!" Haley exclaimed. "So, what's your progress so far?"

"Well, I just beat this lady who had a castle made out of cake called "Baroness Von Bon-Bon"," He responded. "Let's see what's next."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_A couple weeks later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to Kevin, Haley had started waking up earlier, so she decided to stop by her parents' house to see what everyone was doing.

She knew Alex was still getting over mono, but nothing prepared her for what she saw when she went in the kitchen.

"What did you do to your face?" Claire questioned Phil.

He had put on some makeup, but it made him look like a woman, "Just a little color to make my eyes pop. Like, yours are now."

"Is this how we find out you're transitioning?" Haley asked. "Oh, please don't pick a young name. The world doesn't need a 50 year old Jasmine."

"Trust me, this will look completely normal on camera," Phil answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

Phil was gonna be on the news; they were going to do a segment on real estate and he was the local expert. Of course, he was excited, but Claire was concerned from the last time Phil was on the news.

It was during a summer heatwave and Phil was wearing an umbrella hat over his head...and it was pouring water all over him.

"Oh, looks like I need to reapply," Phil commented at the lipstick mark he left on the coffee cup.

"To clown college?" Claire joked.

Phil walked out, not looking amused. Luke entered, but looked at his Dad strangely as he walked past him.

"Haley, go with him," Claire told her. "Make sure he gets all that stuff off his face."

"I'll pack paper towels and a squeegee," Haley told her.

"Ugh, what is wrong with me?!" Alex asked as she roughly erased something off the crossword puzzle. "I feel so fuzzy!"

"Oh, stop being so hard on yourself; it's just arm hair," Haley joked while patting her arm, then followed after her Dad.

She texted Kevin as she left,  
'**_Gotta go with Dad to the news station to help with his makeup._**'

'_**Makeup?**_' Kevin texted back, along with a confused face emoji.

'_**He tried it himself, but he literally looks like a woman,**_' She replied.

'**_Oh God!_**(Eye Bulging emoji) **_Please tell me he's not transitioning!_**' He texted.

'_**That's what I said!**_' Haley texted back.

Laughing face emoji, '**_HA! Guess I'll see you when you're done,_**' Kevin texted, ending with a kissy face emoji.

'_**Bye, bby,**_' Haley responded before she put her phone away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now at the news station; Haley had Phil in a chair as she applied proper makeup under his eyes. Thank God she got the lipstick off.

"Okay, hold still," she told him. "You have very deep-set eyes."

"In college, they called me 'The Raccoon'," Phil stated. "Although, that could've been because I climbed in through the doggy-door at Zeta House and stole a pie."

He then checked his reflection in the mirror.

"By God, I am beautiful!" he exclaimed while Haley chuckled. "Honey! You could do this for a living!"

"I have thought about it!" Haley replied. "I've been putting makeup on people since Luke was 3!"

Phil's eyes widened as he looked over her shoulder, "Mother nature, you're not gonna believe who's behind you; Rainer Shine!"

"Who?" Haley asked.

"The weatherman," Phil answered. "Don't you watch the news?"

"Yeah, at the gas station," she replied.

"He's coming this way!" Phil stood up frantically, trying to look presentable and turned Haley around.

"Whoa, careful now!" Rainer said as he drew closer. "There's a stipulation in my contract. I have to be the best-looking guy here."

"Hahaha, stop it!" Phil laughed while Haley gave Rainer a small (and maybe forced) smile.

"Rainer Shine," The man held out his hand, which Phil shook.

"It is just...so nice to meet you," Phil said, trying to shake off his excitement.

"That isn't your real name, is it?" Haley asked.

"Oh, I'm not letting you behind that curtain," Rainer said. "That's my name and these are my teeth."

He then flashed her a smile, causing Phil to laugh.

"Well, my name's Phil Dunphy," he said. "I'm doing a real estate segment. It could become a regular thing." He then gestured to Haley. "And this is my makeup artist slash daughter, Haley Dunphy."

Rainer shook her hand, "It is a pleasure" Then he turned back to Phil. "You know, I think you sold my neighbor's house; Doris Jacobs."

"Uh...white, mid-century, big back-porch?" Phil tried to remember.

"That's her," Rainer chuckled, which made Phil laugh as well.

"I need to wash my hands, where's the restroom?" Haley asked Rainer.

"Oh, of course!" Rainer said as he made these little gestures. "You're gonna wanna go down that hallway, push through the big double doors, you can see some air vents on the wall there. It's just past that cold air system. Bring a sweater, it tends to get a little chilly in that neck of the woods."

"Wow," Phil and Haley said.

Then she walked off.

Once she washed her hands, she got a text from Kevin.

'_**How's it going?**_'

'**_Dad is prepared, and he got to meet some weatherman that he likes,_**' she replied.

'_**You mean Rainer Shine?**_' Kevin asked in his text.

'**_Right, him. One of the cheesiest names I've ever heard!_**' She replied.

'**_I bet that's not even his real name,_**' Kevin texted with a laughing emoji.

A week later, it was Halloween, which Kevin and his roommates loved! It gave them an excuse to dress up in costume other than at comic con.

Kevin was dressed as Spider-Man, Sean was Deadpool, Danny was Captain America, Carlos was Cisco Ramon/Vibe from The Flash, Fred was Hawkeye, and Andre was Falcon since he was African American.

Going with a couples theme, Rachel was dressed as Vanessa, Savannah was Peggy Carter, and Mindy was Black Widow. She even dyed her hair red.

They all put extravagant detail into their costumes.

Haley had something different; she was in thin-strapped black dress with a big veil-like skirt. She had black cat ears on her head and a thin black choker around her neck. Kevin thought it was a pretty and sexy costume, especially since it showed her tasty cleavage.

"Damn, girl..." Kevin cursed.

"Isn't there a black cat that Spidey is attracted too?" Haley teased him.

"So there is," Kevin concurred...before he pulled his mask up a bit, revealing his mouth. "Too bad I can't hang upside-down." He then kissed Haley on the mouth.

Her phone dinged, "Oh, I've gotta make sure Luke's party is going well."

"Luke's throwing a party?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, he did this last year, too," said Haley.

"I'll go with you," He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sadly, Luke's party at his parents place wasn't going very well. The place was all set up, but there were only five guests there.

Thankfully, there were no parents or teachers invited, but Phil and Claire were outside, very worried.

"People like him, don't they?" Claire asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Phil questioned. "He's by far the most likable of all our children."

"Then why didn't anybody come to his party?" Claire asked again.

"Because they're all at Sophie Chambers' party," Haley answered as she and Kevin walked over.

"Who?" Phil asked.

"A kid in Luke's class," Haley answered. "I'm Facebook friends with her brother 'cuz he used to sell me weed-"

Phil and Claire both glared at her at that.

"Wicks," she caught herself. "That's how he pronounces it; he's British."

"Wait, isn't she Earl Chambers' granddaughter?" Kevin asked.

"You know of Dad's business rival?" Claire asked back.

"Jay always curses up a storm about him," Kevin replied. "But anyway; this sucks for Luke. He worked so hard to set this up."

"This could ruin his whole senior year," said Haley before her eyes went wide. "Oh, wait! Kevin and I can help! Are you guys forgetting what I do for a living?"

Claire and Phil looked clueless for a minute, then,  
"Uh...yes. You-"

"Let me stop you before you make a jackass out of yourself, no offence," Kevin interrupted. "She's a promoter."

"Exactly!" Haley smiled. "We can go over and talk up Luke's party! Within an hour, it'll be packed."

"I trust Haley to do it," said Kevin. "And if I help, maybe the party will get a little more popular!"

"In the meantime; I'll get Luke's party started," Phil said, grabbing a mascot beaver head off the roof of the car.

"Oh no, a Dad hanging around a party will only make it lamer," Haley objected.

"No offense, Mr. Dunphy," said Kevin.

"A Dad, maybe," Phil put on the head. "But not 'Rod Skyhook', yo! The coolest new transfer student ever! Oh wait, what do the cool kids call girls now a days? Betties, Shawties?"

"Don't worry, there're none in there," Haley replied, looking at him weirdly.

'Is he for real?' thought Kevin. 'Nobody says those things anymore!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They went to Sophie Chambers' place, and Kevin could see why everyone was there instead of Luke's. The place was bigger, for one thing.

But then he noticed; there was beer, and these kids were all high school age.

Now, Kevin had a plan; Claire could help by being the scolding mother.

"Haley, call your Mom and tell her to get over here," Kevin told her.

"Way ahead of you," Haley said as she began to dial Claire's number.

"**Haley, what is it?**" Claire answered.

"Come over to Sophie's place, Kevin has a plan," Haley told her.

Soon, Claire arrived at the party.

"Okay, why did I have to come?" she asked.

"Take a look around the party, you'll see," Kevin told her.

Claire shrugged before she walked into the party...and the first thing she saw was an Asian girl in a blue fairy costume, drinking alcohol out of a cup.

"Sarah?"

The girl turned to her, looking surprised, "Mrs. Dunphy, what are you doing here?"

"Is that a beer?" Claire asked, pointing at the cup.

"It's not mine," Sarah quickly threw the cup in the trash. "Please don't tell my parents."

Now Claire knew why Kevin brought her here, to do what she does best; drop the Mom-bomb.

"You know," Haley whispered, "It's kinda awesome to see her do this to someone else instead of me, for a change."

"I'll bet," Kevin chuckled.

Claire went around warning girls about getting carried away and ending up raising a baby alone, threatening to take a pic of some boys doing drugs, which made them put them down, and warning the kids about herpes.

All these warnings eventually got a girl to say, "Let's just go to that other kid's party."

Haley and Kevin tried their hardest, but they couldn't help but laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once more people showed up for Luke's party, Phil was actually tearing it up on the dance floor!

After the dancing beaver Dad was finished and left, it was time for Luke's big surprise; a celebrity appearance by Kevin, who did a Spider-Man-like entrance!

"Hey, everybody!" Kevin exclaimed. "It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!"

He performed some parkour and acrobat moves, then removed his mask and everyone recognized him from YouTube!

"That's Kevin!" exclaimed Sara.

From there, the party went nearly off the rails!

After a couple hours, Kevin and Haley left.

"I think you officially turned my little brother into the coolest guy in school," she said.

"You think so?" Kevin asked. "Well...I'm glad I made his day."

Haley smiled at Kevin...but at the same time, some part of her felt uneasy.

* * *

**Why's Haley feeling uneasy? Wait and see.**

**Read and review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Matters of the Heart

**Did anyone notice that Haley started to de-mature around Season 9 and Season 10?**

**It's like she went back to being the same irresponsible teenager she was in the beginning of the show.**

**Also, Haley getting her appendix out is a nod to Sarah Hyland's health problems in real life.**

**I do not own Modern Family. All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Matters of the Heart**

In the following months, the young couple spent Thanksgiving and Christmas together, along with both of their families.

Anna, Kevin's Mom, got to know Haley more, and she loved her. Mark, Kevin's step-Dad was also cool with her.

As promised; Mindy helped Haley get a job in the fashion industry again, and this time her boss wasn't an overbearing asshole like Gavin Sinclair was.

Everything was finally going great for Haley Dunphy, and yet...she had a new problem.

She'd been feeling strange around Kevin lately.

Every time she so much as thought of him, she'd get butterflies in her stomach and she'd act like she was forgetting what she was doing.

Her heart was always pounding around him; just like the day she first met him, only more intense.

And even more so...she even saw him in her dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Present_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Valentine's Day, she gently told Kevin that she had to babysit Lilly again.

But he was completely understandable about it, saying he was also busy with something.

Haley didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was kind of avoiding him.

She didn't know what to do or what to say to Kevin, at all.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Mitchell told Haley when she got to their house.

"No problem, Kevin's busy with something anyway," she replied.

"Well, Lilly gets to stay up a little later tonight, because she had a big girl moment at school," Cam said.

"Yes, this boy, Jagger, because that's a name now, teased her and she told him off in front of everybody!" Mitchell explained, which caused Haley to lightly pat Lilly's shoulder.

"And we're so proud of you because you used your words!" Cam added.

Actually, she used her Dad's words cause they wrote her what to say.

"So, what's with this whole going out early thing?" Haley asked.

"Well, it's been forever since we had a date night out, so we made a list of the six things we love to do, but never get to do," Cam explained.

"Ugh, pathetic," Haley scoffed, looking at her phone.

"Hey, we get to say that, not you," said Mitchell.

"Oh, no, it's not you, it's Dylan," said Haley. "He texts me every Valentine's Day, begging to hook up."

"Oh, that IS sad," Cam agreed.

"I know, it almost never works," Haley said.

The door opened and a pretty blonde woman walked in,  
"Alright ya old bags! Put your teeth in, you're takin' me out!"

"Sal, what are you doing here?" Cam and Mitch smiled at her.

"It's Valentine's Day, my new German boyfriend, Werner, is outta town, and I don't like to drink alone," Sal responded, then she and boys laughed. "The first part's true."

Sal was a close friend of Mitchell and Cameron's from their wild party days. But eventually, the two guys grew out of that phase and moved forward with their lives, much to Sal's dismay. However, Sal recently became a single Mom and was trying (Albeit struggling) to clean up her act.

"Well, we actually have plans," Mitch tried to tell her.

"Well, now you have better plans!" said Sal just as an old woman and her son walked in. "Fausta here can babysit Sammy and...General Sour over here." She gestured to Lilly on that last part. "Sammy, say hello to your guncles like I taught ya."

"Enchante," Sammy said, making Sal squeal quietly.

"What am I looking at here?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm raising him gay," Sal replied. "Tell Uncle Mitchell what you think about those pants..."

"Tragic," Sammy stated.

Sal squealed, again, while Mitchell tightened his lips in annoyance.

Fausta took Sammy over to the couch and sat down.

"So come on, let's go," Sal snapped her fingers.

"Uh..." Mitchell tried to say something, then sighed.

"Hey, if she's watching the kids, I don't wanna be a fourth wheel, so I'll just come and join you three," Haley offered.

Fausta took Sammy over to the couch and sat down.

Suddenly, she heard her phone buzz, causing her to pick it up, thinking it was Dylan...but it was actually Kevin.

'_**Hey, it's been a while. What are you doing?**_'

'_**My uncle's friend, Sal, stopped by along with a nanny,**_' She texted back. 'So, I'm gonna go out with them while the nanny babysits Lilly and Sal's son, Sammy.'

'**_Oh, I see,_**' Kevin replied. '**_I was hoping we'd get to do something together, but that's fine._**'

'_**I'll see you later, I promise,**_' She texted back, with a kissy face emoji.

Cam and Mitch went to the side to talk in private.

"So, what about our plans?" Cam asked.

"Look, we know Sal; she's not gonna leave until we agree to this," Mitch reminded him. "Look, we'll just get the two of them drinking, they won't even notice when we slip away and get back to our list."

"That's a good plan," Cameron smiled. "You know what, I didn't want to do number 1, anyway. It makes me feel dirty and ashamed."

"Okay, well bye-bye Cheesecake Factory, wow," Mitchell stated, pulling out the list.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haley, Mitchell, Cameron and Sal were now at a hotel restaurant. Sal and Haley had already had several drinks, as well.

And for the past few minutes, Sal had been going on and on about her boyfriend,  
"Werner is great, you know? He's a rich musician, tours a lot, no strings."

"Well..." Mitchell patted Cameron's shoulder, they fake yawned and started to stand up. "We should uh-"

"You're not going anywhere, carrot-bottom," Sal told him, making them sit back down.

Haley looked behind her uncles, "Oh my God, is that Kevin? Why is he with another woman?!"

Indeed, there was Kevin hugging a girl that was few years younger than him. She was pretty and they each looked extremely happy to see each other.

"That sounds cheaty," said Sal.

"That's Haley's new boyfriend, he's a YouTuber," said Mitchell.

"Sorry Hale," Sal said.

"We need to leave," Haley started to get up.

"No, you gotta go confront him," Mitchell told her.

"I-I'm upset, I've had a few drinks," she objected.

"Okay," Mitchell replied. "So what's it like touring the world with other Canadian acrobats?"

"What?" Haley questioned, confused.

"We just assumed you were a member of Cirque du Soleil," Cameron said.

"Because you're bending over backwards to avoid standing up for yourself," Mitchell continued.

"And setting a good example for other women," Cameron finished, although Mitch said "Women" in perfect sync with him.

"You both were thinking that?" Haley asked.

"Mhm," Mitch and Cam hummed together.

"...Fine," Haley said as she stood up and went to the bar.

"Finally!" Sal exclaimed. "I was beginning to think she was weaker than Mitchell's jawline!"

Mitchell glared at her at that remark.

"Everyone knows why you grew that thing," Sal elaborated, referring to his beard.

"Okay, THIS coming from the woman who won't admit that she's upset because her boyfriend abandoned her on Valentine's Day," Mitchell remarked, sashaying his shoulders to imitate her.

Sal only stared at him, unamused.

"Oh, and didn't you just get back from learning how to plant corn with the Indians?" asked Cameron. "Because you to look to us like an early settler." He and Mitchell said this in complete sync with each other, yet again.

Sal didn't respond.

"We're saying you settle," They elaborated.

"You practice this at home, don't you?" Sal asked rhetorically.

"We do not," Cam and Mitch replied, not really disproving her point.

At the bar, the girl with Kevin was laughing at something he just said, then Haley went up to them.

"I thought you were busy with something?" She barked.

"Whoa, are you Haley?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, that's right!" Haley snapped. "His girlfriend who thought he was busy with something, but that was apparently code for; 'I'm going on a date with girl who's clearly younger than me'! We're DONE! Happy Valentine's Day!"

She grabbed the martini out of the girl's hand and splashed it in Kevin's face!

"AH!" He exclaimed in surprise, before running towards the restroom.

"Kevin!" The girl ran after him, while Haley went back to Sal, Mitch and Cam.

"Oh, that was crazy!" Haley said. "And awful! And now I don't know what to do, I'm just gonna go home!"

"What?!" Sal questioned. "No, I like you now! Werner has a yacht, with a full bar, let's go! I'm not letting you go home in this mood."

She stood up, taking one last drink.

"Okay, well you know, that sounds kinda like a 'girl-thing'," Cameron said.

Haley's phone started ringing.

"Oh, if that's Kevin calling to make excuses, don't answer," Mitchell told her.

"It's just pathetic Dylan, begging to hook up again," She said. "I'll handle this. (She answered) Hey boo-boo~!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_At the Restrooms_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kevin, are you okay?" The girl asked as he came outside.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Kevin as he wiped his face. "But...I don't understand it. What's going on with her?"

"She might've thought we were on a date," The girl theorized.

"What?!" He questioned. "That's crazy, you're my sister!"

"Does she know that?"

"Oh...!" Kevin smacked himself, then walked off. He saw Mitch and Cam, so he went over to them, "Guys, where's Haley?"

"She's on a boat, in the Marina, putting you in her rear view mirror," Mitchell replied. "Boats have those, don't they?"

"I think so," Cam whispered back.

"Guys, that was NOT a date!" Kevin exclaimed. "This is my younger sister, Kelsey. She's visiting from college."

"Hi," Kelsey waved awkwardly.

"Ohhh..." Cam and Mitch felt sheepish, now that they noticed the family resemblance.

"Now, she's not answering my calls and I wanted to do something special with her later," Kevin said, looking frantic.

"Calm down, big bro," Kelsey rubbed his shoulders, then glared at the gay couple. "If you two are somehow responsible for this; FIX IT!"

Then they walked away.

"Do you think our advice-?" Cameron began to ask.

"Sucked? Yes," Mitchell agreed. "We need to get to that boat before Haley hooks up with Dylan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haley was sitting outside on the boat...drinking a whole bottle of champagne. At that moment, Cameron and Mitchell appeared, looking out of breath.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Haley. "Need a sailor to cross off number 4 on that Valentine's Day list of yours? Was that mean? I've been around Sal; I've lost my filter."

"You know what; we all make mistakes," Cameron said.

"Which is a funny thing to remember, when we tell you about a very funny misunderstanding," Mitchell continued, then Sal came out, carrying a tray.

"Cameron, Mitchell, what a pleasant surprise," said Sal.

"Sal? You okay?" Mitchell asked. "You seem not yourself."

"Yeah, I feel like you used to blink," said Cameron, while Haley went inside the cabin.

"I took your advice, called Werner," said Sal. "Said I wasn't going to settle."

"How did that-? Mitchell began to ask, then she dropped the tray, breaking the wine bottles on it and making the two men jump. "How-how did that go?"

"He was thinking that we might be something special, and then I gave him the ultimatum, and he said "Maybe...we're not meant to be"," Sal said, sounding possessed, then she walked back inside the cabin.

"She's not usually like this," said Cameron.

"Sal, what are you doing?" asked Mitchell as Sal came back with a blown-up portrait of Werner.

"Straightening up," she said. "You know, a place for everything. Everything in its place." She then tossed the portrait overboard, and that's when Haley came out with an old oil lantern (not lit).

"Hey, what about this?" she asked.

"This was actually salvaged from the Bismarck," Sal told the men.

Just as they were getting impressed, she kicked it overboard, making Haley laugh.

"Why are you helping?!" Cameron questioned her.

"Feels good, men suck," Haley replied, smiling.

"No-no-no, not all men, okay," Mitchell said. "We just talked to Kevin, and apparently...that wasn't a date."

"That girl wass his younger sister Kelsey, visiting from college," Cameron continued.

"WHAT?!" Haley exclaimed, throwing down her bottle, breaking it!

"Okay, why did you break that?" Cam questioned.

"Because now I'm mad at YOU!" Haley screamed. "You made me break up with him! Oh my God, now I have to call Kevin...***gasp*** AND Dylan!"

Then she ran off.

And as for Sal...well, she was busy trying to set the boat on fire by spilling Vodka on the deck and Cameron and Mitchell were blowing out the matches.

Haley called Kevin immediately.

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up...!" Haley whispered.

"**Hello?**" Kevin's voice asked.

"Oh, god, Kevin!" Haley exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I'm such a dumbass! Stupid, stupid, drunk dumbass!"

"**Haley!**" Kevin shouted. "**It's okay!**"

"...You're not mad at me?" asked Haley.

"**Of course I'm not mad,**" Kevin replied. "**I honestly don't blame you. I mean...if it was me, I'd probably do the same thing. You're not really the first person to react that way.**"

"...I'm really sorry," Haley said.

"**It's okay,**" Kevin said. "**Hey...I still have that...special something planned, if you're still interested.**"

"Absolutely," she replied.

"**Great,**" Kevin said. "**I'll come and pick you up soon, babe.**"

"Okay, bye," She hung up, then squared things over with Dylan.

Fifteen minutes later, Kevin showed up in his Lamborghini.

After a quick stop by the house, they changed into something fancy.

Kevin changed into a black dress shirt and pants, and a gray suit jacket.

Haley changed into a black, sleeveless Maxi dress with a floral design. It was low cut in a "V" shape, and the skirt went all the way to the ground.

She also wore a gold necklace with a black marble stoned crystal on the pendant.

"Wow," Kevin nearly gasped. "Somebody call a cop, cause it's gotta be crime to look THAT beautiful."

"Stop it!" Haley laughed. "You're too much, you know that?"

"I don't know any other way to be," Kevin grinned. "So...shall we go?"

~Scene Change~

They went to a very fancy restaurant; Haley was almost surprised Kevin could afford it.

Kevin ordered a steak, medium rare and a salad. Haley had a chicken salad and some crab cakes.

"So...what the hell was that all about today?" asked Kevin.

"Ugh...Uncle Cam and Mitch meant well," Haley began, "But...sometimes, things tend to backfire on them. They were trying to help 'empower women', you know?"

"Ah," Kevin nodded. "Well...their hearts were in the right place."

"Yeah, I know," Haley replied. "So...that was your sister I saw today, huh?"

"Yeah, she's in town, visiting from college," Kevin said.

"Where does she go?" Haley asked.

"Harvard," Kevin answered. "She's actually in her senior year."

"What's she majoring in?" asked Haley.

"Psychiatry and counseling," Kevin replied.

"Oh, that's cool!" Haley said. "So she's gonna be a therapist!"

"Yep," Kevin said. "And I think everyone in your family needs one."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Haley said.

"...Hey, can I ask you something, really quick?" asked Kevin.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"How come you've been avoiding me, lately?" asked Kevin.

Haley sighed, and tried to find the right words to say.

Kevin just sat there, patiently waiting for an answer.

"...Look, it's not you; it's me..." she said. "I'm...just...we're not breaking up or anything! It's just...I..."

Kevin reached over and held her hand, "It's okay. Probably something emotional; just take your time with it."

"Thank you," Haley smiled.

"Which reminds me," Kevin reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small, white, rectangular box.

"You got me a present?" Haley groaned. "Now I feel bad."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "But I do expect something for my birthday."

"Deal," Haley took the box and opened it. Inside was a solid 14k gold, heart shaped locket almost the size of a quarter. In the middle was an eight-pointed star with a diamond in the center. On the back was an engraving, "Kevin+Haley".

"...Oh, my god...!" Haley whispered in disbelief. "It's...it's beautiful...!"

"I almost chose some pictures, but I thought I'd let you do that," Kevin said.

Haley felt herself tearing up, but tried to hold it back.

"Haley?" Kevin asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Haley wiped her eyes a bit. "No dessert for me, though."

"That's fine," Kevin said. "Waiter?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were now back in the car, pulling up to Claire and Phil's house. Haley had asked Kevin to take her there cause she needed to talk to her Mom about something important.

"Thank you for the wonderful night," Haley said.

"Anytime," Kevin smiled, then he kissed her. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Haley got out and went to the front door. She waved as he drove away, "...Hopefully..."

She unlocked the door and went inside, "Mom? Dad? It's me, look I really need to talk to someone."

No response, so she headed for the kitchen and family room.

"Hello?" she called. "Mom? Dad?"

Still no response.

"Dammit!"

So, she went over to the family couch and decided to watch a movie. Since it was Valentine's Day, she chose "The Notebook"; starring Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling.

She seemed pretty into it so far.

She laughed at the funny parts, but cried at the heart-wrenching and heartwarming scenes.

By the time the movie ended, she was barely holding it together. Then, she played some romantic songs on her phone. First, "I See the Light" from Tangled, then "Locked Away" by Sam Tsui and Kirsten Collins.

That finally broke the dam and Haley broke down crying hysterically, sobbing uncontrollably.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil and Claire returned home, after she pulled a big Valentine's Day surprise on him, making it the best night ever.

"Honey, you gave me a VD I will carry with me, always," He said.

"That'd be Saint Valentine's Day," she replied.

"You know, I never-...wait, do you hear that?" Phil heard music coming from the family room.

"Yeah, it's coming from the family room," Clare said as she and Phil went to go and investigate.

They got closer, recognizing the song, then they heard someone crying.

Now they were worried, so they hurried in, finding Haley on the couch, wearing a dress and crying hysterically.

"Haley?!" Claire rushed over. "Sweetie, what's wrong?!"

As soon as she sat beside her daughter, she hugged her mother tightly, still sobbing.

"Haley, what's gotten into you?" asked Phil before he looked at her phone. "Why are you sitting in here, listening to these songs?"

"Haley, say something!" Clare said, and she could hear Haley trying to say something, but her voice was muffled. "What did you say?!"

"How do you know when you're falling in love?" she repeated in a sobbing voice.

"W...what?" Clare asked.

"Haley, what are you talking about?" Phil asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with Kevin...!" Haley answered with a sniffle.

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" asked Clare.

"I guess, but I'm scared," Haley cried. "The first guy I loved was Andy, but this...I've never felt like this before. I feel like my heart's gonna explode!"

Claire signaled to Phil that she'll handle this. He nodded in response and headed upstairs.

"Mom, what do I do?" asked Haley. "I...I'm so scared...!"

"Well, how does Kevin make you feel?" Claire asked back.

"He makes me happy..." Haley said. "My...God...he makes my heart pound every time I'm with him."

"It sounds like you do love him," Claire told her.

"...I do...but I don't know how to tell him," said Haley.

"Well...just come out and say it," Clare said.

"How?" Haley practically begged.

"Well, how much do you love him?" Claire asked her.

"...I...I can't really describe it in words," Haley replied.

"With all your heart?" Claire asked.

"...Yeah," Haley nodded. "I think so...I'm positive."

Claire nodded, then lifted her up by her wrist, "Come on, let's get you back to him."

"Wait...can you help me put this on?" Haley held up the locket Kevin had given her.

Claire chuckled before she clasped the locket around her daughter's neck. "There you go."

"I'm never taking this off," Haley smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claire and Phil quickly drove Haley back to Kevin and his roommates' house.

"You think they're still awake?" asked Phil.

"Most of them stay up late," Haley said.

"Good luck, honey," Claire said.

"Thanks," Haley got out of the car and unlocked the front door.

Rachel was in the kitchen, getting a late-night snack when she heard the door open,  
"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Haley? Kevin told us you'd be back tomorrow," Rachel said, a bit confused.

"...Is Kevin awake?" asked Haley. "I need to talk to him."

"...Have you been crying?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah..." she wiped her eyes a bit.

"Did you just realize you love him?" Rachel asked.

"How did you know?" Haley asked.

"Girl, I've been around," Rachel said. "Trust me, I know the feeling." She then opened her arms, causing Haley to walk up and hug her. "I'm so happy for you. I know you're probably confused, but trust me...this is all gonna be worth it."

"Thanks Rachel," Haley smiled at her friend.

"And I'm glad it's not Dylan," Rachel added. "No offence, but he was pretty stupid, even though he was sweet."

Haley didn't respond.

"Kevin should still be awake, but he's in his room," Rachel told her. "Go."

Haley nodded before she went to Kevin's room. She saw that his door was slightly ajar.

And the light was still on.

She took a deep breath before she went and gently opened the door...and she saw him, sitting on the bed.

"Hey," he greeted as he noticed her. "I thought you said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

She went over to him, made him stand up and kissed him with every ounce of love she felt for him.

Kevin's eyes went wide as he felt Haley practically crush his mouth with hers...but then, slowly, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her. She moaned as she ran her hands up and down his back, and he responded by tightening his hold on her.

She showed him how to do undo her dress and quickly got it off. Thankfully, he didn't damage it.

The next thing he knew...she had him pinned against the bed, slowly taking off her underwear.

She also took off her black stone necklace, but left the locket on.

Following her lead, Kevin slipped off his boxers; which was the only thing he wore to sleep.

He rubbed his hard member against Haley's womanhood, causing her to moan more.

"Don't...tease me...!" she whispered against his lips.

"As you wish," he replied, then penetrated her.

"Ahh...!" Haley cried out as she felt Kevin's manhood enter her, then he began to thrust in and out...and she was riding him like he was a wild bronco.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh, god! Oh, god, Kevin! Ah! Ahh!" she cried with each thrust.

He reached up to fondle her bouncing breasts as he continued thrusting.

"You like that, don't you?" Kevin asked, and Haley nodded her head.

He sat up and kissed her, making her moan in his mouth.

In between kisses, Haley managed to breath out, "I love you."

Though shocked at first, Kevin was elated. He'd planned to tell her the same thing at dinner, but since she was having an emotional crisis, he decided to wait. But apparently he didn't have to wait that long.

"I love you too, Haley Dunphy," He said back, kissing her again as he kept thrusting.

Haley felt her heart swell with a familiar feeling, but stronger than she's ever felt before.

'Is this what true love feels like?' she thought as she cried happy tears.

"I love you so much," she cried as he turned them over so he was on top.

He increased his pace to medium-hard.

Haley let out heady pants and moans as she dragged her nails down Kevin's back.

"Oh baby, yes!" she cried.

She pulled him down to kiss him again, not getting enough of him and held him close.

He grabbed handfuls of her hair as he kept moving, his pace beginning to get a little faster.

"Oh my God, I'M CUMMING!" She screamed.

He pulled out as she squirted all over him! He didn't complain about it though, and held her as she convulsed!

"...Ahh..." Haley sighed as she lied back, panting breathlessly. "Oh, god...yes...!"

Kevin put his cock back in her pussy and started thrusting again.

"AAAHH!" she cried. "Oh, god, Kevin!"

She wrapped her legs around his back, urging him to go deeper.

He did, going very fast and hard,  
"God Haley, I love you so fucking much!"

"I love you, so fucking much!" She cried back as they held each other close, making love.

Downstairs, Rachel smirked as she listened to the passionate sounds of their sweet love-making.

"That's my Haley," she whispered before she took a sip of her Margherita.

Back upstairs; Kevin pounded Haley a few more times before thrusting all the way inside of her as he climaxed!

He grunted loudly and she moaned at the same volume!

Once they came down from their high and started panting, Haley's eyes widened.

"Wait, did you cum inside me?!" she exclaimed.

"Shit!" he cursed.

They separated, looking a little panicked, till Haley started laughing.

"Gotcha, I'm on the pill," she laughed.

"You cheeky little...!" Kevin smirked.

In response to that, she smacked her cute little butt.

He chuckled and kissed her. She grabbed his hand and placed it between her breasts, right above her heart.

"You have my heart, Kevin Turner," she told him in a loving tone.

"And you have mine, Haley Dunphy," Kevin said as he put her hand on his heart.

They kissed one last time before falling asleep, snuggled together.

At last...the two had admitted their love.

* * *

**Yep, it's happened! X) In case anyone can't tell from my other stories; I'm a hopeless romantic, and I'm not ashamed to admit it!  
Even though my personal love-life sucks, because it's non-existent. X(**

**Haley's dress was the same one she wore at the end of Season 5, to Mitch and Cam's wedding.**

**Read and review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7: More of Everyday Life

**We'll see some more YouTube activities in this chapter!**

**I don't own Modern Family. All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: More of Everyday Life**

The next morning; Kevin woke up first, finding Haley laying on top of him.

He chuckled before he gently kissed her forehead.

He gently caressed her sides, and her pretty face as she slept.

As much as he wanted to lay here in bed with her, he had a pressing need to attend to, so slowly, he got up while gently lying her down against the bed, then he pulled on a pair of boxers, and headed to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Ten Minute Later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while, Haley woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon.  
"Kev?"

Cooper was the only one in the room with her.

She smiled as she gently reached down and pet the German Shepherd, who panted happily.

She then grabbed her purple bathrobe, tied it on and headed downstairs.

Once she was downstairs, she saw Kevin putting some pancakes and bacon on a plate.

"Hey~!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, beautiful," Kevin grinned as he put the plate down on the table, as well as a cup of coffee. "Hope you're hungry."

She kissed him and sat down, "This is kinda weird; I usually shower before breakfast."

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd surprise you," said Kevin.

"Well, color me surprised," she said. She soon sat down to eat. "Mmm...this is so good."

"Compliments of the house," Kevin quipped.

"Is everybody else asleep?" Haley asked.

"I think so," he answered.

"After I eat, wanna join me in the shower?" Haley asked.

"Well, that sounds lovely," Kevin replied.

She smiled flirtatiously at him.

After a while, the couple was standing in the shower...and Haley panted as she was pinned up against the shower door while Kevin penetrated her pussy.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" she cried as he thrust.

"Ugh...damn, you're tight...!" Kevin cursed.

"You fuck me so good!" She cried again.

Then, Kevin kissed her on her neck, causing her to moan pleasantly as he trailed the kisses down to her luscious cans.

"Ah yes, suck my nips!" she moaned.

And he did just that, flicking his tongue against her left nipple while tweaking the right one.

"I know...they're not as...big as my sister's...!" Haley panted as he teased and fucked her.

"Who gives a damn?" Kevin asked.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Give it to me, deeper!"

"You got it," Kevin grinned before he thrust deeper!

But they were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey rabbits, could you give it a rest for a while?" Fred's voice called.

Kevin and Haley both groaned in disappointment.

"Sorry," he called back.

"Glad you're getting lucky, Kev," Sean began, "But maybe get lucky when people are AWAKE."

Haley blushed heavily at that.

"Guess we should finish 'actually showering'," Kevin said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Haley agreed before she whispered in his ear, "But later...I'll have you all to myself..."

He bit her ear in response, making her shiver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was downstairs eating breakfast, when Haley got a text.

It was her Mom reminding her about their cooking class.

"Ugh..." she scoffed.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"My Mom and I are going to this cooking class, hosted by this famous chef-" Haley started.

"Charles Dumont?!" Danny interrupted. "I'm going to the same class!"

Another thing Danny did for a living besides YouTube was cook. Out of everyone in the house, he was the best at cooking. He learned from his Dad, and had his gift. He also learned a lot from Sanji from One Piece.

"So, what's the problem?" Mindy asked.

"The problem is Mom," Haley explained. "She's obsessed with his show and she does not follow his instructions. One time he said "A pinch of sugar", but she was occupied with something else and thought he said salt."

"Oh, I get it," said Danny. "She's starstruck, am I right?"

"Yeah," Haley said. "And we can't tell her how bad her food really is, because it would destroy her. Then, when I found out Chef Dumont was coming to town, I signed us up for his class so he could do it."

"You and your family live dangerously," Kevin commented.

"Before you go, wanna choose some pics for your locket?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, right!" Haley exclaimed before she went to look.

She and Rachel went to another room and skimmed through some recent photos of her and Kevin.

"How 'bout these two?" Rachel picked one from their first date at the mall, and a picture of them kissing at the restaurant they went to yesterday and asked a professional photographer to take a photo of them.

"Aww, that's cute!" Haley said. "But...I kinda don't want to cut out our faces. It's just so perfect!"

"We can make small copies of them," Rachel assured her. "That way, we can keep the originals, and the smaller versions will look just as perfect in your golden heart!"

Haley giggled, excited to get started.

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel and Haley had copied the pictures and put them in the locket.

Haley smiled at the result, tearing up a bit and kissed it.

"It's perfect," said Haley. "Thanks, Rachel."

"You know I got your back, girl," Rachel replied before she hugged her.

With that, Haley and Danny left the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haley, Claire and Danny were now in a kitchen, standing before Charles Dumont.

"Thank you all for coming," He greeted.

Danny glanced over at Haley and Claire, then back at Charles.

"Tell me," said Charles. "Who wants to go to Paris, right now?"

"Moi!" Claire exclaimed while raising her hand.

"Oh, no, we're not getting on a plane," said Charles. "We'll be transported there by these humble ingredients."

"How great is he?" Claire asked Haley.

"So great," she replied. "Listen to everything he says."

"Look to your left," Charles said, and everyone did. "Look to your right. (Everyone did) Before this class is through; all of you will know how to make Herb Roasted Chicken."

"Oh!" Claire cheered quietly. "I know this recipe; I could make this chicken in my sleep!"

"How about we try it awake?" Haley told her.

Danny snickered, but tried to pay attention.

"Let's start with the most important ingredient; thyme," Charles said. "That's right, it's time to chop thyme."

"He's just like he is on TV," Claire said, nudging Haley.

"Yeah," she replied as she and everyone else began chopping.

'Oh, jeez, I can see what Haley means, now,' thought Danny as he started chopping, too.

"Thyme and chicken play together very well, unlike dogs and chickens," Charles said as he began to walk around. "Tragic story; my rescue Whippet and I lived near an urban farm and...(He walked by Claire and stopped) Oh my, do you mind if I use this as an example?"

Claire looked up in awe at being picked, "Oh, evac pleasure."

Haley and Danny both rolled their eyes.

"See how she's chopped it, stems and all?" He asked, holding up one of the thymes she'd chopped. "That's wrong. (Claire looked semi-shocked) Sloppiness like this can ruin a dish."

"Oh, I had no idea," Claire somewhat apologized. "I suppose when it comes to herbs though, you're something of a sage."

"That's clever," Charles said.

"Thank you."

"You can't eat clever."

Claire turned downtrodden.

'Okay that line was bad, but that put-down was uncalled for,' Danny thought.

Haley thought the same thing, but also tried to hide her smile at her mother being told that the way she'd chopped the thymes was wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Some Time Later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was just about finishing up., and Charles was taste-testing one of Haley's side dishes.

"I might have to change the name of this side-dish to, "Potatoes O'Greaten"," he said.

"I'm not hearing a difference," Haley said. Claire and Danny nudged her in praise.

That's when Charles came to Claire's side dish.

"Oh, this is...unique," he said.

Her chicken was so tough, his fork couldn't pierce it.

"Yes, thank you very much," Claire said, thinking he was complimenting her. "You know how on your show you were always taking chances and trusting your instincts; well that is what I did."

"Well that's because...I have good instincts," Charles said. "What is something you do well?"

"Cook?" Claire asked.

"No," Charles replied.

"If I may, Chef Dumont," Danny cut in. "Mrs. Dunphy, you didn't follow the recipe; Haley and I did."

"He's right, Mom," said Haley. "You weren't following what he was saying. All you did was just watch him."

"Exactly," Charles agreed. "Unless you have good instincts for gourmet cooking, follow instructions. Gourmet cooking is tough, though not as tough as that chicken."

Claire was flabbergasted, "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"It's times like this I had a refund policy..." Charles muttered as he walked past her.

"Wait a second," Claire turned to him. "I have been making this food for my family for months now. I make a big meal every Sunday; I'm a working Mom. It's my one chance a week to give my family something to make up for the time I haven't spent with them. Are you telling me that I have been giving my family garbage?"

"Your words, not his," Danny replied. "Or mine."

"Haley honey, have I been serving you garbage?" Claire asked her daughter.

Haley's eyes widened at being put on the spot, "Uh..."

Danny gave her a look that said, "Be honest, but not cut-throat."

"Your cooking is not garbage," Haley said. "You've cooked for us our whole lives and it's been great. But, not so much with the gourmet meals."

Claire gaped at Haley, who gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Mom," she said.

"Now don't let that shirk your confidence," Danny added. "Just...FOLLOW. THE. INSTRUCTIONS."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now back at the Fun House; Kevin was trying to get Cooper to stop barking loudly.

"Cooper, easy!" He told him.

Cooper was barking at Fred's bedroom door.

"Cooper! Sit!" Kevin shouted, but Cooper kept barking, causing Kevin to groan.

"Coop, here baby!" Haley clapped her hands to call him over, and it worked.

"No way..." Kevin gasped.

Fred came in the front door, and Kevin was already on him, "Fred Logan Anderson, Cooper was just barking like a mad-dog at your bedroom door for the past thirty minutes! What did you do?!"

"I uh..." Fred stammered. "A couple nights ago; Mindy, Carlos, Sean and I played the Midnight Game."

"WHAT?!" Kevin and Danny both exclaimed.

"Carlos dared me!" Fred cried.

"Guys, we've done some paranormal games, but that's the ONE game we said we wouldn't do!" Kevin reminded him.

"Oh, come on, man!" Fred complained.

Andre came in from one of the living rooms, "Yo, we doin' this or what?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Kevin said.

"What?" Haley questioned.

"We said that later we were gonna make a YouTube video of us playing "Never Have I Ever"," Danny explained. "Although, technically it's our second video where we play it."

"Can I play?" Haley asked. "I love that game!"

"Why not, the rest of the girls are participating," Fred said.

"Yay!" Haley cheered.

Everyone headed into the living room where the camera was set up and sat either on the long couch or on the carpeted floor.

Sean was the host, so he did the introduction once the camera was set to record,  
"Hey everybody! Today we are back with all the roommates! (Everyone waved or did some kind of thing while sitting) So, about a year ago, we did a "Never Have I Ever" video with the roommates, except for the girls. So this is part two, cause you guys hit the likes!"

"But last time, Rach, Mindy and I lived here," Savannah mentioned. "So, Haley's the newcomer."

"That's right!" Danny agreed.

"You all know Kevin's girlfriend, Haley!" Sean introduced, and she waved, smiling brightly.

"So, we all know the rules of 'Never Have I Ever'," Kevin spoke up.

"For those who don't..." Danny began. "You hold up five fingers, we take turns and say something we've never done before. Anyone who has done that, puts a finger down."

"And it's not considered a good thing if you still have any fingers up!" Andre said. "It means you have the most boring life!"

"Last time, Fred was the winner," Sean pointed to said winner. "So, gotta go bigger this time!"

"Does that mean we can say dirty things?" Haley asked in excitement.

"Absolutely!" Sean replied.

"Then let's get it started," Savannah said.

"All right, here we go!" Sean exclaimed. "Everyone ready?"

They decided to go left to right from the camera's view, so the order would go; Andre, Danny, Savannah (Who was sitting between Danny's legs), Sean, Rachel, Carlos (Who was sitting at the top of the couch), Kevin, Haley (Who was sitting between Kevin's legs), Mindy, and finally Fred.

"Never have I ever...broken curfew and got caught sneaking in?" Andre said.

Everyone "OH'D" at that, then Haley, Kevin, Rachel, Carlos, and Danny put a finger down.

"Okay, never have I dived off a cliff into a lake," Danny said.

Carlos, Andre and Mindy put a finger down.

"Jeez!" Everyone cheered.

"I did it naked," Mindy added.

"OOOOOHHH~!" The rest of the girls sang.

After getting over that, Savannah said, "Never have I ever...masturbated more than three times in one day."

Carlos, Danny, Savannah, and Rachel each put a finger down.

Everyone laughed at that.

Sean said, "Never have I ever...walked in on a family member."

"Doing what?" Fred asked.

"Doing anything sexual," Sean elaborated.

Haley was the only one to put her finger down, making cute whining sounds, but she looked horrified.

"AAAAWWWWWW!" Everyone exclaimed in sympathy.

"How?!" Kevin asked.

"It was 2011 on my parents anniversary," Haley said. "Alex, Luke and I were gonna surprise them with breakfast in bed. We opened the door, saw them, NOT EVERYTHING THOUGH! I dropped the tray of food and we ran out screaming!"

"Would it have killed them to lock the door?!" Andre exclaimed.

"That's what I said!" Haley cried.

"This game is so fun, but unfortunately informative," Carlos said.

"Never have I ever dated more than 4 guys," Rachel said.

"Wait, would it be girls for us guys?" Fred questioned.

"Sure," Rachel responded.

"Was that targeted at me?" Haley questioned as she put a finger down, along with Savannah, Kevin, Carlos, Fred and Mindy.

"Well, that almost doesn't surprise me," said Sean.

"This might be out there, but...never have I ever had a relative have a crush on me," Carlos said.

Again, only Haley put a finger down.

"What, who?!" Kevin questioned.

"Manny," she said.

"I knew it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"...Okay, that's something new," said Kevin.

They kept going until only two players were left; Andre and Danny, who both had one finger up.

And even the players who were out still got to say things, and it was Haley's turn,  
"Never have I ever been to Disney Land AND Disney World."

Andre put his finger down.

Everyone cheered at that!

"So, which one have you been to?" Kevin asked her.

"Disney Land," Haley responded.

"I've been to both," Kevin said

"Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed this video," Sean said to the camera. "If you guys want to see us do more games like this, hit 50,000 likes. Don't forget to subscribe to all these guys, their channels will be linked in the description below, and we'll see you next time!"

With that, they ended the video.

"That was a fun one," Haley said.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed.

"You've never had a three way?" Rachel questioned Haley.

"Never," Haley said.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"I'm more than a little scared about having a dick in my pussy and butt at the same time," Haley responded.

Someone came in through the front door, and a voice echoed in greeting,  
"YO-YO!"

Fred's face lit up, "JACE!" And he ran out.

"Who?" Haley asked.

"Jason, Fred's little brother," Sean answered.

"Fred has a brother?" Haley asked.

She poked her head out to see him. He looked similar to Fred.

"What a cutie," she said.

"I know, right?" Rachel agreed.

"So, what's up man?" Kevin asked Jason.

"Well, I need advice about a girl," he said.

"Oh, really?" Fred smirked at his brother. "Who is she?"

"I see her at Caltech," Jason said. "She's super smart and super pretty. The problem is she's wound so tight! Practically all she does is study and she doesn't enjoy life."

"Jesus, that sounds like my sister," Haley groaned, then showed Jason a picture of Alex on her phone.

"THAT'S THE GIRL!" Jason exclaimed. "She's your sister?! Wait, who are you?!"

"This is Haley," said Kevin as he put his arm around Haley's shoulder. "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh right, Fred told me about you," Jason slapped his forehead.

"So, you have a crush on my sister?" Haley asked. "Awesome!"

"Uh...thanks, I guess," Jason said. "Trouble is...I don't know how to approach her. No, scratch that; I do know how to approach her. But she's doing something weird..."

"Weird how?" Haley asked, concerned for her sister.

"You'll have to see for yourself," Jason said.

So, Kevin, Haley and Jason drove over to Caltech, to Alex's class.

As soon as they got there...well, they couldn't believe their eyes.

At the front of the class was the professor. His accent indicated he was British, and he had blonde hair.

He was giving some kind of scientific lecture.

What bothered Haley though was the look on Alex's face; admiration bordering on infatuation.

"...See what I mean?" Jason asked.

They walked out of the class.

"I knew she would probably admire one of her college teachers, but..." Haley started. "That is messed up! She has that crazy obsessed look of a stalker."

"Plus, that man is twice her age, maybe more," Kevin added.

"What am I gonna do?" asked Jason.

"I'll talk to her after she gets out of class," Haley said, before she texted her sister.

"What are you doing?" asked Jason.

"Just watch, she's good at this," said Kevin.

He led Jason away so Haley could wait for her sister, while they sat nearby.

30 minutes later, Alex walked over to the bench Haley was sitting at. And she was NOT happy.

"Who texts someone in the middle of class?!" she barked.

"People do," Haley replied.

Alex scoffed and sat next to her, "My phone dinged, and he scolded me! I don't think you realize how humiliating that was for me! There are parts of me that will never un-cringe."

"Oh, MY GOD, so I interrupted some boring story?" asked Haley.

"Dr. Arvin Fennerman is a TWO-TIME vanderkolff grant winner!" Alex ranted. "One for geometry and one for philosophy. You can't put him into a box-!"

"STOP!" Haley shut her up. "I don't think YOU realize how crazy you sound!"

Alex dropped her jaw at that,  
"I am NOT crazy!"

"It's one thing to be star-struck about one of your teachers," Haley said. "But it's a huge problem if you worship the ground he walks on so much, you wanna kiss his feet."

"EW, why would you even say that?!" Alex exclaimed.

"Because I'm trying to save you from crushing on a man twice your age!" Haley retorted.

"I...I do not have a crush on him!" Alex argued, although the way her face blushed said otherwise.

"Really?" Haley asked. "Hm...let's review. You practically stare at him with goo-goo eyes, you speak so highly of him, it's almost like he's god, and I bet you even fantasize what it's like to kiss him! What do you call that, Alex?"

"...Oh, my god, I am crushing on him...!" Alex whispered in horror.

"Yeah, this is like Ruben all over again," Haley said.

"...Oh God...!" Alex covered her face.

Speak of the former devil; Dr. Arvin Fennerman approached them.

"Hello," He said. "I noticed you and two other gentlemen in my class, earlier. Why were you there?"

"I was checking on my sister," Haley replied patting Alex's back.

"This is my older sister, Haley," Alex said.

"Yes, I can see the resemblance," Arvin said.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but we were still talking," Haley said, gesturing between her and Alex. "Are we done?"

"Surprisingly, not," Arvin replied, staring at her. "This might sound crazy, but...I'm going to marry you."

"What?!" Alex questioned.

Haley on the other, looked close to laughing, "Excuse me?"

"No, l-listen, I don't get it," Arvin chuckled. "Frankly, it boggles the mind, but I've been running dozens of probability scenarios in my head since I saw you, and they all end with us...together."

"O-kay," Haley replied. "Here's something to add; I already have a boyfriend, and he has a firm hold on my heart. Plus, I don't ever want him to let go."

"Oh, okay," Arvin looked a little flustered. "Well, that's a new probability to run through my head, but trust me; this is gonna happen, Haley Dunphy."

"Apparently, you weren't listening," Haley said. "It's probably a new thing for you; being wrong about something even though you're a genius. But as I said, I've already met the love of my life, and that's not gonna change."

"We'll see," Arvin replied.

"Whatever pal, now try to walk away cool," Haley laughed.

"I will," Arvin said before walked, in a very UNCOOL way.

"...Wow..." Alex said. "Just...just wow, okay?"

"You're welcome," Haley grinned.

"How was he attracted to YOU and NOT ME?!" Alex exclaimed.

Haley smacked her upside the head, "You're doing it again!"

Alex slapped her forehead, "What's wrong with me?"

Soon, Kevin and Jason came up.

"You know, it's a good thing you told him off," said Kevin. "I was getting ready to punch him out."

"It wouldn't do any good to punch a teacher on campus," Jason reminded him.

Alex looked up at the unfamiliar, yet strangely familiar voice, "Hey, I've seen you around."

"Yeah, name's Jason," He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Alex," Alex replied as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Do you wanna grab some coffee?" Jason asked.

"Sure, I could use some," Alex picked up her things, then she and Jason walked off.

"Aww, they look so cute...!" Haley whispered.

"Hope that works out," Kevin replied. "He can match her intelligence, and help her get out more."

"I think they're going places," Haley said, confidently.

Kevin agreed, then they went to leave campus.

* * *

**Alex might be getting into something~! ;)**

**Read and review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Scary Game

**Really sorry for taking so long to update this.**

**It was a little sad seeing the show end, and it was still going back on itself.**

**I don't own Modern Family. All OCs belong and Fang.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Scary Game**

"Hey, can you sing?" Haley asked.

"Well, I don't like to brag," Kevin rubbed the back of his neck.

"What kind of songs do you like?" Haley asked.

"Many kinds," he replied.

"Do you like romantic songs?" she asked.

"Depends on the song," Kevin said. "Why?"

She waited till they got back to the car before answering, "There's, um...something I've wanted to try with you. Do you know the song, 'Locked Away' by R-City, but there's a version performed by Sam Tsui and Kristen Collins?"

"I might have," Kevin drawled as he smirked at her.

"I was listening to it when I realized I love you," Haley confessed. "I wanted to sing it with you, if you like."

"Sure," Kevin smiled.

Haley turned on her phone and started playing the song.

Kevin, "_If I got locked away_  
_And we lost it all today_  
_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same~?_"

Haley, "_If I showed you my flaws_  
_If I couldn't be strong_  
_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same~?_"

Kevin, "_If I judge for life, would you stay by my side?_  
_Or are you gonna say goodbye?_  
_Can you tell me right now~?_"

Haley, "_If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life_  
_Tell me would it be alright?_  
_Come on show me that you down~_"

Kevin, "_Now tell me would you really ride for me~?_"  
Haley, "_Would you really ride for me~?_"  
Kevin, "_Baby tell me would you die for me~?_"  
Haley, "_Tell me would you die for me~?_"  
Kevin, "_Would you spend your whole life with me~?_"

Both, "_Would you be there to always hold me down~?_"

Haley, "_Tell me would you really cry for me~?_"  
Kevin, "_Would you really cry for me~?_"  
Haley, "_Baby don't lie to me~_"  
Kevin, "_Baby don't lie to me~_"  
Haley, "_If I didn't have anything~_"

Both, "_I wanna know would you stick around~_"

Both, "_If I got locked away_  
_And we lost it all today_  
_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_  
_If I showed you my flaws_  
_If I couldn't be strong_  
_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same~?_"

Haley, "_All I want is somebody real who don't need much_  
_A guy I know that I can trust_  
_To be here when money's low~_"

Kevin, "_If I didn't have nothing else to give but love_  
_Would that even be enough?_  
_Girl, I need to know~_"

Haley, "_Now tell me would you really ride for me~?_"  
Kevin, "_Would you really ride for me~?_"  
Haley, "_Tell me would you die for me~?_"  
Kevin, "_Tell me would you die for me~?_"  
Haley, "_Would you spend your whole life with me~?_"

Both, "_Would you be there to always hold me down~?_"

Kevin, "_Tell me would you really cry for me~?_"  
Haley, "_Would you really cry for me~?_"  
Kevin, "_Baby don't lie to me~_"  
Haley, "_Baby don't lie to me~_"  
Kevin, "_If I didn't have anything~_"

Both, "_I wanna know would you stick around~_"

Both, "_If I got locked away_  
_And we lost it all today_  
_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_  
_If I showed you my flaws_  
_If I couldn't be strong_  
_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same~?_"

Kevin, "_Tell me tell me would you want me_  
_Tell me tell me would you call me~?_"  
(Haley, "_Watch to love me~_")  
Kevin, "_If you knew I wasn't balling?_  
_Cause I need a girl who's always by my side~_"  
Haley, "_Tell me tell me do you need me?_  
_Tell me tell me do you love me?_  
_Or you're just tryna play me?_  
_Cause I need a guy to hold me down for life~_"

Kevin, "_If I got locked away_  
_And we lost it all today_  
_Tell me honestly would you still love me the same~?_"

Haley, "_If I showed you my flaws_  
_If I couldn't be strong_  
_Tell me honestly~_"  
Both, "_Would you still love me the same~?_"

Both, "_If I got locked away_  
_And we lost it all today_  
_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same~?_"  
Haley, "_If I showed you my flaws_  
_If I couldn't be strong~_"

Both, "_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same~?_"

With that, the song ended.

"...Wow...!" Haley whispered as she looked up at Kevin.

"You've got a voice like Sarah Hyland!" Kevin said.

"People always say I look like her!" Haley laughed.

**(AN: Wink-wink!)**

Then, Kevin kissed her on the lips.

She moaned, putting more passion into it.

She even rubbed her tongue against his lips, begging for entry.

Kevin opened his mouth, allowing Haley to slip her tongue inside.

Their tongues battled against each other, and they both moaned in pleasure.

Then, Haley squeaked as she felt a pair of hands grab her butt cheeks.

"You naughty boy," she smirked.

"I would love to go further, but it's more than a little risky out here," Kevin smirked back.

"Shall we go somewhere more...private then?" asked Haley.

"We shall," Kevin replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour and a half later, the couple were back at home.

They collapsed on their bed, panting and sweating, basking in the afterglow.

"...Wow...!" Haley whispered.

"Yeah...!" Kevin agreed.

Someone knocked at their door.

"It's me!" Fred called.

"What's up?" Kevin asked.

"I have a video planned for today, and I'd like you guys to join in," Fred said.

"Really?" asked Haley. "Okay!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Later that night_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fred, Mindy, Kevin, Haley, Carlos and Andre were all in Fred's room, which was as big as Kevin's.

"Why'd we wait so late before starting?" Haley asked.

Kevin sighed, "You'll see."

"What is up, guys?" Fred greeted to the camera. "Today, we got the crew back. Kevin, Carlos, Andre, Kevin's girlfriend, Haley, and of course, Mindy. And we're doing another scary game."

"Yeah, cause Fred loves to drag us into these," Kevin remarked.

"This one is called the "Hosting Game"," Fred explained to the camera. "In this one, we get to host a party. We don't have to prick our fingers, we already have other people around, and we already have our party."

"That sounds great," Haley said.

"What's the catch?" Andre asked.

"Uh...the party members are ghosts," Fred responded.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad, right?" Haley asked.

"He ain't joking," Andre said.

"We've done supernatural games before," Kevin added.

"They're very real," Carlos said.

"Why are we doing this?" Haley asked.

"Because, for the last two weeks, this room has been the most haunted," Fred explained. "And tomorrow, Danny's bringing over a priest to sage and cleanse the house. So, this would be the last night things would be so intense."

"Okay," Haley said.

Fred turned on his computer to look at the instructions, while everyone else sat on his bed.

"Hold on, why's the website called "The Most Dangerous Games"?" Mindy questioned.

"Because we're trying to have a good time," Fred replied.

"Nah, you just trying to kill us," Andre disagreed.

"So, all we need is a dark empty room," Fred explained. "A clock, because this party lasts for one hour, and we need three matches. Each match represents a ghost, wanted or unwanted, that comes to the party. Second, turn off all sources of noise and/or light, so we need to turn off our phones."

Everyone did just that.

"So, we're gonna be in pitch darkness for an hour?" Carlos asked.

"We don't have to stay in one place," Fred replied. "First, you enter the hosting room, which is here, turn on the light. So we get to leave this light on in the beginning of the game. Write on a piece of paper "You Are Invited! A Gathering Hosted By...", I'll only put my name, so you guys stay safe. It takes place from the current time, 1:07 AM, and an hour from the current time is when it ends. Place the invitation in the middle of the room, go out of the room and say "I'm Ready, Come On In". Then you go to every other room that's not open in the house and say "I'll be ready soon"."

"And then what happens?" asked Haley.

"After we light the three matches, we count to ten," Fred continued. "But from that point, we can't turn around or look behind us. So, during the whole hour that we host this party, we cannot look back."

"What happens if we look back?" Andre asked, scared of the answer.

"Then the ghosts become unwanted," Fred answered. "In other words, bad ghosts."

"Okay, so no looking back," said Haley. "I can do that."

"What do you mean "bad ghosts"?" Carlos questioned.

"You know what, let's not take the risk and find out," Kevin said. "So just, don't look behind you."

"So, we start the hosting game facing away from the hosting room," Fred continued. "So if something happens in the hosting room while we're facing away from it, we can't look until we come back to it later. We have the three matches; if the first match lights, then it's a good ghost, and you move on to the next match. On the third match; if it lights, you're fine and you can have your one hour party. If the third match doesn't light, then all the party members are bad ghosts."

"What do we do if that happens?" Mindy asked.

"Then we should definitely end the game," Fred said.

"So it's not like the Midnight Man; we don't have to do the whole time limit to finish it," Andre clarified. "That's a fucking relief."

"After we light the matches, you say "Thank you for coming", we count to ten, and we have our hour of party," Fred explained further. "At the end, we come back to the hosting room, and say "Thank you for coming. Goodbye." By that point, if nothing happened and no one looks BEHIND THEM, the game's over."

"It sounds easier than the Midnight Man," Mindy said. "We can use flashlights, right?"

"I believe so, it didn't say we couldn't," Fred said.

"Dude, this is creepy," Carlos commented.

"You think this is creepier than the Midnight Man?" Fred asked.

"Honestly, I think something worse is gonna happen than the Midnight Man," Carlos said.

"Dude, what if they bring the Midnight Man?" Andre questioned.

"That's what I'm thinking!" Kevin agreed.

"I bet the Midnight Man would love to come terrorize us," Andre elaborated. "It's from 1:13 to 2:13, right on Midnight Man's schedule. What is he, 12 to 3? Oh yeah, he's free!"

This made Haley, Mindy and Kevin laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~_Later_~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fred put the paper with the written invitation in the middle of his room/the hosting room, along with a lit candle.

They went to the rooms downstairs, turned off all the lights and said "We'll be ready soon".

They went back to the hosting room, turned off the light, leaving them in complete darkness. They turned on a flashlight and put it on the floor.

"Okay, we have to face away from the hosting room," Fred reminded them, kneeling down along with Kevin and Andre. Carlos stood next to them, while Mindy and Haley held each other.

Fred got out the matches, "Okay, first match..."

He swiped it across the box...there was some smoke, but it didn't light!

Andre gasped aloud.

"What does that mean?" Haley questioned, somewhat crying.

Fred dropped the match and got out the second one. This one lit,  
"Nice to see you. Welcome."

He blew it out and dropped it.

Then, Fred struck the third match...and thankfully, this one lit!  
"Okay, the third match is lit."

Since they couldn't turn around, they didn't know that Fred's room door just closed on it's own!

"Okay, don't turn around from this point on for one hour or till we end the game," Fred reminded them. "Let's all count to ten..."

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten..." They all counted.

"The party has started," Fred stated.

"Can we stand up?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, let's take our flashlights and start moving," Fred answered.

Haley picked up her flashlight and turned it on.

Fred picked up the camera and had it face them as they walked forward.

They went downstairs and went toward the living room. On camera, Mindy looked really scared, so did Haley.

"Carlos, go in the back," she begged.

"I'm not going in the back!" Carlos barked. "I'm standing next to Kevin."

"I wanna stand next to Kevin," she cried.

"Aw~!" Kevin cooed, making the girls chuckle.

Andre moved toward the couch, but then, "Yo, who just turned the TV on?!"

"Wasn't me!" Kevin exclaimed.

The screen had some black static, then it went completely white!

"Yo, where's the remote?!" Andre asked as he walked backwards to where the manual controls were on the TV.

"Okay, this is freaking me out!" Haley cried.

"Dude, that was on Fortnite, we were just playing it," Kevin said.

"Yo, the remote's right here," Carlos pointed to beside the TV.

Andre walked away from the TV, and it turned off!

Haley sighed in relief as she slumped against a wall, her hand over her chest.

"Haley, you okay over there?" asked Kevin as he pointed his flashlight at her.

"I'm very scared, right now," she said.

"Just stay next to me," He held her hand.

They made their way through the kitchen next, then the main foyer and the second living room.

"Can we not be so quiet?" Carlos asked. "I'm really scared."

"Yeah, let's keep talkin'," Andre agreed.

"Well, this isn't as scary as the Midnight Man," Fred said.

"AAH!" Haley screamed.

"What?!" Kevin questioned.

"Something just touched my hand!" Haley cried, causing everyone to turn to the left and see that it was just Cooper.  
"Cooper, you scared me!"

"I swear, Cooper scares me in almost every paranormal video I do," Fred commented.

Cooper sat down, whining and tilting his head, causing Kevin to pet him on the head.  
"It's okay bud."

They heard some strange sound; it almost sounded like steam from a teapot!

"What was that?" Carlos asked.

"The fuck was that?!" Andre exclaimed.

"What? Was? That?" Mindy questioned as well.

"Where was that?!" Fred asked.

"That was like, directly behind us," Carlos said. "I think from the kitchen."

They started going forward on an alternate route back to the kitchen.

"Yo, I'm not going in the front," Andre moved back, putting Kevin at the front. "In horror movies, the black man never survives!"

"Not true; LL Cool J made it through "Deep Blue Sea"," Fred reminded him.

"Yeah, but that was in the water with sharks, and Samuel L. Jackson still got swallowed whole!" Andre argued.

"Kev, do you see anything?" Mindy asked.

"Hang on, I'll look," said Kevin as he took a peek around the corner. "Nothing."

They made it to the kitchen...

"The cabinet's creaked open!" Carlos pointed out.

"That wasn't open before?!" Haley questioned.

"Oh, I'm freaking out, man!" Andre shouted. "For real!"

They went over to the cabinet.

Haley made a shivering noise, "I just got chills."

"Me too," Kevin said.

He opened the cabinet, and one of the glass goblets was broken!

"YO!" Carlos exclaimed.

"How did that happen?" Fred asked.

Kevin picked up some shard of glass and dropped them in the sink,  
"This was not broken before!"

"Wait, there's two more glasses that aren't broken," Fred pointed out. "So there's three, and didn't we invite three ghosts?"

"BRO! The first glass broke and the first match didn't light!" Andre reminded them. "What are the odds of that?! I don't think that's a coincidence!"

"I WANNA STOP!" Haley yelled.

"Let's go to another room, please!" Mindy begged.

They went back to the main living room.

"Wait, shh!" Carlos said. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Andre asked.

"Be dead silent, just listen," Carlos said.

After five seconds...**HSSS!**

The girls gasped!

"Did you hear that?!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I heard that!" Mindy said, scared.

"What, I didn't hear it," Fred said.

"It was like a hissing noise or something!" Kevin said.

"Yeah," Haley added. "When can we end it? How?"

"Well, if-if you notice that you have unwanted spirits, you should definitely end the game immediately," Fred explained.

"Okay, then let's go," Andre and Haley said at the same time.

"Okay, we gotta go back upstairs to the hosting room," Fred explained. "Again, no one look behind them."

Soon, they all hurried back upstairs, being sure not to look back.

But then they stopped...!

"Guys...my light is on..." Fred said, nervously.

Andre gasped, "What the crap!"

"Why's your light on?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know," Fred replied.

They got to his room, and one of his pictures fell off the wall!

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK!" Fred yelled as everyone backed out of the room!

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Carlos exclaimed.

"YO, END THE GAME!" Kevin told Fred.

"Ok, okay!" He went into his room a bit. "Th-thank you for coming! Goodbye!"

"Is that it? It's over?" Haley asked.

"Yes, it's over," Fred replied as Carlos turned on the hallway light.

Haley whimpered as she leaned against Kevin, who quietly shushed her.

They went into his room to check the fallen picture.

"There's nothing..." Fred said. "There's nothing there, how did this fall?"

"Midnight Man," Carlos theorized.

"What?" Fred asked.

"What happened when we played the Midnight Man?" Carlos asked him.

"Both my pictures fell," Fred replied.

Mindy gasped, "Oh my God! It was the first match!"

"WHAT DID I SAY, BRO?!" Kevin exclaimed.

"One of the matches didn't light," Andre agreed. "Think about it."

"So you're saying, the match that didn't light was the ghost of the Midnight Man?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Mindy answered, with her hands over her mouth, scared.

"...Guys...what have we done?" Fred questioned.

"It's over though, right?" Haley asked for confirmation.

"Yes, it's over," Kevin assured her.

"I'm not comfortable sleeping in this room tonight," Mindy said.

"Bro, I'm scared of being by myself in my room tonight," Andre said.

"Okay, if you guys are up for it; let's all go to Danny and Savannah's room and sleep there," Kevin suggested.

"They're spending the night at a hotel anyway," Fred agreed.

"Why that room?" Haley asked.

"It's the biggest bedroom," Andre answered.

"Works for me," Haley said. "And...can we have Cooper sleep with us?"

"COOPER, here boy!" Kevin called for him.

Cooper came running in, allowing Haley to hug him.

Fred made the camera face him, "Okay guys, we're gonna try and get some sleep. Like I said; a priest is coming tomorrow to cleanse the house, so we should be fine. Till next time, this has been Fred, signing off."

Then he ended the recording.

Nobody really slept well that night.

It felt like camping in a spooky forest.

Haley would whimper and shiver in Kevin's arms, like she was having a nightmare.

He rubbed her back to soothe her.

Cooper even curled up around them.

Soon enough, it was morning.

"Ugh..." Fred groaned as he sat up.

Cooper woke up next, and nudged Kevin.

"Mm...Cooper?" asked Kevin as he sat up.

Fred and Mindy got up, but the others stayed in bed till around eleven.

By then, the priest had come to the house.

He said to get rid of the Ouija Board they had as they burned some sage.

The room with the most activity was Fred's, so the priest performed an exorcism.

"This...this is gonna work, right?" asked Haley.

"I hope so," Mindy said.

Thankfully, it did.

"Thank you very much, Pastor," said Kevin.

"Of course," He replied. "And, if I may be frank...please don't play such games anymore. Spirits are NOT to be toyed with."

"Yeah," Fred agreed.

A while after lunch, Haley went out to the pool in the back.

Cooper went with her, just to get outside for a bit.

She petted him as she put her feet in the water.

"I just wanna forget that last night ever happened," said Haley.

"We'll probably never have to play games like that again," Mindy said as she came out as well. "But knowing the boys; they'll go explore some abandoned places, or spend the night at places that are rumored to be haunted."

"How do you deal with that kind of stuff?" Haley asked.

"I just move on, and forget about it," Mindy replied.

* * *

**Read and review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Life Changing Surprises

**This chapter marks the end of my version of Season 8.**

**I don't own Modern Family. All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Life Changing Surprises**

Late one evening; Haley, Alex, Claire and Gloria were at Jay's house. Reason being, they agreed to do the roles of a play Manny had just finished writing.

"Before we start," Manny said as he handed Gloria a script, "Thank you for agreeing to do this read through of my latest play, A Withering Farewell Under A Harvest Moon."

"So catch-" Gloria started to say.

"Fallen the Tears of Angels," Manny finished.

"So catchy," Gloria praised, smiling.

"Right?" Manny agreed. "It's a story of four women who come together to mourn the death of the family patriarch."

"Oh, no, so sad, so very sad," said Gloria.

"Pace yourself, crazy, we haven't even started," Claire whispered.

"A man died, Claire," Gloria said in a disapproving tone.

"A fake man," Claire argued. "And if he was a patriarch, he was a fake old man. I mean, old men die. Surely this is a thought that has occurred to you from time to time, huh?" She nudged Haley, expecting her to agree.

"Do not make me a part of this," Haley said, moving away from her.

"Anyway," said Manny, "When you're finished, please be sure to tell me what you think. What you liked, what you loved, but also the negatives, what went over your head? Any words you don't know."

All four ladies sat down and looked over their scripts.

"A hundred and ten pages?" Alex questioned. "What time are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Oh honey, got a hot date tonight?" Claire teased.

"Mom, don't be mean!" Haley scolded. "Ignore her."

Alex hadn't told anyone, but she actually DID have a boyfriend. The same guy that Haley and Kevin had introduced her to; Jason. He matched her intelligence, but he was also a super nerd. Unlike her though, he was more outgoing and friendly.

He actually helped her realize what a condescending jerk she could be, and helped her stop being that way. He also helped to stop her putting so much pressure on herself with studying.

And of all nights, she actually did have a date with Jason.

She walked over to the dining room to call him,  
"Hey, this is gonna take longer than I expected. Can you wait?"

"Sure," Jason replied. "Although, some other girl is looking at me when she thinks I don't notice."

"Don't try to make me jealous, Jason," Alex scolded. "One of my regulars at the coffee shop is always asking me if I want to do some motor-boating. If I didn't get seasick, I'd go."

Jason chuckled, "Alex, motor-boating is when a guy presses his face between a woman's breasts and makes a rumbling noise, like an engine."

"...And there is something new that I've learned," Alex said, embarrassed.

"Though, with your cleavage, I can't blame him," Jason joked.

"Hey~!" Alex remarked, but she enjoyed the flirting.

Soon, Manny sat in front of the women as he began to read the script while they followed along.

"And, we begin. Lights up on the living room of James Pickett. The furnishings and art tell us he was a wealthy man, but his money couldn't buy taste."

Alex and Claire looked at each other, chuckling quietly.

"Enter four women in black, returning from the funeral," Manny continued. "First, James's widow, Cloe DuBois Pickett."

"That's me," Gloria said as she raised her hand.

"A beautiful French commoner who married up," Manny said.

"Ooh-la-la~!" Gloria added in a bit of a fake French accent.

"Next is Baily, the granddaughter," Manny went on. "Cute as a button and just as smart."

Haley smiled at that, "I like her."

Alex chuckled a bit.

"Following her is James's sister, Professor Alma Diller," Manny said. "Sixties, there's no problem she can't solve, except her own loneliness."

Alex's smile faded. She already knew this wasn't going to be fun.

"Finally, James's daughter, Kate," Manny finished introducing the characters. "Attractive, intense, sharp-tongued, fleeting moments of warmth."

"Fleeting moments of warmth?" Claire questioned, then scoffed. "I get it; this is the story of the four of us through some sort of distorted Manny-lens."

"Yeah, just because I'm smart, I end up a spinster?" Alex agreed.

"Okay, calm down," Manny argued. "These characters are a compilation of many other women I've known, not you people."

Haley and Alex both rolled their eyes, not believing that.

"Okay, let's start!" Gloria exclaimed as they all held up their scripts.

"Kate enters and crosses straight to the cadenza, as she pours herself a much needed glass of wine..." Manny said, cueing for Claire.

And ironically, Claire was currently taking a drink from her wine glass.

"Mm!" she exclaimed. "Right..." She then began to read the script. "'To be honest, I'm surprised the old grump didn't die, years ago.'" She then put the script down. "Great. My first line, and I say something horrible about my dead Dad! How cold do you think I am?"

"Didn't I just say it's not you?" asked Manny.

Gloria chuckled, "Isn't it though?"

"What?" Claire questioned.

"Old people die, get over it?" Gloria repeated Claire's words. "That was like twenty minutes ago."

"Now hold on a second," Claire said while Alex got up and walked out.

"Okay, this might be a bit of a thing," Alex began, "So I'm gonna grab a water real quick."

"Oh, come on," Manny complained.

Haley got up and followed after her sister. She saw Alex looking at her phone as she pulled a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Who are you texting?" Haley asked.

"DAH!" Alex jumped in surprise. "No one, I'm just reading my horoscope."

"Liar," Haley said. "Why would anyone read their horoscope so late in the day? Everything has already happened. (She quickly looked her sister over) There's a dude, isn't there?"

"What? No," Alex tried to dismiss.

"Sneaking off with your phone, the real clean hair, your one bra that fits properly," Haley pointed out all the signs. "Spill..."

Alex sighed, "Okay, there IS a dude. It's that guy you and Kevin introduced me to, Jason."

"Aha! I knew it!" Haley exclaimed.

"Shh~!" Alex shushed. "Are you trying to tell the whole world?!"

"You know you've been like this your whole life," Haley began. "Ashamed of the romantic, sexual part of you. Honestly, it seems like you think you don't deserve it, but you do, and honestly, if Jason's fun and good to you, and doesn't ride a scooter; let it be okay."

Alex felt so touched by that, "Haley...thanks." The sisters hugged. "Also, I didn't know you and Kevin were that serious."

"Oh, but we are," Haley replied.

"Do you think he's 'The One'?" Alex asked.

"...Yeah...I do," Haley nodded. "I know I said that about Dylan, once, but Kevin? I can definitely tell."

"I'm happy for you," Alex smiled.

"Thanks," Haley smiled back.

Manny walked in, "Ladies, I don't know what emotional thing is playing out right now, but how about you save it for over there?"

The two girls both scoffed, then followed him back over to the living room.

However, they soon wished that they hadn't, for they saw Claire and Gloria getting into one of their famous arguments.

"And I sent you the cutest video of that puppy nursing off a mama lion, and what do you text back?!" Gloria said. "'She's fattening him up so she can eat him for lunch!'"

"So what?!" Claire argues, pouring herself more wine. "My crime is I'm hilarious?"

"That's not hilarious Mom, it's heartless," Haley argued.

"Can we get back to this, please?" Manny begged. "Kate just said 'She couldn't believe her father didn't die sooner'. Then, the widow, DuBois, slumps in a chair, emotional."

"Oh," Gloria said using that fake French accent again. "Ma Cherie...your Papa will be very devastated to hear such insensitive things."

"...Really?" Claire said in disbelief. "You gonna do the whole...accent thing?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Sometime later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"'You seem to forget I'm not alone," Alex read from her script. "I have Albert. You can search the world, and I defy to find a more devoted, loving...parrot...'" She thought 'Seriously?!'

"'I used to like talking to Albert, but then we got into a fight over a cracker,'" Haley read, then looked at Manny like she was gonna kill him.

"Kate whispers to Baily as they watch the widow sadly plunking notes on the piano," Manny read.

"How long do we have to stay with her?" asked Claire, who was clearly not whispering. "We can leave now."

Manny, by this point, looked sad.

"I knew when your Papa died, I would never see you again," Gloria said, in her French accent.

Claire sighed. "Why do you refuse to accept that I've accepted you?"

"I know," Gloria replied with the accent. "I'm sorry, I'm just so emotional today."

"But of course you are, Chloe," Claire read. "And I'm sorry if I made you feel like an outsider."

"I love you," Gloria said, along with a couple French terms.

"I love you too," Claire said.

"Blackout..." Manny said, his voice breaking, causing Gloria to applaud him.

"Bravo! Bravo!" she cheered.

But Gloria was the ONLY one happy with the script.

"Really Manny?" Haley stood up, putting her script down. "My character gets into a fight with a parrot over a cracker? I told you that story in confidence." She walked off, angrily.

"And for the record," Alex began, dropping her script and walking up to the boy. "I am nothing like my character; I'm not lonely at all. I have tons of options, in fact; I'm going to see one right now. And thanks to Haley, I'm no longer ashamed in talking about him."

"Oh, who is he?" Claire asked, excitedly.

"No one," Alex said, bluntly.

"What's his name?" Claire asked again.

"Nothing," Alex said again, then followed after Haley. "Great, now Mom knows I'm in a relationship."

"Yikes," Haley cringed. "Did you say who it was?"

"Nope."

"Alright, keep it that way until you're ready."

"I intend to," Alex replied...and the sisters laughed as Haley put her arms around her shoulders.

"You took a big step today," she said. "I'm proud of you, Alex."

"Thanks," Alex smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_A Couple Days Later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo guys!" Savannah called. "One of the fraternity's from our alma mater is holding a big party! And they invited all the YouTubers who live here!"

"So basically, we're returning champions!" Fred cheered.

"Awesome!" said Kevin. "Hey, Haley, you should come!"

"Let's make sure the cops don't bust this one," she responded.

"At least you're legal drinking age now," Rachel reminded her.

"The party starts at 8:30," Savannah said. "Me and the ladies will arrive a bit later after we get dolled up."

"Oh! I better get dressed up, too!" Haley added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, all the boys were at the party, and it was going off!

The place even had a pool table! There were girls around from the university, but Haley, Rachel, Savannah and Mindy hadn't shown up yet.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Carlos.

"You know how girls are with getting ready," Sean reminded them.

"Yeah, especially Rachel," said Kevin.

Finally, the girls arrived!

Haley was wearing a darker pink Embroidered V-Neck Tank that showed off her cleavage, like most of her tops. She wore a Bishi Cardigan sweater that was kinda see-through, so people could see her black bra straps. She also wore some dark blue jeans, her heart pendant, some nice earrings and a bracelet.

Savannah had on a dark red V-neck shirt and a pair a black choker around her neck, as well as a pair of green highwaters and a pair of blue loop earrings in her ears. She also had on hot pink lipstick.

Rachel was wearing a blue spaghetti strap tank-top and a black jeans skirt.

She also had on a pretty opal necklace and had her hair tied back in a ponytail.

Mindy was wearing a pink and light yellow floral tank-top with frilly straps and a jean-skirt. She had on blue eye-shadow and blue stone earrings.

Needless to say...the boys really liked what they saw.

One random guy who was holding a camera came over,  
"Hey, it's the girls! What's up ladies?!"

Then he moved on to a girl who was playing at the pool table. She wasn't all dolled up, but she was still pretty.

She had brown hair and a pair of glasses on, and she was currently playing pool against another girl.

Kevin went up to his girl, "You always look so pretty."

"Thank you, boo," Haley replied as she kissed him on the lips.

"Lookin' good, Rach," smirked Sean.

"Thanks babe," she mewled, pulling him into her bosom.

"Mmm..." Sean hummed in a husky tone.

The dude with the camera was going all around the party, chattin' everybody.

Couple girls were dancing sexily and one guy was rubbing up against of them, but she didn't mind.

"Yo, what's goin' on over here?" He questioned when he came to one of the couches. Kevin was sitting down and Haley was straddling his lap as they were in a passionate make-out session.

"Oh, you know...the usual," said Kevin. "Just me and my lady."

"Ah, young love," The camera dude commented before going off.

"Mmm," Haley moaned into their kissing.

"Mmm...damn, I love the taste of your mouth," Kevin whispered against her lips.

"Me too," she moaned back, then felt his erection. "Oh, is that your phone, or are you glad to see me?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the second thing," Kevin smirked before he started to kiss her...a little more passionately than before.

She moaned a bit, but then stopped him, "Wait, are you actually planning to-"

"Maybe," he smirked, making her blush heavily.

She'd never done THAT before.

She then looked behind her to see if anyone had overheard, then looked back at Kevin.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, of course," he said.

"That, well..." she stammered a bit. "I've thought about it a few times, and it would be super-hot-"

He grabbed her face and kissed her again, then rubbed her breasts.

Her nipples were already hard, so she was horny.

"Mmm..." she moaned pleasantly in his mouth while Kevin began to gently run his hands down her curves.

The dude with the camera, Max, noticed one guy on a couch, eating out an Asian girl's pussy. She almost completely naked, save for her socks.

"Yo, they having sex over there?" he asked one of his friends.

"Yeah man," he smirked. "Our boy, Derek."

Max saw Kevin and Haley again, "Oh, another one's brewin' over here!"

He went over to them, "Ah Kevin, I love you brother. And I love you too, uh...Harley?"

"It's Haley," she corrected.

"Right, Haley," Max mentally slapped himself. "Sorry, been a while."

Kevin kissed Haley all over, pulling her tank down a bit to expose her nips, which he proceeded to suck on.

"Mm...ahh...!" Haley moaned, pleasantly. "Oh, god, Kevin...!"

He then kissed her on the lips again. Then he kissed her all over; from her neck, her collarbone, the area above her breasts, and in her cleavage.

Haley had her head back, eyes closed and moaning the whole time.

Then, Kevin began to squeeze her ass cheeks, causing her to moan more.

He picked her up so he could lay her on the couch, and she took off her sweater.

He put her down and pulled off her pants and panties, then began to eat her out.

"Aah! Kevin!" Haley cried. "Oh, god, yes!"

Some guys gathered around.

"Man, I would love to eat out her pussy," one guy mused.

"Good luck with that," Max looked at the guy who said that. "Pretty sure Kev has her heart and she has his."

Haley ran her hands through his hair, moaning and crying out more.

Kevin stuck his tongue inside her womanhood, writing his name against her clit.

He reached up to rub her breasts, which she loved, then she helped him pull down her tank and bra to expose them.

"Oh, the titties are out!" Max cheered. "Thank you!"

Then, Kevin began to fondle Haley's cans, causing her to moan, more!

"OH~! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"He must be doing a good job if she's screaming so much!" Max boasted.

"Yeah!" cheered one of the girls in the crowd. "Go wild!"

Kevin smirked as he kept squeezing Haley's cans and even tweaked her nips.

She grabbed his hands to stop him, "I can't wait! Get out that big cock of yours and put it in me!"

Kevin grinned and started taking off his pants and boxers, making his big cock spring out.

"Wow, he's huge!" One random girl exclaimed. "He's got the cock of a pornstar!"

"...Is it bad that I wanna ride him...?" asked another girl.

Kevin kissed Haley as he put his cock in her pussy.

Then, as they kissed, he began to make moderate thrusts, causing her to moan in his mouth.

He then started to take off his shirt and she reached behind her back to unhook her bra.

"YEAH!" The guys cheered.

"Oh yeah, unleash the beast, baby!" Max cheered.

Once the bra was off, Haley's cans jiggled freely!

Max zoomed the camera in on them, "Oh lord, have titty mercy!"

"You wanna ride this?" Kevin whispered huskily in Haley's ear.

"Pick me up," she begged.

He picked her up, holding her by the waist with his left arm and her left leg with his right arm, and started thrusting into her like a jackhammer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her head back, moaning, crying and screaming in pleasure!

Basically, he was fucking her while standing up!

Boys and girls cheered and wolf-whistled!

It wasn't very long until the other Fun House members came to watch, too!

"Haven't seen them in action since the first time she came for the pool party!" Mindy cheered.

"Go, Haley, go!" Rachel cheered.

"Fuck on the pool table!" Savannah yelled.

Kevin loved the suggestion, and carried Haley over to the pool table and laid her down on it.

He then started thrusting again.

"AAH! AAH! AAAAAAH!" Haley screamed, which made the crowd roar!

He leaned forward and kissed her, then whispered, "Get down and suck me!"

"Oh, this is a love affair," Max commented.

Kevin pulled out of Haley, then she got on her knees and started sucking his cock.

"Oh yeah, suck that dick!" Max cheered.

"SUCK THAT DICK!" The rest of the guys watching chanted. "SUCK THAT DICK! SUCK THAT DICK! SUCK THAT DICK!"

"Oh, god, Haley! Yes!" Kevin shouted. "Don't you fucking stop!"

She even deep throated him. She then stopped for a moment to stand up and take off the rest of her clothes, and Kevin followed suit.

Then, they went right back at it, more passionate than ever!

"Yeah!" Max zoomed in on Haley's pleasure ridden face. "How's it feel, baby?"

"So fucking good!" she cried as Kevin fucked her like a jackhammer, holding her up as he stood.

Kevin grunt as he kept pumping into Haley, who let out a scream with each one.

"AH, OH GOD!"

"Oh, she's gonna cum!" One girl exclaimed.

"Make the bitch cum on your wiener!" Max cheered.

"You guys might want to get out of the way," Kevin warned everyone.

Everyone backed away at that.

Kevin thrust a few more times, then pulled out.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Haley screamed as she squirted!

"WHOA!" everyone exclaimed as they backed away.

"She squirts!" said a girl in the crowd.

Haley squirted a couple more times, then started shaking.

Kevin quickly hugged her, tightly, causing the girls in the crowd to go "Awww~!"

"Fuck me again!" Haley gasped out.

He turned her around to fuck her from behind and put it in.

"AAAHH!" Haley screamed since she was still sensitive.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the crowd cheered.

"SPANK HER!" One girl cheered.

"PULL HER HAIR!" Another girl yelled.

"DEVOUR HER!" yelled a guy in the crowd.

Kevin thrusted into Haley even harder, spanking her butt as he pulled her hair.

He even groped her tits from behind, hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Haley screamed, causing the crowd to roar.

Kevin turned her around back to missionary position, continued his thrusts and manhandled her breasts.

"Oh, fuck me!" Haley cried.

"That's what he's doing, baby!" Max said.

Kevin then leaned in and kissed her breasts.

Haley had screamed so much, her voice was hoarse!

Kevin increased his speed to a jackhammer again,  
"I'm gonna cum soon!"

Some of the girls gasped, and one asked,  
"Is he planning to cum inside her?!"

"I hope she says yes!" said another girl.

"Is that what you want, Haley?!" Kevin asked.

"Oh God...YES, FILL ME UP!" she cried.

"FILL HER UP! FILL HER UP! FILL HER UP!" the crowd chanted.

With one final thrust, Kevin finally came inside Haley!

"AAAHHH!" she cried in pleasure.

Then...she fell limp, panting breathlessly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Two months later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now May, and a lot of things had happened recently.

Phil managed to redeem himself at a charity basketball game for Luke and Manny's high school, even though DeAndre Jordan and Charles Barkley showed up to it.

Luke, sadly, was not accepted into any college. However, he showed he was capable of solving problems everyone in the family had at the time, thanks to his connections from his job at Jay's country club.

Phil's father, Frank, got remarried and Cameron's older sister, Pam, came to town to have a baby from her ex, Beau Johnson. She had a son, who she named Calhoun.

Now, it was a week before Luke and Manny graduated, and Kevin had just made a big decision.

He had decided to pop the big question to Haley. It may have sounded crazy to some people, since the couple had only been together for a year.

But Kevin loved Haley so much, he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He just needed permission first, which was why he was currently at the Dunphy house.

He stood at the door and knocked, waiting for someone to answer.

Phil answered, "Hey, Kevin~!"

"Hey, Mr. Dunphy," Kevin smiled. "Is anyone else home?"

"Nope," Phil answered as he went back to the kitchen, with Kevin following him. "Claire's at work and Luke's at school."

"Good," Kevin said, "Because I actually wanted to talk to you."

"...To me?" asked Phil in surprise.

"Yes, sir," Kevin nodded. "Is...that okay?"

"Kev," Phil put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I told you; when it's just the two of us, it's the trust duo."

"Right," Kevin nodded. "So, I love Haley, with all my heart. Course, you already know this, but...I wanted to ask for your permission to marry her."

Phil's eyes went wide at that.

"...I know this, is a big step," said Kevin.

"But, I thought you two have only been together for a year..." Phil asked.

"We have, but..." Kevin replied. "We love each other a lot, and...there's something about Haley..."

"Believe me, I know," Phil agreed. "She's had several boyfriends, mostly Dylan. I don't know what it is, guys have always been drawn to her."

"Yeah, and...I've dated a lot of girls, too," Kevin began, "But Haley...I...I dunno, I just feel like she's the one."

"If that's the case," Phil held out his hand. "You have my blessing."

Kevin sighed in relief and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Dunphy," he said. "Please don't tell Claire, or the rest of the family about this."

"My lips are sealed," Phil assured him. "When are you gonna propose?"

"After Luke and Manny graduate," Kevin said.

"Ah, sounds great!" Phil said. "Good luck, then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_One week later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Graduation day had arrived!

Manny's father, Javier Delgado, was in town for his son's big day. Unfortunately, his idea of spending fatherly time with his son was taking him to a strip club. And he lost his cap and gown, along with the Integrity Award sash. Thankfully, Jay helped him get it back.

Haley and Alex put together a video of memories from Luke's childhood to present time for Phil to watch. They wanted him to be all cried out so he didn't get so emotional at the ceremony and embarrass everyone, like he did at their graduations.

As for Kevin...he was getting everything ready.

He already bought the ring, and the only ones who knew what he was planning were his roommates, his family, Jay and Phil.

Now, he just had to wait for the right moment.

Everyone was sitting in the audience as all the kids were called in reverse alphabetical order.

Kevin was sitting in between Haley and Alex, waiting for Manny and Luke to be called on.

"Phil, I'm sorry I gave you grief earlier today," Claire said. "It's hitting me much harder than I thought it would. It's okay to be emotional."

"It's too late, I'm all cried out," Phil replied smiling, but looking kinda stone-faced. "It's like there's no more moisture left in my body. I'm afraid if I blink, my eyes will get stuck."

"Hm, really?" Claire asked, not believing it. "Do you remember that video where the lion greets the man and hugs him like he hasn't seen him in twenty years?"

"Yep, I sure do," Phil responded, not falling for her ploy. "I am dead inside."

"Manuel Alberto Delgado," The teacher called.

"Bravo Manny!" Gloria cheered.

"You did it, buddy!" Jay praised.

"Lucas Philip Dunphy!"

"WHOO!" Alex cheered as everyone else applauded.

"My baby," Claire cried a bit as Luke went on stage.

"Well done son," Phil said in the same dead-tone.

Ironically, Haley and Alex were now in tears.

"Remember how cute he was in his little Buzz Lightyear costume?" Haley cried to Claire.

"Or how he used to say birfday and libary?" Alex cried.

"Still does," Claire cried in response.

Kevin hugged Haley in comfort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was now at Jay's house for a small celebration.

Everyone was congratulating Luke and Manny on their graduation. Luke's girlfriend, Sarah Ho was also there, having graduated from their school as well.

Luke had given his parents a car earlier in the day, as thanks. But they were so touched by it (And Phil was crying again), that they let Luke have the car in the end. Which was what he wanted all along.

Kevin tapped his wine glass with a fork, making a loud DING that got everyone's attention,

"Sorry, but I had an announcement to make. First off, congratulations Luke, Sarah and Manny!"

The three teens thanked him.

Kevin then turned to Haley and took her hands,  
"Haley Gwendolyn Dunphy, you are...God, I can't even find the right words. But, I love you with all my heart, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. Meeting you and falling in love with you are two of the most defining moments of my life..."

"...What are you saying?" Haley asked, sounding excited and nervous at the same time.

He got down on one knee, making her gasp and put her hands to her mouth.

He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it,  
"Please tell me this is defining moment three?"

Haley immediately teared up, sobbing happily,  
"Oh my God! Yes! YES I WILL!"

All around them, everybody cheered as Kevin slipped the ring on Haley's finger, then she practically threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips!

The ring was a thing band with a beautiful white 5-carat oval cut diamond.

"I love you, Kevin!" she exclaimed.

"I love you too!" He replied.

Then, all the youth left the house.

Luke, Sarah, Manny, and Lily left in Luke's new car, while Kevin, Haley and their roommates left in their cars. Alex left with Jason in his car.

The parents looked on in sadness, but also pride.

* * *

**Yep, Kevin proposed!**

**Haley's ring is based off the one Sarah Hyland got from her fiance, Wells Adams.**

**Read and review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Summer FunAnd Lots of Sex

**As explained by the chapter title, there will be lots of lemons.**

**Don't like, don't read. And no flames! The warning is there for a reason.**

**So if you don't like lemons, but still read it; don't hate me. That's your fault!**

**I don't own Modern Family. ABC does and they kinda screwed it up.**

**All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Summer Fun...And Lots of Sex**

"Hey, I wanna show you something amazing," Haley told Kevin as they were driving home.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Take a right at this next street, and I'll tell you when to stop," Haley responded.

"Okay," Kevin said as he took a right as Haley instructed.

They drove down the street for a minute, then...

"Stop at that sleek house on the left," Haley told him.

"How come?" Kevin questioned. "Are we breaking into someone's house?"

"Technically, no one owns it yet," she replied. "When I was young, I was a little embarrassed my Dad was just a real estate agent. But as I got older I realized; he may not have the coolest job in the world, but he puts food on the table and has access to a bunch of empty houses I can sneak into."

"You are a bad girl," Kevin gave her that sexy smirk that drove her crazy.

"Only when I wanna be," Haley replied while playfully curling her finger in her hair.

"I know you've been caught sneaking in after curfew, but have you ever been caught at this?" Kevin asked.

"Only by Andy and he didn't tell my Dad," she answered. "That also led to the first time Andy and I slept together."

They exited the car, Haley got a big bag out of the trunk and they locked the car.

They made sure no one was watching before they went to the front door. There was a keypad by the door that acted as the lock. Haley typed in "3-24-1874", and there was a sound of the door unlocking.

"Let's go," Haley whispered as she entered the empty house and Kevin followed after her.

"How'd you know the passcode?" He asked.

"I tricked Dad into telling me that he uses Houdini's birthday as the code," She smiled.

"Ah," Kevin's eyes then widened when he got a good look at the place. "Wow...!"

It was quite a fancy-looking place. There was even a crystal chandelier on the ceiling.

There was all open space between the living room, kitchen and dining room.

There was even an open window wall to view the backyard that had a pool the same size as theirs and a Jacuzzi.

What they did not expect was that a couple was already there, out by the pool!

"Oh my God!" Haley gasped. "I thought no one was supposed to be here!"

"Wait..." Kevin squinted, recognizing the couple. "Isn't that Alex and Jason?"

Haley took a closer look and gasped.

"Holy crap, it is!" she exclaimed.

They went over, trying not to startle them.

Alex squealed a bit, trying to cover herself. She was wearing a showy bikini that she normally wouldn't wear, but Jason talked her into it.

Haley liked that her sister was gaining some confidence in showing herself. She told Alex herself that she thought she was pretty, but what she never told her was that she was kinda jealous her LITTLE sister had a larger bust, 34D compared to her 32B.

But that was beside the point, right now.

"What are you doing here?!" Alex questioned, trying not to sound embarrassed.

"I don't think you're the one who gets to do the questioning here, missy," Haley replied.

"Hi, Alex," Kevin waved from behind Haley.

"Hi," Alex waved back.

"Hey guys," Jason greeted them.

"What's up?" Haley smiled at him. She liked Jason; he was a good match for her sister, and he always stopped her from being condescending.  
"So, I thought you guys had plans..."

"We DID, I just didn't know it was this," Alex said in a slightly scolding tone, but was trying to hide her smile.

Haley knelt down behind her and rubbed her shoulders,  
"Come on, live a little!"

"Okay, okay," Alex said in mock defeat.

Kevin and Haley quickly changed into their swimsuits and rejoined the couple by the pool.

"Did you bring alcohol?" Alex questioned.

"Relax, we just have to be careful not to break the glass," Haley said, holding a couple beer bottles.

Kevin even had a few glasses. Jason and Alex were both 21, but the latter had yet to have her first drink.

"Come on, Alex, what are you waiting for?" asked Haley.

"I haven't touched alcohol since that concert," Alex replied.

"Sorry about that," Haley said sheepishly. "But you're 21, you can let yourself have fun for once. Manny's good-boy act was broken yesterday; if he can do it, you can do it."

"Ah, screw it!" Alex grabbed a bottle and took a swig, then gasped a bit. "Whoa...!"

"First drink always burns," Haley said.

"You get used to it after a few more drinks," said Kevin.

"Just don't drink too much," Jason advised. "You get really loopy and have a massive headache in the morning."

"And the puking, ugh!" Haley added. "I feel sick just thinking about it."

"Well, now I'm not sure I want to try it," Alex said.

"I'll let you know when to stop," Haley assured her.

"Want to see how fast we can swim?" Jason challenged Kevin.

"Is that a challenge, my good sir?" asked Kevin.

"It is!"

They sprung from the pool walls and did front-crawls as fast as they could, going back and forth.

"I'm glad you found someone," Haley said. "Brains and looks, just like my guy."

"Thanks," Alex smiled. "But I was really nervous about coming here."

"How come?" Haley asked.

"I think he...wants to be more intimate me..." Alex stammered, blushing. "And I mean REALLY intimate."

Haley's eyes widened. She knew Alex was still a virgin, "Alex, that's great!"

"Yeah, it is...except for one thing," Alex said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"I'm nervous as hell," Alex replied.

"It's okay, that totally normal," Haley assured her. "Well, I wasn't nervous before my first time-"

"Figures," Alex muttered. "I've always been jealous of your confidence."

Haley's eyes widened before turning to her sister, "What?"

"I know, I gave you a lot of crap when we were younger," Alex admitted. "But...I think I did it because I was jealous. You're outgoing, popular, a great dresser and so pretty. All I have going for me is that I'm smart."

"Alex," Haley said in caring tone, moving to sit closer to her. "You have so much more. Plus...I was also jealous of you..."

Alex looked at her sister in surprise,  
"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, it's one thing to have looks, but it's another thing to have brains," said Haley. "And you've got both. You are a pretty girl, with a great voluptuous figure. Not to mention these things!"

She squeezed Alex's breasts in a teasing way, who in turn playfully slapped her hands away and covered herself.

"Shut up!" Alex barked, laughing.

Haley could only laugh before she put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Listen, Alex," she said. "Just do it when you feel like you're ready. You shouldn't feel pressured into doing the next step with Jason."

Alex hugged her sister, "Thanks Haley."

Haley hugged her back, tightly.

At that moment, Kevin and Jason came back.

"You're pretty fast Jason!" Kevin said.

"Had some trouble keeping the pace!" Jason replied.

"Whoo-hoo!" Haley cheered as she clapped her hands. "Good job, guys!"

Alex smiled and drank from her bottle.

"So, Alex, what were you and Haley talking about?" asked Jason.

"Sister secret," she replied, coyly.

"Oh~! Now you're getting it!" Haley sang, tickling Alex's sides.

"AAH!" Alex cried before she started laughing. "No, stop it!"

"No, keep tickling her!" Jason cheered, cause it kept making her big boobs jiggle.

"Jason!" Alex shouted as she kept laughing. "You perv!"

"You know, if he loves 'em so much~!" Haley pulled down one of the straps of her bikini.

"Well, hello," Kevin smirked.

Haley giggled in response as he pulled her into the pool.

"Oh, I got an idea!" Jason exclaimed as he grabbed Alex and pulled her in, then put her on his shoulders.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed.

Kevin smirked, getting the same idea. That's when he had Haley climb up onto his shoulders.

"Chicken fight!" exclaimed Jason.

"What?" Alex questioned, having never played it.

"Don't tell me you never played that, before!" Haley said.

"I've told you, you study too much!" Jason bounced her on his shoulders.

"The rules are simple; try to push the opponent off their partner's shoulders," Kevin said.

"Oh! Like this?" Alex asked before she shoved Haley into the water!

"AAH!" Haley screamed as she fell in, but then came back up, laughing. "I wasn't ready!"

"Keep your guard up," Alex remarked, looking proud.

"Rematch!" Haley said, climbing back onto Kevin's shoulders.

"Okay, 3! 2! 1!" Kevin shouted. "Go!"

And soon, the Chicken Fight began again.

Haley and Alex clasped hands and started pushing, going back and forth.

Kevin and Jason were trying to help by pushing back and forth as well, but eventually, Haley managed to push Alex into the water!

"Victory!" Haley cheered.

Jason helped Alex up, "You alright babe?"

"I'm great!" Alex answered.

"See?" Haley hugged her. "This is what it's like to have real fun!"

"See what you've been missing out on?" asked Kevin.

"Well, I'm never gonna stop studying, but I see what you mean," Alex smiled.

"As long as you're enjoying more of life," Haley said.

Jason pulled Alex over to him and kissed her, passionately.

"...Oh, boy...!" Haley muttered. "I think we better leave them alone."

"Good call," Kevin replied before they got out.

They didn't go too far, just inside the house. The two couples still had clear views of each other.

"You know, I was really surprised when you asked me to marry you," Haley said.

"Why?" Kevin asked. "Was it that hard to believe?"

"It's not that," she replied. "After I fell so hard for you, I totally pictured myself marrying you. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

Kevin hugged her bikini-clad body to his, "I know it's only been a year since we got together, but after I talked to my Mom and Kelsey about how much I love you; I made my decision. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"...I love you, too, Kevin," Haley said before she kissed him on the lips.

He stripped her out of her bikini and she relieved him of his trunks.

Once they were both naked, they continued kissing, letting their hands explore each other's bodies.

Out in the pool; Jason carried Alex over to the edge of the pool, and reached for her bikini top.

He looked at her, asking for permission. She blushed heavily, but nodded.

Then, he slowly untied her top and pulled it off, revealing her ample bust.

"Wow..." Jason whispered, and began fondling them.

They were very bouncy and elastic, and it made Alex gasp and moan.

"Jason...!" she moaned out.

Then he did something he'd been longing to do; he began to kiss, lick and suck on them, focusing on her nipples.

"Ah...ahh...!" Alex gasped. "Oh, god...oh, god, Jason...!"

"Wow, Jason loves Alex's tits," Kevin muttered.

Haley turned to look, "My God, that's hot...!"

Kevin picked her up, making her squeal in surprise and carried her over to the pool.

"Mind some company?" he asked.

"Not at all," Jason said briefly before going back to sucking Alex's breasts.

Kevin placed Haley down to sit next to Alex and he jumped in the pool.

"What are you up to, baby?" Haley asked in a seductive tone.

"I've wanted to have sex with you in a pool for a while now," He said, before he started eating her pussy.

"Mmm...ahh!" Haley cried. "Oh, god, Kevin, yes...yes...!"

Even though she was being pleasured herself; Alex was surprised that Haley was sitting naked next to her. They hadn't been naked together in the same area in years.

Jason released her nipple with a POP, then began to slip off her bikini bottoms. Her pubic hair was well trimmed, and her vagina was pretty pink and wet.

Alex felt the instinct to cover herself, but she fought it. Right now...she didn't care about being exposed. She was enjoying herself too much.

Jason spread her folds and began licking her.

"Ahhh...Jason...! Yes...yes, right there!" Alex cried as he kept licking.

Haley was also enjoying having her pussy devoured. She thought it was especially hot that she was also bearing witness to her little sister's first time.

Kevin really drove her crazy when he started licking and sucking on her G-Spot.

Haley had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming.

Jason stuck his tongue inside Alex, licking around it.

Suddenly, Alex gasped as she felt herself climax.

Jason smothered her as she climaxed.

As she came down from her high to catch her breath, she saw Haley about to climax.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum!" she cried. "I'm cumming-I'm cumming-I'm cumming! AHHHH!"

Kevin pulled away as she squirted into the pool, writhing around in pleasure.

Jason's eyes widened, "Your sister squirts?!"

"I...didn't even know girls could do that...!" Alex gasped.

Haley panted heavily while she held onto Kevin, who held her tightly.

Jason hopped out of the pool and took off his trunks, revealing his fully erect cock.

Alex's eyes widened, she'd never seen a man's penis before except on book illustrations, and this one was super big.

Once Haley caught her breath, Kevin got out of the pool as well.

"Wow Alex, your boyfriend's cock is as big as Kev's!" she exclaimed before taking him into her mouth.

"Mmmph...!" Kevin grunted as Haley began to suck.

Alex turned to Jason and hesitantly took his dick in her hand.

To start, she licked it. Then, she gently kissed the tip.

Jason shuddered in pleasure.

"Go on, don't be afraid," Haley told her sister.

Alex nodded before she began to take Jason's tip into her mouth. She went slowly, still being new to this.

Jason seethed as Alex started to suck him off.

Haley took a little break from sucking Kevin to give her sister some advice,  
"Don't be afraid to go a little faster. Lick along the shaft, and suck on his balls. Lastly, it's really great if you make it hit the back of your throat."

Alex eyed her like she was crazy before her sister went back to Kevin.

She even started doing all the things she instructed to Kevin's dick; licking along the shaft and his balls, sucking the sack, leaving saliva everywhere. Then she put it back in her mouth, sucking at medium speed and going all the way to the base. She made a gagging noise every time it hit her throat.

Alex knew that was her gag reflex. Then, she tried everything Haley just did.

"Ngh...damn, girl...!" Jason cursed.

She deep throated him for another minute, then Haley came back over as Kevin stroked his cock.

"I can't really do this well, but you definitely will," She teased into her sister's ear. "Give him a tit-fuck."

Alex popped Jason's cock out of her mouth, "What's that?"

"That's when you place my dick between your breasts and massage it," Jason said.

"Really?" Alex asked, surprised.

"Here," Haley got behind her sister and lifted her busty melons onto Jason's cock, and moved it back and forth on it, making the head keep popping out. "Just like that."

"Oh fuck, yeah," Jason groaned.

Alex even moaned at the feeling.

"You got it?" Haley asked. "Keep doing that, okay?"

Alex held her tits, then Jason started thrusting up her cleavage.

Haley began deep-throating Kevin again, sucking at a fast pace.

"Oh...oh, yeah, baby...god, I love you!" Kevin cried.

"Oh God baby, I'm gonna cum!" Jason groaned. "Let me cum on your face!"

"I'm cumming too!" Kevin grunted, and Haley already planned on swallowing it.

Soon, he released his stream inside Haley's mouth.

Jason grunted loudly, spraying his semen on Alex's face.

She cringed a bit, but accepted every drop.

Haley made sure to swallow every bit of cum, before turning to her sister again.

"Isn't it hot?" she asked her.

"...Yeah...!" Alex whispered, panting heavily.

"Don't tell me you're tired," Haley said. "You're just getting started."

She helped her clean her face off, then the two couples headed inside.

Haley had Alex lay down on her back on the big black couch stool, and had her spread her legs.

"Now what am I doing?" Alex asked.

"You're about to lose your virginity," Haley said.

Jason moved over to her, positioning his still hard cock at her entrance.

"Just relax," He said. "This is gonna hurt, but trust me...you'll get used to it."

Alex looked at Jason before she nodded her head.

He stuffed himself into her pussy, making her grunt at the intrusion. He went deeper until he reached her barrier.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked.

Alex bit her lip, but hummed,  
"Mhm."

Jason nodded before he grunted, slowly pushing up against Alex's hymen, causing her to wince as she bit her lip.

He broke through it, making her whimper and a tear fell from her eye.

"Damn, you're tight!" Jason grunted.

"Give yourself a little time to adjust," Haley patted Alex's shoulder.

Then she climbed onto the couch, "Now, come make love to me, slash, fuck my brains out."

Kevin climbed on top of her, "Be careful what you ask for."

Soon, they kissed while Kevin began to penetrate her.

She moaned as he started moving.

As for Jason and Alex, the former was going at a nice, slow pace.

"Oh, that feels good...!" Alex moaned.

Jason kissed her as he kept going.

Alex whimpered and moaned. It was painful, but at the same time, she liked it.

He played with her breasts and tweaked her nips.

He may have been going slow, to give her time to adjust, but his movements had the intent of satisfying her.

"Haa...haa...haa...!" Alex panted and gasped, her face growing hot as tears fell from her eyes.

Haley panted and moaned herself as Kevin thrust in and out of her. It turned her on even more seeing her sister get fucked.

She didn't know what it was, but there was something hot about seeing it.

"You bad girl!" Kevin increased his pace. "Getting turned on watching your sister have sex!"

"I...couldn't...help...it!" Haley cried with each thrust.

Alex's face relaxed a bit and she moaned loudly, and Jason took that as a sign to thrust faster.

Of course, he didn't go too fast. He didn't want to hurt her, after all.

"Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" Alex cried.

Her tits bounced so much, it was mesmerizing! Jason fondled them and twisted her nipples, driving her crazy!

"Ahhh~!" cried Alex. "Oh, god, Jason! Yes!"

Kevin went even faster inside Haley, driving her nearly insane!

"OH GOD! YES, FUCK ME!" she screamed. "FUCK ME BABY!"

"Ngh...I'm...almost there...!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Inside! Cum inside me!" Haley cried.

Alex's eyes widened at that, "Haley, you could get pregnant!"

"I'm, AH, on the pill!" she told her. "What about...AH, oh God, you?!"

"Yes, I am!" Alex cried. "AH! Jason...!"

Kevin thrust a few more times before going as deep as he could, grunting as he released his seed.

"AAH!" Haley cried as she climaxed, as well.

She squirted all over him, and he knew they'd have to clean it up.

Jason went even faster, kissing Alex and holding her bouncing tits as he fucked her silly.

Alex cried out in his mouth with each motion...and at that moment, she could feel something starting to happen. It was getting bigger...and bigger...until it got so big that...!

"AAAAAAH!" Alex screamed as her whole body tensed...and then she collapsed, panting breathlessly. "Oh my God, it's hot!"

"...Yeah...it is...!" Jason panted.

"And if I wasn't...on the pill..." Alex panted. "It would impregnate me..."

"It's hot to think about," Haley panted, then crawled over to her sister. "Wasn't that amazing?"

"...It was...!" Alex gasped.

Jason kissed her, and she kissed him back.

"Let's leave them alone," Haley took Kevin's hand and led them out to the pool.

"Does the pool self-clean?" he asked.

"Yep," she smiled, before jumping in and Kevin followed after her.

"Good," Kevin smirked as he kissed her neck.

She moaned from his treatment.

"I love you, baby," she whispered.

"I love you too, baby," he whispered, kissing all over her neck, face, then her lips.

"Mmm...!" Haley moaned in his mouth, holding him closer to her.

It turned both of them on having their naked, wet bodies pressed together.

They moaned into each other's mouths before parting lips.

"Let's do some acting," Kevin suggested.

Haley quirked her eyebrow, curious, "About what?"

"Talk like you want me to get you pregnant," He said.

"That would be so hot," she responded, seductively.

Kevin chuckled before he started to kiss her neck, again.

Then he penetrated her pussy again with his cock.

"Mmmph...ah...yes, Kevin...!" Haley moaned.

He then began to move in and out of her.

Haley panted and moaned with each motion, wrapping her legs around him to keep him closer.

The whole act of lovemaking in a pool was so hot!

"Ah, your cock!" she cried. "I can feel it pushing against my cervix!"

"Good!" Kevin said as he kept moving.

"Oh my God! YES!" Haley cried, lightly biting his shoulder.

He went even faster inside her, driving her crazy!

She got even crazier when he started to grind.

"OH, I can't wait, I can't wait!" She cried/moaned into his shoulder. "I wanna bear your children!"

Kevin gently whispered in her ear "I love you so..."

"I love you...!" She gasped back as he went even deeper, penetrating her womb.

"How much do you want this?" Kevin asked.

"So badly!" Haley cried, holding him closer. "My egg is throbbing for your load!"

He kissed her, then kissed her left breast,  
"You sure you want me to get you pregnant?"

"I'm a hundred percent certain," she moaned. "I want to feel your seed deep inside me!"

"God, I'm cumming!" he grunted.

"Cum inside me!" she cried. "Knock me up! Come on, get me pregnant!"

Kevin grunted...before he ejected his seed inside Haley.

"OH, I feel it!" She moaned loudly. "I can feel your hot sperm spilling inside of me!"

He kissed her passionately.

"Push it deeper," she moaned as they kissed. "Keep fucking it deeper."

And that's just what Kevin did, his cock pumping his seed into Haley's womanhood.

He was so deep inside her that she would definitely get pregnant if she wasn't on birth control.

Kevin and Haley's tongues battled between their locked lips, and they moaned passionately.

Eventually, they remembered they had to breathe and parted lips, panting.

"I love you, Kevin," she panted.

"I love you too, Haley," he replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~_The next morning_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both couples slept in the living room, still naked. Alex woke up first when the sun shined through the blinds.

Remembering what happened last night and where she was...

"OH CRAP!" She screamed, bolting awake, frantically searching for her glasses!

Luckily she found them on the nightstand.

"Lex, what's wrong?" Jason asked as he woke up.

"We have to get outta here!" Alex cried. "My Dad will be here any minute!"

Haley and Kevin woke up too, and the latter checked her phone.

"It's only 8:20; he won't be here till 9:30, tomorrow," she said.

"How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"I took pictures of his date book to know what date and time he'll be at a house," Haley explained.

"Oh, good..." Alex said in relief.

"You look ravishing in the sunlight," Jason complimented her.

"...You think so?" Alex asked.

"You know I don't lie," Jason answered as he kissed her hand.

The two couples got dressed, gathered their stuff and cleaned up the house.

Once they were finished, you couldn't tell someone had been here last night.

They exited the house and Kevin invited Alex and Jason over to the Fun House for breakfast.

Once there, Haley told everyone what happened.

"Damn," Rachel exclaimed. "I didn't think you had one daring bone in your body, Alex!"

"What can I say?" Alex asked. "I owe it to my big sis."

Haley smiled at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_A few weeks later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now summer, and Fun House inhabitants were at a water park. They'd also invited Alex, Jason, Luke and Sarah.

Haley was wearing a sexy bikini with red flowers and wearing a short skirt.

Alex was wearing a black two piece bikini, and Haley talked her into wearing a sarong.

She had to admit...she actually felt and looked good in it.

Rachel was wearing her white bikini, Savannah was wearing a dark blue bikini, Mindy was wearing an aqua colored one and Sarah was wearing an ocean blue bikini.

Kevin was wearing a pair of dark red swim trunks and a dog tag necklace.

Sean was wearing black trunks with white stripes, Carlos was wearing a red open shirt and a pair of white trunks, and Fred was wearing a red Speedo.

Jason was wearing an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and sporty purple trunks.

"So what should we do first?" Kevin asked.

"Let's find a spot to put our stuff first," Sean said.

"We need to put on sunscreen too," Haley said.

"Good thinking," said Kevin as he pulled out a bottle of SPF 50.

First, they found a good spot to put their stuff.

Haley put on some sunscreen, then handed the bottle to Kevin,

"Can you do my back, baby?"

"Sure, babe," Kevin replied as he rubbed some sunscreen on her back.

She hummed pleasantly at the feeling.

"Ahh, that's nice," she said.

He kissed her from behind, and she was all too happy to return it.

"Okay, okay, save it, lovebirds," said Sean.

"Hey, you're the same way," Rachel chastised him.

"Well, I mean...oh, forget it," Sean said.

"So, we gonna have fun or what?" Alex asked.

"Duh!" Luke responded.

"Let's go on the water slides, first!" Rachel said.

"Right behind ya!" Sarah exclaimed in excitement.

Everyone raced off to the slides, grabbing inner tubes along the way.

"Ladies first!" Haley exclaimed as she slid down. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kevin went next, "COWABUNGAAAAAA!"

"WHOO-HOO!" Rachel cheered as she and Sean went down, together, followed by Savannah.

Danny followed after, then Alex and Jason, together.

"Wait up!" Fred called as he slid down with Mindy following after him.

One by one, everyone else slid down.

Then, they took a lounge down the lazy river.

"Ahhh, this is SO nice..." Alex whispered.

"This makes me think of that water park episode from Infinite Stratos," Fred mentioned.

"Oh God, don't get me started on that anime!" Danny said. "It was awesome, but Ichiga is the biggest dumbass in anime!"

"Agreed!" All the boys, Rachel, Savannah and Mindy said.

"Wait, who?" asked Haley.

"Don't worry about it, you wouldn't like it anyway," said Kevin.

"I don't know, there are a lot of pretty girls in it," Sean said.

"What are you implying, Mister?" asked Haley with a playful tone.

"How dense is Ichiga?" Alex asked.

"Well, he's got five girls who like him, but the moron doesn't even notice," Jason explained.

"One of them invited him to spend the day at an amusement park," Andre continued. "And he thought it'd be a good idea to invite the other girls as well! I mean, hello~?"

"Wow...I thought Dylan was dumb," Haley muttered.

After they were done with the lazy river, it was just about time for lunch.

"So, what should we have?" asked Jason.

"They have a variety of stuff," Danny replied.

"Gotta get my wallet," Kevin said, walking off to where they put their stuff. Some of the boys even followed after him to get their wallets as well.

Haley then gasped in horror, "Oh God!" Then buried her face into Savannah's bosom, since she was taller than her.

"What the hell?" Savannah asked. "What's your problem? Not that I'm not enjoying this, but..."

"That tall guy with the spiky, dark brown hair, in the black flame swim trunks," Haley whispered. "He's one of my exes."

Rachel spotted him and also gasped, "Oh God, it's Matt!"

"Oh, no, not HIM," Alex whispered in horror.

"Let me guess, he was abusive?" Mindy asked.

"Verbally and physically," Alex answered.

"And he's extremely jealous!" Haley added. "If I was somewhere he couldn't see me, he always thought I was with some other guy!"

"Did he ever...force himself on you?" Sarah asked, hesitantly.

"Once, but I kicked him in the balls and got away," Haley said.

"What do we do?" Alex asked. "It looks like he hasn't seen you."

"Yeah, and I wanna keep it that way," Haley said.

"Rachel, is that you?" Matt walked by them, but recognized her.

"Oh, hey," Rachel said, trying not to make it obvious that Haley was there. "What brings you here?"

"It's summer, water park, girls," Matt replied.

"Ah, of course," Rachel nodded. "Well, you just go and enjoy yourself."

"Wait a minute...Alex Dunphy?!" Matt recognized the younger sister.

"Oh, crap...!" Alex cursed under her breath as she tried to hide.

"Damn, you grew up into a hot mess!" Matt teased.

"...Yeah...g-good to see you, Matt," Alex said as she stepped out from behind Mindy.

"Hey, if you're here, where's Haley?" asked Matt.

"That's not your business," Rachel answered.

"...Excuse me?" Matt asked as he glared at her.

Finally, Haley decided to suck it up and face him, just like she did when she broke it off with him.

"I'm right here, now would ya get lost?" she turned around.

Matt's eyes went wide...but then he smirked.

"Well, well," he said. "I thought you might have been here, Haley."

Haley only glared at him, trying to show him she was not intimidated.

"Still so pretty, and I'm digging the short hair," Matt flirted.

"Matt, don't start," said Haley. "I'm actually seeing someone, now."

"Oh, yeah?" Matt asked. "Don't tell me it's that dipshit, Dylan."

"Hey."

Matt turned around...only to see Kevin, as well as the rest of the boys.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked. "Why are you bothering my girlfriend?"

"...Your girlfriend?" Matt asked.

"That's right," Haley said as she stood beside Kevin. "This is Kevin Turner."

A pause...but then, Matt started to snort and laugh.

"You're...you're kidding, right?" he asked. "This guy?"

"Yes, this guy," Haley said.

"...Wow," Matt said. "He must have been desperate."

"Excuse me?" Kevin asked as he got in Matt's face. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Kevin, don't!" Haley said. "Please, just...let's just have a good time."

"Yeah, walk away, bitch," Matt taunted.

Haley spun around and slapped him, which surprised him a bit. But he quickly recovered and slapped her back!

"HALEY!" the girls cried.

"HEY!" Kevin grabbed Matt by his throat. "Don't you ever hit her!"

Some people got attracted to the commotion as security came over.

"What's going on over here?!" asked one of the security guards.

"This guy grabbed me for no reason!" Matt shouted.

"That's not true!" Rachel yelled as she pointed at Haley. "He slapped Haley!"

"It was self-defense!" Matt argued.

"This guy is one of my sister's exes, and he was abusive," Alex said.

"Which hasn't changed," Luke added.

"Sir?" One random girl in the crowd chimed in. "He slapped that girl after she slapped him. Most likely for insulting her boyfriend, but he slapped her much harder."

"Is that so?" asked the security guard as he glared at Matt, who growled at the random girl, who glared right back at him.

Another security guard came over, and they both escorted Matt away.

Once they were gone, Kevin went over to Haley,

"You okay?"

"It still stings," she whimpered.

Kevin gently pulled Haley into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault," she whispered back.

"Yeah, we had no idea he'd be here!" Alex said.

"Hey, you," Savannah said as she walked up to the random girl. "Thanks."

"No problem, I had a similar experience," the girl said.

"Still, thank you," said Haley.

After lunch, they went over to the wave pool.

However, Haley was just sitting nearby, watching the others.

Luke actually went over to see if she was alright,  
"You okay?"

Haley was actually surprised,  
"You're actually concerned about me?"

"Of course I am," Luke sounded a little offended. "You're my sister."

Haley stared at Luke, but then she looked away.

"...Matt got to you, didn't he?" he asked.

"How could Matt get to you?" Alex asked as she came over.

"I...I just...I didn't expect him to be here," Haley said.

"Hey, he's gone now," Alex assured her.

"I know, but still..." Haley said.

"Haley, don't even let him get into your head," said Luke. "That way, he wins."

"Right," Haley responded, smacking her cheeks.

"Feel better, now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Haley smiled, then she got up and ran out to the wave pool.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_A few minutes later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haley went to get a milkshake, shaking her wet hair out.

Then, she thought she heard something odd...a sexual moan? And it sounded like Alex!

Having heard what her sister sounded like when she had sex, Haley was pretty familiar with it. Plus, she AND Jason had went off a few minutes ago.

"There's no way...!" she whispered before she went to go investigate.

She slowly peeked around a corner, where no one was watching or doing anything.

And there was Alex, pinned against the wall, and Jason fucking her slowly, but thoroughly. She was topless and her bottoms were pulled to the side.

And Jason had his trunks pulled down a little, but not all the way.

Alex was making some noises, but was biting her lip so she wasn't too loud.

The look on her face made it clear that Jason was doing a great job fucking her brains out.

Haley hid behind the wall, unsure of what to say or do.

Deciding to leave them be, she walked away.

Unknown to her, Luke and Sarah were close as well, doing the same thing.

"Is she gone?" Sarah breathed.

"Yeah," Luke said.

"Then keep going," she begged, then Luke started thrusting up into her again, making her gasp.

"How's that?" Luke asked. "You like that?"

"Oh, god...yes...!" whispered Sarah.

He kissed her breasts and sucked her nips.

She did her best to hold back her voice.

She bit her lip, moaning softly and clenching her thighs close together.

They'd been at it for a while, so they were both close to climaxing.

"I'm...I'm almost there...!" Sarah whispered.

"Me too...!" Luke grunted.

"Cum in my mouth...!" Sarah gasped.

Luke pulled out, but not too quickly, before he inserted his co ck inside Sarah's mouth, and after about three more thrusts, he came, causing Sarah to gag and cough.

"Mmm...!" she moaned at the taste.

Then she swallowed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_An hour later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was back at the Fun House for a couple video game competitions with the neighbors.

Two fighting games, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Mortal Kombat X.

Haley even joined in, and she chose Zero Suit Samus.

Cause she was hot!

But she turned away whenever someone performed an X-Ray or Fatality on Mortal Kombat.

Kevin was the big winner for Smash Bros. as Sonic, but Danny won in Mortal Kombat as Kenshi.

* * *

**For those asking about Alex and Jason, Luke and Sarah; there you go~! ;)**

**Not sure about Manny, though. He's so damn ****persnickety, it turns most girls off. Plus, he's got an inhumanly clingy Mother in Gloria.**

**Next chapter begins my version of Season 9.**

**Read and review, please!**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Not Going Anywhere

**I really wanted to get this one out immediately after the last one!**

**More lemons in this chapter, just fair warning.**

**I don't own Modern Family. All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: I'm Not Going Anywhere**

A month later, as an engagement gift; the roommates bought Kevin and Haley a couple nights at a nice hotel suite. They even searched online to make sure this one had soundproof walls.

"Wow, you guys! You didn't have to do this!" Haley said.

"No, we didn't have to," Rachel said. "We WANTED to." She then whispered to Haley. "And just between us, you two can stay away just a little longer than two nights. We want you to enjoy yourselves."

The two girlfriends couldn't help but laugh.

"We whole heartedly agree," Savannah whispered in as well.

"Show her a good time, huh, man?" Andre asked while playfully nudging Kevin.

"Oh, I plan to," Kevin smirked.

Cooper whined, wanting to come along.

"Aww, we're sorry, Cooper," said Kevin. "We wish you could come, but we'll be back before you know it, okay?"

"Oh, be sure to check out the amazing spa they have there," Mindy told them.

"They give THE BEST massages," said Rachel.

"And the sauna, oh my god!" Savannah added.

"Oh, god, I love saunas!" Haley exclaimed.

"And don't get me started on the food," Mindy added. "It is to DIE for!"

"My mouth is already watering," Kevin said. "You ready?"

"Hell yes, I am!" Haley answered. "Let's get going!"

Just as they opened the door, Alex and Claire were standing outside.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Claire asked.

"We're going to a hotel and spa for a few days," Haley said.

"Crap, we came over to discuss wedding plans," Alex said.

"Oh, sorry," said Haley. "We'll talk about it when we get back, okay?"

"Okay, have fun," Claire said.

Kevin and Haley loaded up their luggage and drove off.

"I can't wait to get there!" Haley exclaimed.

"Wonder what it looks like," Kevin smiled.

"It'll probably be fancy, like the Marriot," said Haley.

They went all the way to downtown, and discovered it WAS the Marriott!

"...Hallelujah...!" Haley whispered in amazement.

"I wonder if Jay helped them with this," Kevin said. "He and those sneaky roommates of ours would do something like this for us!"

After getting a valet to park their car, they went to check in.

"Turner, for two," Kevin said.

"Ah yes, here you are," The concierge checked the book.

He then handed Kevin and Haley the key card.

"Enjoy your stay," he said. "Desmond will help you with your luggage."

"Right this way," said the bellboy, Desmond.

They followed after him, got in the elevator and went up to the 6th floor.

Soon, they arrived at their suite...and boy, was it fancy. It had a HUGE drawing room, big enough for at least six people! The furniture was white as snow and the carpeting was dark red. There was a kitchen loft and a coffee machine in it, too. The bathroom had a shower stall and a spout that you could hold while you took one.

As for the bedroom itself, it had thick silk sheets with rose petals on top, and on the nightstand was a bowl of complimentary chocolates.

"Hope you enjoy your stay," Desmond said.

"We will, thank you," Kevin responded before giving him a $20 tip.

"And thank you," Desmond said before he left.

"Oh...my god," said Haley as she looked around. "This place is GORGEOUS!"

"Just like you," Kevin said.

"Aww, babe," said Haley. "So what should we do first? Go to the spa? Maybe go to the pool?!"

"Hmm, that's a tough choice," Kevin said.

"I heard there's a hot tub on the roof," Haley smirked.

"Let's save that for later," Kevin smiled. "Right now, the pool sounds great!"

"I'll get my bikini on!" Haley said as she went to get dressed.

"I'll be waiting here!" Kevin called as he sat on the bed while Haley went to the bathroom to change.

He changed into his navy blue trunks.

Haley changed into a red, two piece bikini.

It had a cute yellow flower pattern, too.

"Wow, you definitely know fashion," Kevin smiled. "You look great in everything I've seen you in."

"Even in those baggy sweat clothes I wore that time, with no makeup?" Haley laughed a bit, skeptical.

"We'll call that...casual," Kevin said, causing Haley to giggle as she kissed his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pool was located on the 4th floor rooftop.

It was a very wide, rectangular looking pool with beach chairs all lined up on the sides.

The coolest thing though was that it seemed to go on a slant.

"Oh, wow!" Haley exclaimed. "This is so luxurious!"

"Tell me about it!" Kevin agreed.

They took a swim, snuggled on a lounge chair making out, then went for another swim.

Then they went to the spa.

There, Haley got herself a shiatsu massage.

It was a little awkward that she was naked under the blanket, but she pushed through it.

The masseur, Julian, was hot in his own way, but she only had eyes for Kevin.

All though, Kevin thought he recognized him from somewhere...then he remembered!

Julian Rios, a former porn actor.

"Oh, my god, are you serious?!" Haley asked.

Julian chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah, that's me."

"Wow, it's such a pleasure," Kevin shook his hand.

Julian then whispered, "Just so you know, I get off in a half hour."

Haley and Kevin looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing.

After Haley was finished with her massage, she gave Julian their room number so he could stop by later.

Next, the sauna. Haley wore a towel wrapped around her hair and her body as she sat.

"Ahhh...this is SO good...!" Haley said as she felt the steam on her pores.

A couple more ladies came in, around her age.

One was African American and the other Asian.

"Hey," Haley greeted.

"Hey, how's it going?" asked the Asian girl.

"Not bad," Haley replied.

The black woman noticed the ring on her finger, "Just got engaged?"

"Yep!" Haley answered as she held up her finger. "What do you think?"

"It's so pretty!" the Asian woman. "You must be so excited to get married!"

"Yeah...and...a little nervous, too," Haley replied.

"Yeah, I would be too," The black woman said.

"I'm sorry, but what are your names?" asked Haley.

"Monica," The black woman said.

"I'm Eva," the Asian woman said.

"I'm Haley."

"Nice to meet you, Haley," said Monica.

"You too," she said. "I'm here for a few days, maybe I'll see you around."

"Oh, that'd be great!" said Eva. "We'd love to get to know you!"

Haley got up and left, going to get a pedicure.

Haley shook in anticipation, "I'll need another massage before we do anything. My last one made me horny."

Kevin smirked, suddenly getting an idea.

"Lie down," he said.

Haley lied down on her stomach, allowing Kevin to rub her shoulders.

"Mmm..." she moaned pleasantly.

A couple minutes later, there was a knock at their door.

"Oh, that must be him!" Kevin exclaimed.

He answered the door, and there was Julian.

"Hey," he smiled.

"What's up?" Kevin smiled back, then went back over to Haley, who was currently stripping.

"Whoa...she really wants this, huh?" asked Julian, watching Haley undress.

"Well, I was always a big fan of yours," she said, with bedroom eyes. "I feel like we're about to do "Please Bang My Wife"."

"So, you're cool with this?" Julian asked as he took off his shirt.

"Yeah, as long as I get to join in," Kevin responded as he also got undressed. "I'm not gonna be the fiance who just sits and watches."

"...Well...let's get started," said Julian as he began to take off his pants.

"Oh wow," Haley gasped at his dick. "It's as big as I thought it would be. Just as big as Kev's."

Kevin picked her up and placed her on the bed. Julian followed after them, and Haley put his big cock in her mouth.

As she sucked Julian, Kevin went between her legs and started licking her pussy.

"Mmm...aaahhh...!" Haley moaned. "K...Kevin...!"

Julian got on the bed and started thrusted his cock into Haley's mouth, hitting the back of her throat.

Haley gagged as a reflex, but then she grabbed Julian's hip to encourage him to keep going.

Kevin stuck his tongue inside of her vagina, licking around the folds.

"AAH!" Haley cried while she still kept sucking Julian off.

She was already so wet.

"I think she's ready," Kevin said, giving her pussy one last kiss.

Julian pulled his cock out of her mouth and got in position. Kevin got on the bed, by Haley's face as Julian rubbed his tip against her pussy, teasing her.

"Ahhh...!" Haley cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

Finally, he penetrated her.

"OH GOD!" She screamed. "Julian Fucking Rios' cock is inside me! IT'S SO BIG!"

"Is he as big as me?" Kevin asked.

"God, yes!" She cried.

Julian began to make moderate thrusts inside Haley, who cried out with each one.

"Oh, that's so good!" She cried as she stroked Kevin's cock. "Oh baby, he fucks like a pro!"

"That's good," said Kevin. "Now...I want you to suck me off!"

She did as told, putting his big cock in her mouth.

Kevin moaned and Julian grunted as he kept thrusting.

"You fiancé is a tight, petite little thing," he moaned.

"Yeah, I know," said Kevin. "And she screams so fucking loud when you hit her G-Spot just right."

Julian smirked, "Thanks for the tip!"

He increased his pace, smacking their hips against each other, hitting her G-Spot.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs.

Both guys massaged her breasts as she was pounded.

It was absolutely amazing. She almost couldn't think.

"You like that?" Julian asked.

"Mmm, I love it!" Haley gasped.

Julian went faster and harder, really going deep!

"Oh YES!" Haley screamed. "You like to see him fuck me honey?! Does it turn you on?!"

"Oh yeah," Kevin groaned as she stroked his cock.

"AH! AH! AH! AH!" Haley cried. "OH, GOD! AAAH! AAAAHHHH!"

Soon, Julian started to grind!

"Let me have a turn," Kevin said.

"Oh, right," Julian chuckled, then pulled out. "Guess it's been a while."

Haley gasped, "Oh God, that was big."

Kevin picked her up and sat her on top of him in reverse-cowgirl position. He penetrated her with his own big cock and she started bouncing up and down on it.

"Ohhh...oh, yeah, baby...!" Kevin groaned.

"Oh God!" Haley moaned. "It's like Julian never stopped!"

"Still here," Julian brought his cock up to her face.

Haley gaped...but then she licked her lips and took Julian's manhood in her mouth!

Kevin started thrusting up into her, making her moan even more.

During this time, she continued to suck Julian off, practically deep-throating him, which caused her to gag.

She started moaning really loud, and her pussy became tighter!

Kevin knew what was coming, so he pulled out and started fingering her.

"Julian, watch this!" He said.

Haley screamed as she squirted.

"Whoa! She squirts!" Julian exclaimed, impressed.

She squirted one more time and started shaking with pleasure.

Kevin held her tightly, kissing her cheek and biting her ear.

"...I love you...!" Haley whispered with tears falling from her eyes.

"I love you too," He responded before laying her face down on the bed, then penetrated her from behind.

"AAAH!" Haley cried out. "Oh, god...! Yes!"

Then, Kevin began to make moderate thrusts.

"Oh God, you both go so deep in me!" Haley cried.

"Damn right, we do...!" Kevin grinned.

Julian brought his cock to her mouth and put it back in.

"Mmmm...mmm!" Haley cried as she started sucking.

Kevin increased his pace and spanked her cute little butt.

"MMMMMMMMMMMPPH!" Haley screamed, her lips still wrapped around Julian's cock.

"You like this, huh?" Julian grunted.

"Mm-hmm!" Haley nodded while Kevin still kept ramming her.

He started going faster and harder, making a slapping noise against each other's hips.

Haley kept crying out, her voice muffled by Julian's dick.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Kevin moaned. "You're gonna make me cum soon, baby!"

Haley nodded her head, telling him that she was getting ready, as well.

But Julian, being a former pro, wasn't even close.

Kevin, "Don't worry, I can go for more rounds."

Julian smirked and pulled his cock out of Haley's mouth.

She screamed as she got closer to her climax.

"KEVIN! OH GOD, YES!" she cried. "YEEEEEEEEEES!"

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Kevin grunted and pushed in as far as he could, cumming inside her!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Haley cried while she squirted.

She squirted out a bit of the cum he'd pumped into her, some of it trickled down her pussy.

He moved her to lay on her back, then allowed Julian to penetrate her again.

Haley moaned, tears falling from her eyes.

"This is the last time, okay?" Kevin asked. "And he'll pull out before he finishes, just like you asked."

"Don't worry," Julian assured them. "I did this for a living."

"I trust you...!" whispered Haley...and soon, Julian started to move. "Oh God! You're both fucking huge!"

"So I've been told," Julian said as he kept thru sting.

Kevin groped Haley's breasts and kissed her upside-down.

"Mmm...mmm...!" Haley cried in his mouth.

They separated, and she cried even more.

"Oh yeah, YEAH! Come on pound me! THRUST THAT BIG COCK INTO ME!"

Julian increased his speed to a jackhammer, making a slapping noise against her hips.

"AH! AH! AAH!" cried Haley. "YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

He rubbed her G-Spot with his fingers, driving her even more crazy.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Haley screamed as Julian kept teasing her.

"I'm gonna cum, I'M GONNA CUM!"

Julian pulled out, just before he was about to release inside her.

He moved over to her head and sprayed his semen on her face, moaning and grunting in pleasure.

"Oh, shit!"

Haley squirted again, screaming in pleasure.

Soon after that, she collapsed on the bed, panting breathlessly.

She sucked Julian's cock, getting the rest of his cum, "Mmm, it's so yummy."

Kevin got ready to penetrate her again.

"One more time," he said.

"Yeah, give it to me," she begged. "Put it inside of me!"

And that's what he did.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Haley screamed. "YES! KEVIN, YES!"

He went slow, but thoroughly, in a making love way.

"Aaaahhh...!" Haley moaned, loudly.

He leaned down and kissed her as he kept thrusting.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm...!" Haley moaned with each motion Kevin made, feeling her pussy grow tighter.

He went even deeper, pressing against her cervix.

Haley clutched at the sheets, tears spilling from her eyes as Kevin kept thrusting.

"I love you!" she cried.

"I love you too!" He grunted. "I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Cum inside me!" She begged, wrapping her legs around his back.

Kevin held her tightly as he kept rocking back and forth, causing Haley to scream loudly.

"I'm cumming!" He thrust like a jackhammer, then pushed all the way in, grunting loudly!

"MMMMMM!" Haley moaned loudly at the feeling of his warm seed filling her up.

She panted, raking her nails down Kevin's back.

"Whew, that was fun!" Julian exclaimed. "Felt nice to be doing this again."

Haley panted, "I now know why those women screamed so much when you did them."

"Thanks for taking the time to do this," said Kevin.

"No problem," Julian went to clean himself up, got dressed and left. "You two have fun, and congratulations."

"Thanks, again," Kevin said while Haley collapsed on the bed, tired and numb.

He pulled out of her, chuckling, "You okay?"

"I literally, can't, move," she groaned.

Kevin smiled before he gently kissed her forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~_Later in the Evening_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin and Haley were having dinner at the dining area. It was a fancy place called WP24 by Wolfgang Puck.

They wore the same dress and suit they wore on Valentine's Day.

"I can't believe we were able to afford this," said Haley.

"It was part of the gift from our roommates," Kevin told her.

"I know, but still, it's amazing!" Haley exclaimed, causing Kevin to chuckle.

"Yeah, it is pretty amazing, isn't it?" he asked.

They had dinner, dessert, then went back to their room for several more rounds of love-making.

After they were done, they laid next to each other, basking in the afterglow and watching a movie.

Haley was lying against Kevin's chest as he held her.

She closed her eyes and sighed in content,  
"I love you Kevin."

"I love you, too, baby," Kevin whispered.

They kissed each other, sweetly.

"Hey, not to sound forward..." Kevin began. "But how do you feel about having kids?"

Haley's eyes widened and she blushed heavily,  
"Well...…I've thought about it, sometimes. But..."

"But...?" Kevin asked.

"...I don't think it would work for me," said Haley.

"Why not?" Kevin asked, cupping her face.

"Well...look at my Mom," said Haley. "She's not exactly the greatest, either."

"And you think that means you won't be a good mother, either?" asked Kevin. "Haley...you're not your mom. You're not a pathological liar, or obsessed with controlling everything."

"Thanks, but you also know I'm not exactly responsible," Haley added.

"What makes you think you're not responsible?" Kevin asked.

She laid her head on his chest, "You'd understand if you saw me trying to be..."

"Well, you wouldn't be alone," Kevin reminded her.

"...I guess not," Haley said, though she still seemed unsure.

"Hey, look at me," Kevin held her head up, and held her left hand. "This ring is a declaration of how much I love you, as well as the sex ***chuckle***. But my point is; we're in this together, always. And we'll have our friends and family to support us."

"...Oh, Kevin...!" Haley whispered with tears in her eyes.

They kissed passionately.

Over the next few days, they enjoyed everything the hotel had to offer.

Haley really enjoyed the spa.

Kevin really enjoyed the pool.

Haley also got to know the two girls she met at the sauna.

Finally, after a few days, they returned to the Fun House.

The first thing she did when she got back was give Rachel a big hug. As well as Savannah and Mindy. She'd missed all her girlfriends.

Alex was happy to see her sister again.

Once the reunions were finished; all the ladies talked about Haley's wedding dress, which she was really looking forward to.

"Are you excited, Haley?" Rachel asked.

"You bet I am!" Haley exclaimed. "I've always dreamed of my perfect wedding dress!"

"Well, we got a bunch of magazines," Mindy said as Savannah brought out a few.

"Take your pick," said Savannah.

Haley searched through the magazine pages, trying to find the perfect dress...and that's when she found it: a big, white gown with roses sewn in it.

"Oh, my god, this is it," she whispered. "This is the one!"

It was styled like a tube-top, and had no veil. Which was fine, since she wasn't crazy about them.

"You sure this it?" Rachel asked.

"I'm positive!" Haley answered. "I can just picture myself in it!"

"So can I," Savannah agreed, holding her hands up in a camera shape, pointing at Haley.

Haley giggled, excited for the day of her wedding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~_A few days later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Savannah came into the kitchen, seeing Haley digging through the refrigerator.

That wasn't unusual, except for the fact that she was only wearing a shirt and panties. And she normally didn't walk around the house like that.

"Uh...Haley?" asked Savannah. "What are you doin'?"

"AAHH!" Haley screamed, jumping and dropping a jar of pickles on the floor! "DAMMIT! Savannah, don't do that!"

"I'm sorry!" Savannah apologized. "But...what are you doing, seriously?"

"I was just getting a snack, is that so bad?" asked Haley.

"Pickles with peanut butter?" Savannah asked pointing at the jar in her hand as she started cleaning up the mess.

"I just had a weird craving, okay?" asked Haley.

"But Kevin said you hate pickles," Savannah said. "In fact, lately, haven't you been having morning sickness, too?"

"That was just some bug or something," Haley answered.

"And, forgive me for saying this," Savannah began, "But...your boobs look a little bigger, too."

"Really?" Haley looked down at her breasts.

She put down the jar of peanut butter and rubbed her boobs, only to wince in pain.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed. "I'm not in my period and Kevin's not playing with them, but my boobs are tender?"

"...Haley?" Savannah asked. "I think you might need to see a doctor or something."

"Why, I'm not sick," Haley argued.

"Whoa, what the hell happened here?" Rachel came in, seeing the mess.

"I caught Haley eating pickles and peanut butter," said Savannah.

Rachel's eyes widened, "Haley, are you pregnant?"

"...Excuse me?" Haley asked. "No, I'm not...at least...I don't think I..."

Rachel and Savannah only stared at her, incredulously...and that's when it started to hit her.

"...I'll be right back," Haley said as she went to go put on some new clothes. As soon as she was dressed, she headed out.

"Where's she going?" Mindy walked in.

"DANNY?!" Savannah called for her boyfriend. "We're going out, could you clean this up?!"

Danny walked in, "Uh, sure..."

The girls headed out the door and caught Haley right before she drove off.

"Hold on, we're coming with you!" Rachel climbed in the passenger seat while Savannah and Mindy got in the back.

Soon, Haley drove off to a nearby pharmacy and quickly headed inside, and the girls followed after.

"We thought you were going to the hospital," Mindy said.

"I don't want to make this a big deal," Haley countered, but stopped at the entrance. "I can't do this!"

"It's okay," Savannah walked over to the counter. "Hi, um...this is kind of embarrassing, but...my friend was wondering where you keep the pregnancy tests."

Luckily, the person at the counter was a girl around their age.

"Aisle 7, third shelf on your left," answered the girl.

The girls went to said aisle and got a couple boxes, paid for them and went home.

Once they got back, Haley rushed to the bathroom downstairs, followed by Rachel.

"That was fast," Danny said from the kitchen, having just finished cleaning up the broken jar and pickles. "What's going on?"

"Tell you in a minute," Savannah told him.

In the bathroom, Haley pulled out one of the tests,  
"Okay, how do you use these?"

"You pee on it," Rachel told her.

"How do you know so much about this?" Haley asked, curious.

"My sister got pregnant, so I know all the signs," Rachel replied.

Haley sighed before she closed the door.

"...Just a matter of time, now," Rachel said.

~~~~~~~~~~_Once Enough Time Had Passed_~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haley went inside to check it.

And when she looked down, she gasped.

It had a plus sign on it.

She collapsed to the floor and sat against the wall, tears already coming from her eyes.

But she couldn't tell if it was happiness, sadness or fear. Perhaps it was all three.

"Haley, you okay?" Rachel came in, then saw her friend on the floor and knelt down to her level. "Oh baby, what's wrong?"

Haley just handed her the test, without saying a word.

Rachel saw the plus sign and gasped before a big beaming smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, baby girl, that's great!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Are you kidding?!" Haley exclaimed. "This is exactly what my Mom was always scolding me about! Except when she did, I was with Dylan!"

"Well, one big difference is you're not with Dylan, and you're already engaged," Rachel tried to calm her down.

"...That's true," Haley said. "I am engaged..."

"There you go," Rachel smiled. "So, the big question is...how do we tell Kevin?"

"He's the most important person to tell and he's not gonna judge, along with you guys," Haley said. "But, other than that, I really don't know what to do."

"Well, he's gonna find out, one way or another," Rachel said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I need advice from my Mom," Haley said before she got up.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Rachel asked.

"Oh God, NO!" Haley exclaimed. "It'll be a while before I do. I just need to ask her something."

"...I hope you know what you're doing," Rachel said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haley found her mother in the kitchen, doing something.

"Hi Mom."

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Claire asked. "Not that you're not allowed to-"

"Yeah, I know," Haley interrupted. "I need to ask you something."

They went over to family room couch and sat down.

"Okay, what's up?" Claire waited.

"I know you and Dad weren't married at the time; took me, Alex and Luke to keep you away from Dad's old answering to hear that message from you," Haley laughed a bit. "But, did you ever...regret having me when you did?"

"Oh...mmm, I didn't love it at first," Claire said. "But then, I saw this face." She squeezed her daughter's face, making them both smile and giggle.

"And you were lucky enough to have Dad, who was born to be a parent," Haley added.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but when I met your father; he did not have his life together," Claire said. "But to his credit, he really stepped up when I got pregnant, and I think that's what made it work. You know, having someone to depend on."

"...Huh," Haley said.

"And now, you have Kevin to lean on," Claire said. "I mean...you're getting married! And to someone you love so much!"

"Yeah..." Haley hugged her mother. "Thanks Mom."

"Anytime sweetie," Claire said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haley returned to the house and found Kevin in the theater room, collapsing on the long couch, out of breath.

"Hey."

"Hey, Rachel said you had something important to tell me when you got back," Kevin said.

Haley nodded, laid down on top of him, where he encircled his arms around her.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Haley asked.

"I love you too," Kevin replied, kissing her.

"I...I'm pregnant," she said.

"...You're what?" Kevin asked as his eyes went wide.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated. "I'm scared, but...it's less scary knowing I'm going through it with you."

They sat up, kissed passionately and hugged tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay?" He assured her.

"...I know you won't...!" Haley whispered as tears fell from her eyes...happy tears, this time.

"...I don't believe it," Kevin said before he started to laugh. "I don't believe it! I'm gonna be a Dad!"

"And I'm gonna be a Mom!" Haley laughed/cried.

"...Does anyone else know?" Kevin asked.

"Rachel, Savannah and Mindy," she responded. "I don't know how to tell my parents."

"Do you want me to help you?" asked Kevin.

"Thank you, just...not yet," Haley said.

They hugged again, running their hands through each other's hair, crying happy tears.

They just focused on the happiness of having a baby.

* * *

**Yep, the inevitable happened.**

**Should've remembered to take your pill Haley! But, this is a good thing!**

**Look up on Google Images "JW Marriott Los Angeles LA Live" if you wanna see what the hotel looked like.**

**Read and review, please!**


	12. Chapter 12: We're Having a Baby

**Haley faces the challenge of telling her family that she's expecting...**

**I don't own Modern Family. All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: We're Having a Baby**

A few days later, having heard about Haley's engagement; DeDe, Jay's ex-wife and Claire and Mitchell's mother, sent an old trunk of stuff that Haley, Alex and Luke played with when they were kids.

Haley was the last to arrive, "What's this?"

"Nana sent our old toy box," Alex said.

"Aw, bless her hoarding heart," Haley joked.

"Remember how I used to hide in here and pop out like a scary monster?" Luke laughed along with Haley. "I had so much promise back then."

That's when Alex reached into the box and pulled out a stick horse...and when she pressed the button, it started to vibrate.

"A stick horse that vibrates?" She questioned with a disgusted face. "I never got the point."

"I don't know, but I remember spending hours riding on it," Haley said, smiling.

"Same," Luke agreed, then he saw something that made him grin. "Oh, lookie here, Alex. (He brought out a plastic bag with a bunch of wooden pieces in it) The source of your greatest shame; the puzzle that I solved, but you never did."

"Pfft!" Alex scoffed. "Who cares? We were just dumb kids."

"Uh, no," Haley said before she pointed between herself and Luke. "We were the dumb kids and YOU were the genius. That must eat away at you."

Alex just scoffed, "Please; I'm top of my class at a prestigious university, and I co-invented a technology that is applications to astrophysics and medicine-"

During her rant, Luke held the bag in mocking way as he and Haley looked at her like "So~?"

Finally, Alex snatched the bag out of his hands, "Give me that damn puzzle!"

"Oh, look, it's Lulu!" Haley exclaimed as she picked up an old ballerina ragdoll. "She used to be my favorite toy." She cradled the doll in her arms...and then she started sniffling.

Alex and Luke looked at her like she was crazy.

"I guess I'm just...remembering my childhood," Haley cried. Holding her old doll reminded her that she was gonna have a baby, and brought a lot of her emotions out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex was trying to solve the puzzle and Luke was trying to see if he could still fit in the old trunk.

Haley walked in, still holding Lulu, "I'm gonna make lunch, want some?"

"Why's your doll in bandages?" Luke asked.

"Oh, you know me; I always love playing doctor," Haley replied.

But the truth was that she accidentally ran Lulu over and ripped her arm off. Even worse; while she was cooking, she left the doll on one of the burners when she turned the stove on, lighting the doll on fire! To put it out, she smacked it over and over with a dry rag!

This scared her even more; if she was this bad taking care of a doll, how was she gonna handle a baby?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~_Much Later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haley ran into the kitchen when she heard Alex and Luke fighting!

Alex was going crazy over not being able to solve the puzzle, until Luke revealed that he sabotaged it after he solved it so she couldn't. Now it couldn't be solved ever again.

"Hey, hey, break it up!" Haley shouted as she pulled her brother and sister apart. "What is going on?!"

"Luke's not playing fair!" said Alex as she pointed at Luke, accusingly.

"Yeah, well you make him feel dumb and he acts like it doesn't bother him, but it DOES," Haley told her. "And Luke, you know better than to mess with someone so uptight. What do we always say?"

"Don't break Alex, she's our safety net," Luke said.

"Now you both need to calm down!" Haley told them. "Luke, walk it off!"

Luke walked out, then Haley looked panicked,  
"Oh no, where's Lulu?!"

"The doll?" asked Alex as she watched Haley open the fridge and find Lulu inside. "Who cares?"

Before she knew it, Haley broke down, again, causing Alex to follow after her in concern.

"Haley, what's going on with you today? Are you okay?"

Haley turned around, still crying, "Okay, so no one knows except for my roommates. So you can't say anything to anyone, especially Mom and Dad, but...….I'm pregnant."

Luke popped out of the trunk, "You're pregnant?!"

Haley jumped, "DAMMIT LUKE!"

Alex, also a bit startled by Luke but more startled by the revelation, just stood there gaping.

"...Wow," she said.

"Guys don't look at me like that..." Haley begged and sat down. "I know I'm engaged, but you must think I'm some irresponsible idiot!"

"I mean that's...wow..." Alex stammered. "That's a lot to process... Is it Kevin's?"

"Of course it is," Haley replied. "And he knows."

"Well, that's good news at least," Alex tried to reassure her.

"Kevin's fine," said Haley. "I'm the disaster! I mean look at Lulu!" She soon broke down sobbing. "I'll be a horrible mother!"

"Okay first; it's just a doll, and you've been taking care of us our whole lives," Alex said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, remember how you used to pick out my first day of school outfit so I wouldn't get beat up?" Luke reminded her.

"Or hold the book while I read myself a bedtime story?" Alex added. "And you're still doing it; you just swooped in and handled our fight like a pro. You're understanding and loving and a total badass."

Haley smiled, though still in tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~_A Month and Half Later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Thanksgiving, and everyone in the family had a challenge to overcome.

For Haley, it was telling the rest of her family that she and Kevin were having a baby. On the bright side, plans for their wedding were coming along great.

Everyone gathered at Jay's house, including Kevin's family.

Almost every adult in the family had accomplished a challenge; Claire had won first place in a 10K run, Cameron coached his high school football team to victory, and Mitchell fought off a burglar.

Phil was trying to master a magic trick with an old phone booth, but was suffering from a bout of claustrophobia.

And Gloria was just about to reach 100,000 steps in a day...

"See that, people?" asked Jay. "Another person doing their best, thanks to me!"

Everyone raised their glasses.

"And now it's time to eat," Gloria turned to the counter. "Hey Google, how much time left on the turkey?"

"Two minutes remaining," A female computer voice answered.

"See?" Gloria asked. "I can control the crazy donut, I can do the steps. I have two achievements and the rest have only one."

"So Grandpa really motivated you by telling you that you couldn't do something, huh?" asked Alex as she got up from the table. "I need to see that step-counter for a paper I'm writing."

Gloria handed it to the girl who then she walked off,  
"Everybody achieved something today, and now it's Joe's turn. Joe, tell us about the first Thanksgiving."

Soon, Gloria stood behind everyone else, holding up her phone while Jay helped Joe stand up.

"Up here, buddy," he said. "You got this."

"There was once a land of Godless natives," Joe began. "They did not know any better, until one day the white man arrived."

The weird part was that Jay was mouthing the exact words Joe was saying and had his hand behind his back, like he was a ventriloquist.

"What the hell?" Mark muttered.

"The white man took pity on these primitives by teaching them to cultivate the lands," Joe continued. "But their kindness was mistaken for aggression, and a war began." He made the motion of slicing his throat.

"What kind of school is this?" Claire muttered.

"This is what I was taught," Cameron muttered in response.

"Racist bigots," Anna muttered.

"Uh...I'm very worried, here," Kevin muttered.

"Eventually peace was restored and we bestowed them with our nation's highest honor," Joe continued. "Naming football teams for them."

Jay silently laughed at that.

"Joe, what play is this?" Kelsey asked.

"I wasn't in a play, I don't go to school anymore," Joe shrugged before he sat down.

Everyone glared at Jay, waiting for an explanation.

"...All right, fine!" Jay admitted. "We got kicked out, okay?! A little argument with the principal!"

"Probably HIS fault," Kelsey whispered to little Alex who laughed.

"You've been lying to me while I've been celebrating you as an amazing Father?" Gloria questioned.

Alex came back in with her laptop, "Hey Gloria, this is weird. I downloaded your My-Step-Counter data onto my computer, and it's showing your path this morning was the same route my Mom took in her race."

Everyone then looked at Gloria.

'Something tells me everyone didn't actually accomplish something," Kevin thought, not knowing just how on the nose he was.

What no one actually knew was that Gloria clipped her Step Counter on the back of Claire's shirt so that she could do the 100,000 steps for her while she was running a Turkey Trot.

"So I'm basically just your step-counter mule?!" Claire questioned. "I thought you cared about my race."

"I love you Claire, very much, but your exercise doesn't really interest me," Gloria said bluntly.

'Oh, boy...' Kevin thought as he began to read the atmosphere in the air.

"Hang on, when did Claire run past Pritchett's Closets?" Jay asked, looking at Alex's laptop. "Cause this thing says she never got near it."

"Well that's, probably the step-counter made a mistake," Claire stammered a bit.

"Oh yeah, did it?" Mitchell stood up and walked over to Jay's side. "Or did you take a little shortcut?"

"...What is happening, here?" asked little Alex.

"I'll tell you what's happening," Kevin whispered. "Dis-function."

"This family isn't very honest with each other," Anna muttered in disappointment.

"No, I was going so fast it probably couldn't keep up, I have a picture of it," Claire closed the laptop. "Luke?"

Luke held up Manny's laptop, which he'd just handed to him.

"And there you go," Claire said, pointing at the picture on the screen. "That is me, clearly running in front of Pritchett's Closets."

"Oh yeah, with a Reagan-Bush poster in the window, huh?" Mitchell called her out. "The photo is a fake!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Luke cried. "Manny made it!"

"Manny was photo-shopping everything?" asked Gloria. "So Joe was in real danger?!"

"I did not realize how easy it would be for you to connect those dots," Luke said, a little sheepish.

"I'm real disappointed in you Luke," Jay said.

"Well it's easy to see where he gets it from; his Mother's a cheater," Mitch remarked, taking off Claire's medal.

"Uh...I'm thinking we should go," Kevin whispered.

"Go check on Haley first," Anna told him.

Kevin got up and headed toward the backyard, but Haley came in, wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Things are getting heated, and not in a good way," he replied. "Seems everyone in your family are liars."

"We'll come back to that, but my Dad is trying his magic trick," Haley said before the whole family erupted in argument. "Hey-hey-HEY-HEY! Dad's doing his trick and he's never done it before, he could die."

Everyone suddenly grew concerned before they ran outside and saw Phil attempting the water tank escape trick.

"Phil honey, you don't have to do this!" Claire told him.

"Yes I do!" Phil argued. "I'm the only loser in a remarkable family of winners!"

"Oh no, they're not winners," Anna said.

"Turns out we all stink," Gloria added.

"Mr. Dunphy, please get out of there!" Kevin urged.

Phil went through some monologue before Mitchell ran, grabbed the hose and swung it around like nunchucks.

He hit the phone booth, trying to break the glass, but it bounced off and hit him in the head!

Everyone cringed and Phil started screaming that it was too late to get out!

"Something's happening," Haley said, worriedly. "Dad, are you okay?!"

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke...and Phil disappeared!

"Holy crap, where'd he go?!" Jay exclaimed.

To their surprise, Phil was standing right behind them, wearing a white tuxedo and holding a martini!

"Private Ranseti reporting "Operation Overlord" is a success!" He declared as everyone gasped. "Cocktails are on me."

Everyone applauded and gave praise to Phil for pulling it off.

"Got to hand it to ya Phil, you get the big turkey leg!" Jay told him. "Let's take this party to the table!"

Before that, Haley went upstairs to change back into her regular clothes.

As she did, Kevin came to stand outside the door,  
"They're waiting for us before they start; we gonna tell them?"

"...I'm still nervous," Haley said as she put her hands over her stomach.

"Your Mom's gonna notice you're eating more," He reminded her of how Claire notices things.

Haley opened the door, groaning, making him hug her tightly.

"You're the love of my life," she told him.

"And you're mine," Kevin replied, kissing her passionately.

Then they went downstairs, holding hands.

"Everyone?" Haley called, getting the family to stop chatting. "I...we have an announcement to make..."

She tried to find the right words, but she got tongue tied, so she looked at Kevin for help.

He hugged her from behind, placing his hands on her stomach,  
"We're having a baby."

Everyone gasped upon hearing that...but Claire seemed to be the most shocked.

Phil spoke first, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, and we're...we're really happy about it," Haley managed to say.

"Why wouldn't you be? Wow..." Phil smiled a little stiffly.

"Mom, I know what you're gonna say," Haley began. "But...Kevin and I are engaged, even before I got pregnant, remember?"

Claire didn't say anything for several seconds, then she got up and embraced her daughter, which surprised her a bit.

"My baby's having a baby!" she exclaimed happily.

Haley was surprised at first, but then she laughed and hugged Claire tightly.

"Congratulations!" Gloria cheered, going over to hug Haley as well.

Everyone also gave congrats to the expecting parents.

"Wow!" Little Alex exclaimed. "I'll be the youngest uncle in the world!"

Anna hugged Haley and Kevin at the same time.

"Oh, I'm so proud!" she exclaimed. "I'm gonna be a grandma!"

"And I'll be a grandpa!" Phil added.

Jay hugged Claire, "You definitely handled that a lot better than I did."

"Well, on the inside, I'm you," Claire said, looking mortified.

"Alex, Luke, did you hear that?!" asked Anna. "You're gonna be an aunt and uncle!"

"...Yeah! Yay us!" Alex cheered.

"Whoo-hoo!" Luke cheered, as well. "This is the first time we're hearing of it!"

"...You already knew, didn't you?" asked Anna.

"She told us third," Alex said. "Her roommates knew first and she told Kevin second."

"Although, I think we should get married before the baby's born," Kevin told Haley.

"How soon?" Haley asked.

"We can help you figure that out later," Jay said. "For now, let's eat."

"Ugh, yes, I'm starving," Haley groaned.

"I'll bet, you're eating for two," Anna said, helping her sit down.

"And Kevin, you get the second turkey drumstick!" Jay said.

"Thanks Jay!" Kevin said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, Haley and Kevin were back at their house, relaxing in one of the living rooms.

"Ah, that was good," Kevin exhaled.

"I've never eaten so much," Haley groaned a bit.

Kevin chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Be thankful you're not spending Thanksgiving at my Mom's place," said Kevin. "You'll really feel like a Thanksgiving turkey then."

"I'll feel like one in the coming months," Haley joked.

They both chuckled and kissed.

"Do you feel relieved now that your whole family knows?" he asked.

"A little," she said. "But I'm still scared of being a Mom."

Kevin lifted up her top and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach.

Haley giggled a bit at the ticklish feeling. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering her, he spoke to her stomach,  
"Hey kiddo, let me tell you something about your Mom; she's the most beautiful, confident and sweetest woman I know, but the only thing she's failed at is having faith in herself when it comes to big challenges. She's an amazing big sister and yet she still doesn't think she'll be a good mother."

Haley teared up at his words.

"...God, I love you...!" Haley whispered.

"I love you too," Kevin whispered back, kissing her passionately.

Haley hugged him tightly, kissing him just as passionately, if not more.

Once they finished, Kevin had an idea, "You know what?"

"Hm?"

"Let's get married next week."

"N...next week?" Haley asked in surprise. "Really?"

"...Too soon?" Kevin asked.

"Kinda, but...why?" she asked him elaborate. "Will that be enough time for guests to get here, and what about bachelor and bachelorette parties and-?"

"Haley!" Kevin stopped her. "We'll keep it small; our friends and family, we don't need to do those parties. Besides, I thought you'd wanna do it before you got bigger." He rubbed her stomach when he said that last part.

Haley chuckled at that, "Good point. I'm not looking forward to getting fat."

"Then it's settled?" Kevin asked.

"It's settled," Haley nodded.

* * *

**This chapter used scenes from Season 9, Episode 7 and Season 10, Episode 9.**

**Also, there's this reader/reviewer named Ben Hallums who's really hating on stories that don't have Haley end up with Dylan.**

**It's fine to have a different opinion, but what he's doing is pure hate against a specific group of fans. He must be stopped!**

**Read and review, please!**


End file.
